Your Still My Wife
by Ryder3078
Summary: Gray and Amber were married for 6 months. Until she left him one night. After seeing him holding his Ex at a friend's birthday. Six years later Gray then bumps into twin boys that look so much like him and Amber. What happens when the truth comes out. Gray x Amber
1. Chapter 1

Two little twins boys are playing in the back yard of the day care center that they go to everyday while there mother is at work. The only difference they share in looks are the colours of their hair. Josh the older twin has raven blue hair like their dad's. The younger twin Shawn takes after there mom, with dark blue hair. There mom works as a legal secretary, for a man name Laxus Dreyar. He is a very good boss to Amber.

Six years ago, she came to him asking him for help in getting a divorce from her husband Gray Fullbuster. He was a doctor at Fairy Tail hospital. She left him one night. After finding him in the arms of his ex, attending a birthday party for a friend. Left him the same night never giving him the chance to defend himself to explain his actions.

Gray was still in Magnolia, while she moved to Clover. The boys were waiting for her to pick them up. On the occasion there next door neighbour and babysitter will get them, if there mother was running late.

"Josh, Shawn! Lucy is here to pick you up." Levy, One of the staff members called to them.

"Coming" they said in unison. They came running over to the blonde.

"Hiya boys, are you ready to go."

"Yes, we are." Josh says as he picks up his bag.

"Good why don't we go to the store and get a treat." They both jump up and down. Lucy grabs two little hands and takes them to her car. The store was in the middle of there home and day care. When Lucy picked them up, she will aways get a treat.

"Treat treat treat!" Where excitely saying, moving in there seats.

"Remember boys something you had before."

"I want ice cream." Josh says to Shawn.

"We had that last time. Chips is what I want." They argue back and forth until they pulled into parking space. Lucy holds there hands again when they get into the store.

"Boys, you know were to go. I am going to buy some milk for you mother. They run down the two aisles that interested them most.

Josh opens up the freezer that the ice cream is in and tires to reach for the last chocolate swirl. It was on shelf that was above his head. His mother and him liked the same kind. He wanted it so he could share it with her. When his little hand couldn't reach yet. A pair of hands grabs it and gives to him. Josh gets down. Turns to the one that offer his help.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He looks way up and sees a man with the same colour hair as him and blue eyes.

"Is there anything else you need in here?"

"No sir."

Shawn comes running down the aisle. "Josh, I cant reach the chips." The man sees the other boy with dark blue hair, with ocean blue eyes.

"Need help?"

"He help me get my ice cream."

Shawn eyes him, not to sure about him at first. "We shouldn't be talking to people we don't know."

"Right you are? I help people every day and it would be rude to not help you. Lets go to the Chips." The twins follow the man down to the other aisle. "Which ones?"

The younger twin points to the bag. "Its the orange one."

"You like the same ones I do." He grabs a bag for the boy and for himself too. Hands it to the little boy and puts his into the basket. "Anything else?"

"No." They both said in unison once more. Down at the end of the aisle. Lucy comes with the milk.

"All set boys?"

"Yes, this man help us." Josh spoke up for both of them. Lucy turns to the stranger.

"Thank you for helping the boys."

"No problem, couldn't let them struggle trying to reach up."

"We come in every Friday for a treat." Shawn says. He wanted to eat his treat soon.

"Well boys lets go pay and go home? Thanks again."

"Again nothing of it." The man waves his hand. "Have a good night." His phone starts to ring. "Sorry have to go. Miss?"

"Lucy Heartfilla and this is Josh and Shawn."

"See you again on aisle 10. My name..." He couldn't finished with it because of the phone.

"Please answer it we have to go." They wave bye to the man and leave. The man answers his cell, puttingit to his ear.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Finally you answer. Were are you? The fundraiser is tonight remember"

"Yes, I know Loke. I am on my way back to my place now. Loke do not be sitting me up again. I have told you before."

"Yes yes. I will not be doing that again. Poor girl from before. She like you right off the bat."

"Its your fault from trying to lead her on to me."

"The dinner will have plenty of women there for you to check out anyways."

Gray rolled his eyes. "I am fine with my life, Loke."

"You work and not enjoying the single life."

"Dont need to. I gotta go, I'll see you later." He hangs up before he lets him talk again. The cell goes back into his pocket and looks down at his left hand and touches the ring on his pinky. Which was by the other ring on the same hand. "I don't need anyone else." He says to himself. Goes over to the cashier and pays for his things. Then leaves the store to go home and get ready.

Moved here amost year ago. To take up the job of lead Doctor in Pediatrics Department at Clover Memorial. He didn't want to leave Fairy Tail Hospital, but his brother thought a change in area code would help him. Lost someone six years ago. Did not get a chance to explain his situation at the time. Gray let her go, knowing he shouldn't of. Was deep in thought while he drove back to his place. "Those twins they could of been mine. They have the same hair and eyes like me and Amber." He shook his head. "The unluckiest of that happening, Amber would of told me. They were cute boys and well behaved." He continued to drive, to think back on Amber, his wife.

The twins were home, with Lucy. She was helping there mom get ready to go out. "You should of seen this guy Amber. Tall, raven hair and his body was incredibly sexy."

"Lucy, don't drool on my bed. You should of asked him out or are you still waiting for your chance with Natsu?"

"If that pink hair man would turn his eyes on me, then yes I would go out with him. I think he likes youuuu though."

"Don't be ridiculous we are just friends. I am seeing Sting, anyways."

"How is that going?"

"Not to bad, the boys haven't meet him yet."

"Why not?"

"Remember what happen with the other guy?"

"Rouge, right."

"Yeah, I introduced him to them and they never clicked."

"Do they really need too?"

"Its important that who I become involved with likes my boys."

"Why not there Dad."

"You know why, Lucy. I never told him I was expecting, when I saw them together."

"You never let him explain and ran away the same night to here. He must of been searching for you."

"I am still here, like this. So what does that tell ya. We are divorced he can do what he wants with his ex or any other girl for that matter."

Amber was combing her long hair before putting it up. "Leave the hair down. It looks better this way."

"I prefer it up."

"When do you leave?"

Amber looks at her watch . "In ten minutes. I am meeting my boss and Sting there."

"Cant believe your boss seting you up."

"No, he didn't. I have know Sting the same amount of time as my boss. Only through work, never outside. He has heard me talking about my boys, but haven't meet them."

"When will he see them?"

"I am hoping for soon. With school coming up for the boys here. They might not be to mischievous and not do anything this time." Amber finished getting ready and stands at her front of her mirror. "What do you think?"

"Your one hot mama. If Sting doesn't bed you tonight, some other guy will."

"Lucy!"

"Come on Amber, when has it been? Before the kids where born?"

"I have to go now. Thanks for watching them for me."

"You are dodging the question."

"I know, we will leave it at that."

The two women leave her bedroom and make there way to the front door. The boys come out from the living room. Gives her a hug and tells her goodnight. "I will see you two in the morning. Be good for me, alright"

They both nod in agreement. Amber puts on her jacket and walks out the door. Her car was park out front instead in the car port. It was a Suv, traded it up when she found out she was having twins. It was black, and suited her needs just fine. Gets behind the wheel and drives off to the fundraiser. The Hospital each year was having one to raise funds for what department needed a upgrade. Her boss was a legal repetitive for them. Sting was also handle some of their cases as well, when Laxus needed a second chair to be involved.

Amber pulls up to a parking spot in front of the banquet hall, that they use for this event. It was huge hall to allow all that was invented, then some. She walks up the steps to the front door and heads inside. The place was already busy with guests outside of the hall and inside the room. Scans the room to find her boss and Sting. When she picks them out she heads right one over. "Wow, Amber you look amazing." She blushes.

"Thanks Sting you look charming yourself." He kisses her cheek.

"Hello Laxus."

"He is right Amber you do light up this room looking like that. Are you planing to seduce by boy here." He pats him on the back.

"Man cut it out." Sting waves his hand at his friend. Laxus laughs.

"Where is your date?" Amber looks up at him, he was taller then her by two more feet. Laxus would still make her feel smaller.

"She is over there by the punch bowl. Trying to find information on the new doctor that has been here for year. He wasn't able to attend last year function, but tonight he is in attendance."

"What is his name?"

"To tell you the truth I have forgotten. There are so many names to remember. You know me Amber, I can't remember the last case I had six months ago."

"You are a lousy at remembering but a good Lawyer."

All three of them make there way to a table to sit down. Sting pulls out a chair for her and sits beside her. Laxus goes to retrieve his date and bring her back the to the table. The announcer comes to the stage and starts tonight program. "Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome tonight annual fundraiser for the Clover Memorial."

Clapping, shouting and whistling could be heard around the room. Laxus, helps his date Mira to sit down. "Amber, Lovely to see you again."

"Like wise you look great in your dress."

"This old thing, nah. The way your look tonight. All the men must be staring at you."

"I am in the same boat as you Mira, this old thing." Gray had gotten the dress for her. He plan the prefect date, and at the end he propose to her while she wore the dress. It brought up happy times for her, before finding him with someone else.

Loke was waving Gray over to his table. "Hey buddy you finally made it. The speaker started about 5 minutes ago."

"I was held up in traffic, got here as soon as I could."

"At lest they didn't call your name yet. All the of the department heads are being called up. At lest you don't have to say any thing. Wave and show your smile."

"You will be going up as well to."

"I am use it, done it for the last four years for radiology." They continue to talk and listen to when there departments come up.

"Some wine Amber." Sting offers her a bottle to pour in her glass.

"One glass please. I can't handle my liquor intake." He laughs and starts filling her glass.

"If you can't, I can always drive you." He gives her a suggested look. She sees him eyeing her up and down.

"I have a baby sister at home. That will probably like me home before midnight."

Sting winks and smiles at her. "Then we shall plan for a date together then." He kisses her cheek again.

"Sounds good to me."

Sting holds her hand. They where hush by Mira. "The speaker is about to call up the doctor for the head Department of Pediatrics."

"Sorry Mira." They all turn to the stage and wait for announcement.

"Now I would like to introduce our newest Doctor. He wasn't here last year, due to the transfer taking place. Ladies and Gentleman Dr. Gray Fullbuster." Amber almost couldn't breath. From her seat, she watches. The raven walka up to the stage. And shake hands with Jet. He turns and scans the floor before him. Not in the million years she thought, she would see him again. Even in a small city like Clover.

Gray looked at most of all the faces when he looked around the room. It was a sea of nobody he knew. Expect for a few co-workers. Then his eyes pick up something in the corner of the room. Recognized the dress, and his eyes locked with hers. His wife, that he hasn't seen in six years. Was sitting a yard away from him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was still gorgeous after all this time. His heart skip a beat, he turns his smile into a smirk. Knowing that she didn't want to be seen at this moment.

"Dr. Fullbuster. You can leave the stage now."

"Yes of course." He wanted to head toward her table once he step off. Choose to wait for a bit once the program ended and goes back to his table.

Amber took her glass of wine and gulps it down. "Whoa, Amber. Are you alright?"

"I was really thirsty. Other one please."

He fills up her glass again. "I thought you said, you can't handle it."

"I thought maybe tonight wouldn't be to bad. To have a one or two glasses would not hurt." Laxus looked over at Amber. He knew who that guy was, by the mention of his name and how Amber reacted to it. Her ex husband, that she came to him for help. She had moved to Clover six years ago. Looking for a job and someone to do the divorced. Hired her on the spot from her resume. Then afterwards started on the paper work. Amber had change her name back to her maiden one. Her two boys were also name Fernandes, not Fullbuster. He never question her after she gave birth and why she didn't send word to the father of her kids.

The raven was still watching her from his table. "Where are your eyes looking at, man." Gray points over to the table. Loke follows his finger.

"Wow, you have your eyes on Amber Fernandes." Gray turns to him at the mention of her last name. She changed it back to her maiden name.

"You know her?"

"She comes to the hospital functions all the time, with her boss. The one with the blonde short hair. Do you want me to introduce you two? She is dating the guy beside her."

Gray frowns as he looks back at her table. "She is dating, huh."

"You don't look please at that. Why? I mean, with the way she looks. Any male in here would swoop down on her and claim her for his own."

"Loke, remember when I describe my wife to you."

"I remember."

Gray pulls out his wallet and shows him a picture of her. "This is what she looks like six years ago."

He takes the picture from him. His jaw drops and he turns his head back to Amber. "Are you telling me your wife is Amber."

"The one and the same."

"Buddy, you had stake calm to her already."

He gives him a displeased look and takes the picture back. "What are you going to do now. That you have seen her." Loke only knew her at these things, haven't seen her outside of the hospital events. He doesn't know that she has kids.

"Not to sure yet. I'll figure out soon." He keeps on looking at her.

She can tell that his eyes were on her and she didn't want to look at him. A other glass of wine was gulp down before Amber stood up. "I'll be right back. I need to get some air."

"Want me to come with you."

"No thanks Sting. I will not be to long." Amber heads for the balcony that heads outside, to look at the garden below. She takes her cell phone out of her purse and dials her home number.

"Hello?"

"Lucy!"

"Hey Amber how is the party going."

"It was going good until a moment ago."

"What happen?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I will be home soon."

"You are leaving early?"

"I need too, If I don't show up in 20 mins call my cell. I will make up a excuse to leave."

"Alright well do." They both say bye and Amber hangs up the phone. She walks over to the balcony and put her arms on the edge and takes a few deep breaths in. Her heart was racing a mile at minute. Hopefully being out here will calm her nerves. The air was a little cold, she forgot her jacket inside.

Then suddenly a jacket is placed on her shoulders. "You will catch a cold if you aren't careful. " She quickly turns and looks into blue eyes, like her oldest son has. "Hello my wife." He had follow her out when he notice her get up from the table and walk away. He told Loke he will be back.

"Gray!"

"Surprise to see me, Amber" Checks her out by roaming his eyes over her up and down. "Still have the dress."

Amber turns back around and looks out over the Garden. "Can you please go. I came out here for a reason." Comes up behind her and puts a arm around her waist and pulls her into his chest. She holds her breath. Six years is a long time to see someone you once love. "Gray. Can you let go of me. We are no longer together."

"No one will see us. Plus you are cold my wife."

"I am no longer your wife. We are divorced." She removes herself from him. "I need to go back inside. Here, take back your jacket."

He takes it from her hand. She goes to walk past him. Holds out his hand to stop her from going. Puts his hand back on her waist. "I want to see you again."

"I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Gray, Do I need to repeat it. We are divorce, no need to see each other again."

"I want too." He moves his hand up to her cheek. "Your beautiful Amber." He was about to lean his head in closer to her lips when someone appears at the door.

"Amber?"

She steps away from him. "Sting!" He comes out and sees the doctor from before that was on stage.

"Are you alright? You look flushed."

"Maybe, I had to many glasses of wine."

He puts his hand around her waist and pulls her close. He looks over at Gray. "I wasn't interrupting something was I."

"Nope, everything is ok. We should head back inside Sting."

"Sure, before we do that. My name is Sting Eucliffe." He holds out his hand.

"Gray Fullbuster." He shakes it.

"Do you know Amber?" Gray smiles and looks at Amber's eyes.

"Yes, I do for many years."

"I guess this is a reunion for you two then."

"You can say that, Right Amber?"

"May I ask how you know her?" Sting was curious. Her behaviour change once this guy went up on stage.

"Sting, I don't think details are necessary."

"If he is a friend of yours. I would like to know."

Amber looks at Gray as he was still looking at her. "Let me help with that Sting. Amber is my wife."

"Ex wife, Gray." Amber wanted to make that clear and didnt want a scene to happen.

Sting was shocked. "You are the infamous man that broke her heart." Gray glares at him. Amber phones start ringing.

"Excuse me please. Hello?"

" I gave you ten mins instead of 20. Pretend something is wrong."

"Oh no. That isn't good, brother. Yes thanks for calling. I will get hold of him as well. bye." She hangs up the phone. "Sting I have to go. That was Mystogan, something has come up. I will call you later." She kisses his cheek and leaves quickly.

"Wait Amber, I'll walk you out." He turns to Gray and gives him a once over. Then goes after Amber. Gray goes back into hall and watches his wife leave.

"Until next time Amber."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Loke told Gray where Amber office was and her work number. He wanted to see her again, but the demand from his Job was keeping him busy. It was three weeks since that night. It was his day off from work and he was in the store on a Friday night again. He was getting himself a bag of chips. When he heard little feet running down the aisle. "Shawn wait up." The twins boys from before were coming towards him.

"Hi again. Are you getting chips again."

"Uh huh, they are my favourite."

"Do you want me to grab one for you?"

"Yes please."

Gray smiles at the boy. "There you go."

"Thank you"

"You are welcome. What about you, do you need some ice cream."

"I am not allow to get any today."

"My brother is sick. He has come down with a cold." Gray notice the red noise, puffy eyes. "Josh don't cough on me."

"That is a nasty cough you got there." Gray kneels down in front of him. "Does it hurt to breath in." The young boy nods. He ruffles his hair. "You need rest, Josh. Where is Lucy."

"She is getting some cold syrup for him."

Gray stands up. The said blonde was coming down the aisle. "We meet again stranger." She gives him a big smile. Lucy wasn't bad to look at, but Gray wasn't interested in her coming on to him.

"I see Josh is not feeling well."

"Yeah, Shawn was sick last week and now it's him." They all head to the check out counter with the item's in their hands.

"It is that time of year right. I see lots of cases like these."

"Lots of cases?"

"I am doctor so my patients are kids."

"Oh so you have your own clinic?"

"No I work mostly at the hospital"

"I see, must be fun."

"On occasion." Once the items are pay for they head to towards their rightful cars. When they reach Lucy car. Gray bends down to the boys level. "You make sure you drink lots and get lots of sleep."

"That is what mommy said too"

"She is smart and it shows she wants you better right away."

"We are also starting school next week. Mom wants me better for my first day."

"I am sure you will be." He stands up and the boys get into the car. "Like I said, make sure he gets plenty to drink and sleep. As there mother, I am sure he will recover soon."

"The twins aren't mine. I am the baby sitter from time to time. When there mom works late on Fridays."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to assumed."

"It's ok, it happens once in awhile. I will let there real mom know." She gets into the car and starts it. "Goodbye stranger."

"Gray is my name."

"Gray it is." Lucy pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the boys home. Gray heads to his own car when he gets a call from the Hospital. He is ask to come to cover a shift for one of the Doctors that also is not feeling well.

"I saw him again, Amber. I gave him one of my biggest smiles at him."

"What happen after that?"

"Nothing, no checking out my body, no asking out on a date. Zip zero."

"Sorry, maybe try for Natsu I said. He looks at you the same way."

"I don't think so. He has a thing for you instead."

She rolls her eyes. "I think you are wrong." They continue to talk for a bit. When Josh comes up to them in the living room.

"Mommy, I don't feel so good."

"Oh sweetie. That is why you need to rest. Come here." She pulls him into her lap and feels his forehead. "You are burning up Josh. I gave you cough syrup to." She looks at Lucy. Josh then slumps into Amber. "Josh?" His breathing is labour. "Lucy I am going to take him in to the hospital. Can you wake Shawn up for me."

"You are taking both of them in."

"I can't ask you to stay here, plus you have work in the morning."

"It's no problem."

"No, I feel better with them close to me."

"Ok, but I will drive you though." Amber helps Josh into his shoes and jacket. His face was really pale and clammy.

"This is more then a cold" Lucy got Shawn ready and Amber carries Josh out to her Suv. In the back seat she lays his head on her lap and Shawn sits up front with Lucy. Amber was very worried for her son. They have come down sick before, it always made her feel sad. That she can't do more for them, when they are like this.

Lucy pulls into a parking space at the Hospital. She gets out and opens the door for Amber get out with Josh. They all head inside. Lucy goes running ahead and goes to the nurses station. "We need a doctor to look at my friends son. He is really sick."

"You will have to wait for a bit. There is other people before you. Take a seat and a number." Lucy comes over to Amber.

"We have to wait."

"Alright."

Amber sits down in the waiting chairs with Josh on her lap and Shawn beside her. Lucy looks down at her friend. She didn't want her to wait for her number to be called. Lucy goes back over to the nurse from before. "Is Dr Gray on?"

"We don't have a Dr Gray."

"That is his first name, don't know his last."

"We have a Gray Fullbuster working in here."

"Is he tall, dark with raven black hair."

"Yes, that is him."

"Can we see him?"

"He is on break. Now go back and wait." Lucy wasn't liking this women at all. She returns to her seat. A other 15 minutes goes by and Amber finally gets Josh into see a doctor. She lays him down on the bed. Covers him up. Lucy waits outside of the room.

"Mommy, is Josh going to be ok?"

"He is really sick right now. That is why we are here." Shawn comes over to her and asks to be held up. Lays his head on her shoulder. "My baby boys. It's going to be ok."

Lucy was pacing the corridor back and froth. Nurse said the doctor would be here shortly. "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

She stops and sees Gray walking closer to her. "I am glad it's you. Josh is really sick. We had to bring him in."

"What room is he in?"

"That one, his mother is with him, along with Shawn."

"What is her name?" Takes his pen from pocket of his doctor coat waiting to write it down on the clip board. "Amber Fernandes."

His pen stops moving and he looks at her stunned "What did you say?"

"That is the mother name to Shawn and Josh. Amber Fernandes."

Gray steps around her and goes inside the room. Amber was standing next to the window with Shawn in her arms.

"Amber?" She turns and sees her Ex. Her heart stops beating. Amber knew she was taking a chance and bringing them here, but Josh health was more important. Then her selfish reason of him not knowing his boys. Gray looks at the two boys. Then realizes that they do look like both of their parents. He will find out more later. "What seams to be the problem?"

"Josh hasn't been feeling well all week. I thought it was a normal bug, until tonight."

"What happen tonight?"

"He slump into my arms and has labour breathing." Gray goes up to the little boy with his stethoscope he listen to his lungs. Grabs a machine that was in the room and checks his pulse and heart rate. Everything was high.

"I am going to get him into a private room. We will give him some medication to see if we drop his fever down. I'll be right back." Before he steps out of the room. "Later we will talk."

Nurses bring Josh up to the kids ward on the third floor. He was in his own private room. Amber was still holding onto Shawn. "Lucy why don't you go home for now. I will be fine on my own."

"No I will not leave a friend alone."

"If you leave now, you will still get in some sleep before your shift. Take my car. I can find a other way home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will call you later."

Lucy hugs Amber and Shawn. "Ok, let me know if anything comes up."

Her jacket goes on her shoulders and the purse she holds onto. With keys in a other hand she leaves the room. "I will."

A nurse comes in and hooks Josh to I.V. "What is that?"

"It's what Doctor Fullbuster has prescribe for him. We are hoping it will lower his fever down. Also a other bed will coming in."

"Why?"

"It's what the doctor said."

The nurse leaves the room. Saying she will check on him later. Two men come in with a other bed and put it up against the wall. Shawn had fallen asleep in her arms. She didn't want to let go of him. Amber was holding her other sons hand. "You are still fairly hot."

"The medication will start to work soon." Amber turns from hearing his voice. "I believe Josh has come down with pneumonia."

He comes into the room, puts his clip board at the edge of the empty bed. "Here, lay Shawn on the bed. Your arms must be tired from holding him."

"I feel better holding him. Since I can't hold Josh."

"He will be alright. Give him to me." He takes Shawn out of her arms and puts him down on the bed. Covers him up with the blanket. Amber turns around and looks out the window. It was still early morning, the sky was still dark, but it will be light soon.

Gray looks at Shawn before turning his eyes on Amber. Had her back to him, and looking out the window. He comes walking up behind her. She felt strong arms goes around her waist and pull her closer to him. "Lets us chat, shall we."

"Gray, not now."

"Can't hold it off, Amber."

"Yes we can, I don't want to talk about it right now." Tries to remove herself from his hold. "Amber! Come on, I am not going to let go."

"Gray please can't we discuss this later. Josh could wake up any mintue." "

It's best to get this over now then later. Right?"

Does a deep sigh and puts her head back on his chest. Knowing that she could never say no to him. "Fine, we will do this now"

"The boys are mine aren't they?"

She nods her head. "Yes they are."

"When, did you know?"

"I found out a few days before the party. Was going to tell you that night."

"Why didn't you? If you had all those days in between."

"I was waiting for the right moment, Gray. You were finishing up your doctors degree and starting at the hospital."

"You could have still had said something to me."

"I couldn't tell you after witnessing what happen with your Ex."

"Amber, nothing happen that night."

"Don't lie to me Gray I saw her in your arms."

He turns her around and looks into her eyes. "What exactly did you see?"

"You where caring her over to the bed and was laying her down. Then she kissed you. So don't tell me nothing happen."

"Did you continue to see what happen next?"

"No, I left soon afterwards." Amber turns her head to look down at the floor.

"Amber, Juiva sprain her ankle that night. Lyon was in the room with us. He asked me to take her up to the room because he was unsteady to do it himself, since he was drunk, same with Juiva. When I place her down on the bed. She thought I was Lyon and gave me a kiss. Didn't you hear her call out his name?" "

How do you I know that is the truth."

"I can get Lyon to tell you or Juiva."

"I don't believe you." He lifts up her chin to have her look at him.

"It's the truth, my love."

"I am not your love anymore. We are no longer together."

He holds up his hand for her to see her ring on his pinky. "You are still my wife, I never sign the papers."

Her eyes widen. She pushes herself away from him. "What?"

"Didn't you ever check on the status of the papers after you sign them."

"No, because Laxus said it went through."

"It went through on your end, but not on mine." She takes a few steps back, and he comes forward.

"Gray stay there."

"You can't hold me back anymore my wife." Backs up right up against the wall. Gray comes and puts his hand on her waist and one hand on the wall next her head."

Gray no, don't do it." He looks into her eyes again, missing the way he has looked at her from before.

"Don't do what?" Her lips are parted. He leads closer to her lips. Sees her lick them with her tongue. "What can't I do?"

"Don't kiss me."

"To late." He leans in more and capture her lips with his. He takes the hand that is on her waist and pulls her to him. His other hand goes into her hair and takes out the bun. Hair falls down her back, been wanting to do that since seeing her. Then tilts her head back a little and licks her lips. She parts them up and he slips his tongue in. He explores her mouth, savouring the taste of her. How he missed her all these years.

They break a part. Getting much needed air into her lungs. Places her hands on his chest. "Gray, let go of me."

Looks up at him and feeling she needed to hold onto something. He rubs his hand on her cheek. "I am not letting you go again. You still belong to me, Amber. I will see to it, you fall in love with me again."

Tears fall down her eyes. "I can't, fall in love with you again."

"Why not?"

"My heart got broken. To me we are divorce."

"I am still not giving up. Plus, I have sons I need to get to know."

"Gray, you can get to know them. But we aren't going to be together. I will ask you to sign those papers." She removes herself from his hold.

"I am not signing them. That kiss we just shared. You were kissing me back."

"Please, sign the papers. I'll get other ones drawn up."

Gray was about to talk more when they hear movement coming from the other bed. "Mommy?" Amber looks over and see Shawn has awaken up.

"Shawn, Sweetie, go back to sleep. It's to early."

"What about Josh is he ok?"

"He is very sick, they give him some medication. Hoping it will work." She walks around Gray, and hugs Shawn. "Don't worry and leave it to me ok?"

"Mommy can you lay down with me."

"I am going to stay up in case your brother needs me."

Gray comes over and stands next to her. "Lay down with him Amber. The nurses and I will keep a eye on him. You need sleep too. I don't want you sick?"

"Gray I am perfectly fine to say awake I am right now. Don't need sleep."

"What happens when you are to tired and can't keep your eyes open because you been awake all night. These boys need a healthy mother." Amber couldn't argue with him on that one.

"Alright."

Crawls into bed with Shawn. Wraps her arms around her son. Gray grabs a blanket from the closet and puts it on both of them. "Sleep well Shawn." He looks at Amber. He bends down and whispers into her ear. "Sleep well, my love." He kisses her cheek. Gray leaves the room to finished checking on his other patients. Shawn falls asleep fast and Amber tries to stay awake but failed.

Checks on his sons and Amber through the remainder of his shift. Gray couldn't believe, he had two little boys and they were twins. He was angry as well too, that she didn't say anything to him about being pregnant. She knew before she left him. He will need to have a other talk about it later. Gray was making his last rounds of his shift when Loke came up to him. "Hey buddy how was your shift?"

"Not bad, had a surprise come through out the night."

"What was it?"

"Follow me and I will show you." Gray wanted to tell somebody that he was a dad. Loke was one of his good friends and he will be the first to know. He heads back into the room. Shawn was on the floor playing with some toys that the nurses brought to him. Josh still hasn't waken up yet and his fever hadn't broken. Amber was still sleeping on the bed. Loke peeks into the room.

"Amber is here?"

"Shhh We do not need to wake her up."

"Is she the surprise?"

"The surprise Loke is them. They are my boys."

"WHAT!" Gray pushes him back into the hallway before Amber or his sons could hear him. Loke was shocked. "You are there dad."

"Yes found out last night, Amber didn't tell me she was expecting before she left me."

"Why are they here?"

"Josh has pneumonia and his fever hasn't broken yet. I order some medication and still nothing."

"Gray I hate to be the barer of bad news, but you can't be on his case. No family, can over see a other family members cases."

"I know that, and at the time I didn't know he was mine. I am off here soon anyways. Gajeel will be taking over his case. I am going to stay a little longer before going home."

Loke looks back into the room. "You staying for your son or your ex."

"Both of them, and she isn't my ex Loke. She is my wife. I never sign the papers for the divorce."

"Are you serious, you been legally married to her for this long and did not try to get back with her."

"I didn't know where she was and I was starting out to be a doctor. I let her go. Now that I have her back and now have kids. I am not giving up this time."

"What about her boyfriend?"

He smirks at him. "I will make sure to let him know that she is marry to me." He holds up his left hand and point to her. "I'll be placing this back on her ring finger."

"Do you think she well let you?" "She said yes once before. I can get her to say it again."

"I wish you luck buddy." He pats him on the back. "If she doesn't say yes to you or go back to her boyfriend. Can I take her?"

Gray gives him a look that said back off or died. "I am only kidding." He holds up his hands. "I have to go before they start calling my name over the com."

15 mins left in his shift and Gray tells Gajeel Redfox about what all transpire through out the night and also the case involving Josh. Gajeel told Gray, that it was ok. That these things happen. He will keep a eye on his son for him. When Gajeel shift starts, he and Gray go to the room. He looks through his chart. "We might have to use a higher dose of medication. If his fever doesn't break by this afternoon. We will go for a other alternative drug."

Amber wakes up and looks over at the Gray and other Doctor. "Gray what is going on?"

He walks over to her and helps her into a sitting position on the bed. "We are discussing what to do next, if his fever doesn't break soon."

Amber puts her feet down on the floor and steps away from the bed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Gajeel shakes his head no at her. "There is nothing you can do right now. The best thing for you to do. Is go home and come back later."

"I am not leaving, him. Josh has always had the worse colds, and gets sick very easy. If I am not here for him when he wakes up he will be scared."

Shawn comes over to his mother and pulls on her shirt. "Mommy, I am hungry." Amber looks at her watch it was already after nine in the morning.

"Ok Shawn we will get something to eat in the cafeteria."

Gray puts his hand on Amber. "Why don't I take you both out to eat."

"You don't need to do that. Your shift is finished and you need to sleep."

Amber picks up her purse. "Come on Shawn lets get your breakfast."

Gray stands in front of her. "Amber I been up more then 12 hours before I am use this. Now let me take you out. Shawn would you like some pancakes." "I love them. Can we mom, can we go with Gray and get pancakes."

Amber didn't expect for Gray to use there son on her. She looks at him and he is smiling knowing he scored big. "Fine, but I got to make a phone call first. I'll give Gajeel my cell phone number for when Josh wakes up. You get your stuff together, and I will be out in the hallway." She writes her number on his clip board. Then she heads out and finds a quiet place to make her call.

"Laxus speaking."

"Boss it's me." "

Amber why are you phoning me up on a weekend for?"

"I need some time off work. Josh in the Hospital he has come down with pneumonia." "Oh no, is there anything I can do?"

"Give me a week off?"

"Is it that bad?"

"I don't know for sure yet and his fever hasn't broken. So please."

"Alright, I can get Mira to cover for you. Let me know what is going on."

"Well do."

Hangs up and makes a call to Sting as well. Amber gets his voice mail and leave a message. At the moment things felt very complicated. Founding out she was still married and Gray finding out about the boys. Cause her to have headache. Amber walked over to a small visitors area and takes some pills from her purse. When she couldn't open up the bottle. A hand takes it from her grip and opens it up for her. "Here, take two. If you need something stronger I can get it for you."

Not wanting to look up at him, she does so anyways. "Are you still getting migraines?" She could only nod. A paper cup gets filled iwith water and he hands it to her. Puts the pills into her mouth and drinks. Then the cup gets put into the trash.

"We should go?"

Starts to walk away from him, but he grabs her arm and pulls her back into him. Gray left her face to look at him. "If it gets worse let me know. ok?" He rubs his thumb on her cheek.

"Gray I will be fine."

"I know how painful they are for you. Right now you don't want to be away from Josh for long. So humour me alright." They lock eyes with one other.

"I will."

"That is my girl." He leans down and brushes his lips with hers. "I want to have a other talk with you later." Gray lets Amber walk in front of him. Since the boys don't know the truth yet. He wanted to take her hand and walk out together. Right now, it wasn't in the cards. Gray takes them over to his car and they all get in. "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we get fast food? Something quick that can be made fast?"

"McDonald?"

"Yaaay McDonald Can I go into the play area Mommy."

"No lets go to the drive through is good enough."

"Amber let him play for a bit we have time."

"He could wake up in that time Gray."

"Gajeel has yours and mine number."

"Why does he have yours?"

"Amber if he can't get a hold of you, he can get in touch with me. Since he belongs to me to, I need to be involved."

Amber looks back at Shawn. "Ok he can play for bit."

"Thanks Mommy."

Shawn scoffs down the pancakes and makes his way over to the play area where there is huge slide. Amber wasn't really hungery for food. A coffee is her breakfast this morning. "Are you sure you don't want anything else.?"

"No, I am good. Most mornings I only have time enough for coffee and nothing more. Then starting the follow week, they will be starting school again. I will be getting up earlier and probably having coffee on the way too work."

Gray sits back into his chair and looks at her. "I want to help with that. I can take them school in the mornings sometimes and pick them up."

"I don't know, Gray. They are in a good routine right now. Having that disrupted to rejust for you, might sit it all back."

"Then let it be sit back Amber. I am there father, I want to start being part of their lives."

"Gray it hasn't been 24 hours yet since you find out. Maybe give it some time to think about it."

"Time you want to give me more time. What happen to the last six years Amber. I have miss out on a lot. I can't miss out anymore. You said last night I can get to know them."

She puts her coffee on the table and looks at him. "Gray it's not that simple. The last guy I dated, didn't get along with them at all."

"It's different since I am actually there dad." Her elbows goes on the table, puts her fingers at her temples and rubs. "I'll figure something out ok? Maybe start once a week and work up."

"Fine, I can handle that for now."

Gray watches her for a bit. "How is your headache?"

"It's getting worse, I should have grabbed my other pills."

Picks up her purse that was hanging from the chair and puts it on the table. Searches in her bag for the pills she took earlier. "You can't take the other ones again. Not enough time in between."

"I have done it before when I don't have my prescribe pills." Opens up the bottle and takes some out. Gray takes them out of her hand.

"Do you know how easy you can overdose on something. Do not be careless. I can get you your medication when we go back to the hospital. Hold off for now." He grabs her bottle and puts it into his coat pocket. "Is it the same kind."

"No, different. The doctor I see here thought it best to change it. The pills were no longer working for me anymore."

"Tell me the name." Amber gives him the name and dosage and how many she has been taking. "I'll get it order for you."

"Thanks"

Both of them move closer to the play area to watch Shawn play. "He sure is active."

"They both are when they play together. Josh can be more careful then Shawn. He is more like a dare devil. Last year he broke his leg on the play a ground. Trying to keep him still during his recovering, it was impossible." Smiles at her son while remembering. "When I was having them..." She stops talking.

"Go on, I want to hear it." She shakes her head. Gray was about to ask her to continue when his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Gajeel here. We have to go a head with the other drug. His fever has spike. Can you make it back?"

"We are on our way?" He hangs up. "There has been a change in his condition."

"Is he awake?"

"No, his fever went up." She covers her mouth and goes running to get Shawn.

"Mommy, I want to play some more."

"You can't we have to go now, Shawn." Picks him up and starts heading for the car. Gray opens up the door for her. They quickly get inside. He turns on the car and speeds out of the parking lot. Gray looks at his wife. He can tell she is beyond worried for their boy.

When they get back to the Hospital. Gray carries Shawn in side. They go up to the 3rd floor. Amber rushes to her sons room. Gajeel is already giving him the new drug. "What are you doing?"

"The drug we gave him before isn't working. We got to try something else." Amber goes over to the bed and holds Josh hand.

"Will it work?"

"It has prove effective in the past."

"Ok, I am going to stay beside him. I will make arrangements for Shawn to be some where else. I'll be right back. Shawn stay with your brother." Leaves the room and goes back to the visitors room. She starts calling the one other person she knows that can look after Shawn. Her heart pounds waiting for him to pick up. "Hello."

"Natsu!"

"Hey Amber what is up. I went by your place and you aren't home."

"I am at the Hospital right now"

"What is wrong? Are you hurt, is the boys ok?"

"It's Josh, Natsu he is sick at the moment. I have Shawn with me, but he can't stay here. I want to be beside Josh right now. I was wondering..."

"I am on my way. I can pick him and bring him back here."

"Really, you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine. I am heading out the door bye" The line goes dead.

Amber puts her cell away. Heads over to window, where she can look out. She feels the same arms go around her once more. "Did you make a call?"

"Yeah, my next door neighbour Natsu is going to come and get Shawn."

"Amber I can take him."

"Gray he doesn't know yet and you haven't sleep. For now, let me do this as his mom."

"Ok, I will not complain. I do want to know something though."

"What is that?"

"The story you stop talking. You said when they where in me. I want to hear it." He puts his hand her stomach. "I want to know what it was like for you to carry them, so tell me."

"They where active, very active. Some nights I get woken up by there movements. I lay awake feeling their kicks. It would last for a few minutes to a hour at most. I enjoyed every moment of it." Tears start to fall. "Now one of them is sick and there is nothing I can do." Amber starts to cry. She gets turn around and Gray wraps his arms around her.

"It's ok, he will be alright." He rubs her back. "I am here with you."

"Gray my boy, my baby boy."

"Shhhh I know my love. I know." Lefts up her face with his finger and wipes the tears from her face. "Thank you for keeping them safe inside of you." He leans down and kisses her lips. It was a soft kiss, not rush, but slow. Gray wanted her to feel his love in the kiss. Keeps kissing her until she feels her a little bit calmer. Then he lefts up his head and with his thumb traces her lips. "I will be here with you for Josh."

"Gray, you don't have to."

"I am, Amber. You are my wife. They are mine."

Amber hugs Gray a little closer to her. "Sorry, So sorry."

"Shhh. We will talk about all of this later. Right now go be with Josh. I will go get your pills for you. Is it still worse or about the same."

"Worse."

"Ok, Take it easy."

She heads down to Josh room. Gray stays back. He makes a call to pharmacist at the hospital. Amber was about to head into the room. When her name was being called out. "Sting!"

He comes running over. "Hey there, I got your message. Thought I would stop by instead of calling." He gives a kiss on a lips and hugs her. "How are you doing?"

"I have one of my great many headaches and sick with worry for my boy."

"I am here now to worry along with you. I took the day off from work."

"Sting, you didn't have to do that. I know how busy you are right now."

"It's fine, plus this shows that I have a good side." His hand goes on the side of her waist and pulls her into him.

"Sting?"

"Your hair it's never down, you look amazing." She blushes. Touches her hair and forgot that last night Gray had taken out the bun when he first kissed her.

"Yeah, couldn't have my hair up any longer. I had to undo it." It was best for her not to say anything to what happen last night. "Ready to meet them even though it's like this?"

"It's fine babe. Introduce me."

Takes her hand and heads into the room. "Shawn there is some one I like you to meet." He stands up and comes over to his mother from playing with the toys on the floor. "This is Sting the guy I am seeing right now."

The dark blue hair women felt guilty for saying that. No, she did tell Gray that she thought of them as divorce, there was no problems. Sting kneels down to his level. "Hey there Shawn nice to meet you. I would like to shake your hand." Shawn offers it but doesn't say anything.

"Shawn don't be rude. Say hi."

"Hi" He goes back to what he was doing before called over by his mom.

"Sorry, this always happen."

"It's cool, they have to warm up to me."

They go over to Josh, still no movement. "This is Josh, his fever has gone up so they are trying a different drug."

"Hey Josh nice to meet you. Hope I can meet you properly when you are better. Your mother here is worried for you. Lets get this fever down ok."

Amber wipes her tears away from her eyes. "Don't cry, I know it will get better?"

"Yeah, lots of stuff going on and it's stressful."

"What can I do? Do you need some food, coffee. My shoulder to lean on." He smiles at her.

"She already has a shoulder to lean on, and that is me." Gray walks back into the room. Glares at Sting for being to close to her and holding a hand. "Here are your pills, take one now. ok?" He kisses her forehead. Stands close to her.

"Dr. Fullbuster, Why are you here?"

"I am here for my boys and wife."

"Gray...shhh they don't know yet."

Sting looks at Amber to confirm what he belives he just heard. "They don't know what?"

"I didn't know I had twins until last night. When Amber brought Josh in." Amber walks away from Gray.

"You didn't know?"

"Amber never mention it me before she left six years ago, she was expecting at the time." The blonde looks to his girlfriend, hearing all that from Gray's mouth. "Amber?"

"Can we not get into it right now. Please. Josh is the one I am concern about. Not what is in the past."

"Your right babe." Sting comes over to her. "Like I said, I am here for you."

"Thanks. I am going to go get some water to take for my pill. Also, Shawn. Natsu is coming to pick you up."

"He is?"

"You will be going home with him."

"Yaaay. Mommy can I play on his PS4."

"That would be up to Natsu not me." He comes and hugs her, he was all excited to go to yhe neighbors. "Go back to playing. I'll be back." Amber turns to look at the two men in the room. Both of them are eyeing her as she goes. Gray winks at her. She holds her breath and walks away. "I have forgotten how sexy he is."

Her heart skips at beat remembering the times they had made love. He was tender, loving and gentle. They never rushed and it would last for hours. The night she believe she convince the twins. They had gone away to a hot spring resort. Having no clothes on in there suite and having a small hot pool out front keep them contain where they were. She wipes a tear from her face. If things didn't happen they way they did. They would probably be on their 4 kid now.

Somebody else was calling her name as she was going to the visitor area. Natsu comes running over to her. "I am here."

"So you are, did you run all the way from your place. You really are out of breath."

"No, I have my car. I wanted to rush into the building as fast a I could."

"Well here have some water." Amber pours him a cup and one for herself. Natsu takes a drink from his and he watches her take a pill.

"A migraine?"

"Yes, probably due to all that is going on." They start walking back to the room, in silence. When the come into the room. Amber could feel the tension between the two men. "What is going on?" Both men say nothing. Shawn comes over, to explain.

"Sting, told Gray to back off? Gray said he wouldn't. Couldn't understand it all" Amber glares at the two older men.

"Not to worry Shawn, you can go home. Sting, you remember Natsu. And Natsu, this is Gray Fullbuster, he works here and also ..." She whispers to him "The kids father."

Natsu look at Amber in shock. "This is your Ex that you caught cheating on."

"I wasn't cheating, it was a misunderstanding. We are not divorced" Amber puts her hand to her face. This isnt wasn't good for her migraine.

"What do you mean not divorced?" Sting askes. Didn't like the sound of that. Amber walks to the other side of the bed.

"We are divorced, Gray still needs to sign the papers. Right?"

"Nope" With a determined look, he wasn't going to back down.

"I will get some drawn up then."

"Still not going to sign them."

Natsu goes and stands between to of them. "Ok, calm down everyone. I am sure Amber doesn't really want to talk about this now. Since she is having a migraine lets end this chat." Natsu goes to shake both hands of the two other guys. All of them eye each other. She believe the tension in the room increased.

"Shawn get your stuff on. We don't want Natsu to stay here any longer then he has too."

"It's alright, I can stay if you need me."

"Natsu, as her boyfriend we have it taken care off."

"That goes for me then, she is my wife, you don't need to be here either. You can leave."

Amber started to sway, her head was now pounding and the lights and sounds need to be turn off. Holds on to the foot of Josh's bed. "Maybe all of you can go."

"Amber!" Gray quickly comes to her aide. "You need to lay down." He touches her cheek and the other two guys wanted him gone.

"I want is for all of you to leave ok. I don't need men acting like children, and my sons come first. If none of you can respect that, then there is the door. Natsu can you please take Shawn?"

"Ok Shawn lets go. We can play the newest game I got." Shawn jumps up and down. Her son comes up to her. They hug and say good bye.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Take care of yourself to."

"I will be fine. I am here for them not for myself" He salutes and heads out the door with Shawn. Amber was still holding on to the bed. "Now for you two."

"No it's time for you Amber" Gray sweeps her up into his arms. Not caring for Sting to get mad at him or not. He didn't really give two cents for his reaction when he lifted her up.

"Gray put me down."

"You can't stand, My love." He heads over to the second bed. "Glad I got the other bed in here last night. Lays her down. "Have you taken the pill"

"Yes I did."

"Good now rest."

"Gray!" She sits up, ready to get out of bed if need be

"Amber, this is to stressful for you right now. Let me carry some of it." He rubs his knuckles on her cheek.

"He is right Amber. I will let you rest, I can call you later." Sting leaves the room, not wanting to stick around.

"Sting!" She calls out to him. He doesn't answer. "Did you really need to do that?"

"I was only making sure he knows that you have me not him."

"You don't have me, Gray."

"Not yet, Amber." Leans down and kisses her lips and making her lay back down. His hand on her waist as he continues to the kiss her. He stops and looks into her eyes. "You will be my wife again. We will continue with our family." His hand moves to her stomach. "We will make it grow." She holds her breath, by his touch on her. "I want you in my arms, make love to you, whispers sweet words to you. Get you pregnant."

"Gray..."

"It will happen Amber, you loved me back then, I know you still do. You haven't pushed me away from kissing you."

"Gray, I want you to sign the papers when I hand them to you."

"No, I will not. You can try. Now rest. I am going to go back home for a bit."

"OK, get some sleep."

"We will see. Might come back and sleep here with you." She shakes her head. He stands back up. "If he wakes, call my cell." Gray writes down his number and hands it to her.

"I will." He kisses her one more time. "See not resisting" He smirks. She pushes him away.

"Go!"

Heads to the door and put a hand on the bed frame "Sleep, my love"


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes open up from her sleep and adjust to the room. The migraine was still there, but it wasn't as bad from before. She sits up on the side of the bed and looks over at Josh. A nurse was beside him taking his vitals. "How is he?"

She smiles at Amber, happy to deliver some news "The fever has come down some, but have not broke yet."

"Has he woken up?"

"For maybe about a minute. Then back to sleep he went. Which is good." Amber comes over and kisses his forehead. He was still feeling hot to her lips. "My baby boy. Get better ok." Amber looks down at what she is wearing. "I have been in the same clothes as last night. I don't want to leave him to go home and change?"

"Do you know of anyone that can drop some off?"

"Will yes, but she is at work." Looks at her watch, for the time. "For a other hour."

"Call her and see if she will bring something for you after work."

"Thanks I will do that."

She steps out of the room and calls Lucy. Did not want to go down to the visitor room to do it. "Hi Amber what do you need?"

"Why do you think I need something?"

"I know you and you don't have a car to get you anywhere."

"I was wondering if you can swing by and pick up a some clothes for me and a change of pj's and clothes for Josh."

"Sure no problem. Has Gray Fullbuster been around for Josh?"

"Uhhh umm yes he has."

"When I see him next, I will have to ask him out." Amber couldn't tell her the truth over the phone. It was best to do it in person. She had to phone up her boss to get papers drawn up for him to sign. What he told her earlier, had her heart going. To much time has past for her to fall back in love with him. He has to step away from her too. Find a new love interest. The boys will get to know there dad. They both can carry on with their lives.

After the phone call to Lucy, she dails up Laxus. "Is something wrong with Josh?"

"No, he is about the same. I need a you to do something for me?"

"Need more time off?"

"It might happen, but I need divorce papers drawn up and bring them here."

"Why do you need those?"

"Gray never sign his copy and he is working here at the moment. Saw the twins last when I bought them in."

"He didn't?"

"No, can you do it for me. I don't need to resign as well right."

"You are good, we just need his. I will do it up now, I still have it on file and have it deliver over to you by Purolator, need to sign for it."

"That is great, thanks." They finished the call and Amber goes back to siting next to Josh.

It didn't take long for the envelope to arrive with the papers inside. She sign for them and put them next to her purse. To hand them over to Gray when he comes back. Lucy walks into the room soon afterwards. "Hey girl, how is it going? I brought the stuff you said."

"Thanks" Returns her keys and hands her the bag. Amber puts it's on the bed "Did you bring the car back?"

"No, you didn't tell me to. I came in my own car."

"That is ok, I can figure out a ride later. When he is better."

"There is no need to figure it out then. You will have me to take you back home." Gray comes into the room with a drink tray and bag of fast food in his hand. "Here you go Amber, I thought you might be hungry by now. You haven't eaten all day?"

"Thank you Gray." She takes it from his hands and place it on the table in the room. Grabs the cup of warm coffee and takes a sip. "That hits the spot."

Gray laughs. "I can see your love for coffee hasn't change in these last six years."

"The cup from this morning, didn't really do the trick."

Lucy looks at the two in conversation. Could tell something was going on with them. Gray turns to Lucy, like he finally notice her. "Hey, been here long?"

"No I came off work and Amber ask me to pick up a few things for her." Points to the bag. He walks over to the bed and peeks inside the bag. "Ah clothes and a change for Josh."

"Going to do that after I eat."

She takes a bite of her french fries. Lucy continues to look between the two. Can tell that Gray would keep his eyes on Amber. But she wanted the conversation focus on her. "Dr. Fullbuster, what do you think on the progress with Josh."

"I read his chart and the medication seams to be working slowly but his fever is coming down. It's only matter of time before we see his blue eyes." He smiles at the two women.

Taking a other french fries into her mouth before dabbing it into the ketup. "It seams like forever to me. I can't wait to see them." He walks over to her and steals a fries from the container. She frowns at him and slaps his hand, the fries stay were they are. "That is stealing."

"You will not eat all of them. At most you will eat half and eat all of the burger. Always been like that."

"I could have change you don't know that."

Smirks at her and says "Nah, your still the same."

He winks at her. Lucy couldn't stand it any longer. "Gray how long have you been in Clover?"

"A year"

"Where did you come from?"

"Magnolia, worked at Fairy Tail Hospital."

"Any siblings?"

"I have a brother, who is married and they have one daughter." Gray turns back to Amber. "Lyon married Juiva, there daughter Rain is five years old."

Amber looks away from him. Lucy ignores the looks between the too. "Gray, are you seeing anyone? I thought maybe we could hang out, see a movie?"

Amber snap her head at Lucy. She should have told her before he came back. Hope that her reaction will not make her mad at her for not telling her sooner. Everything from last night and what is happening with Josh was important. Gray takes the container of fires after Amber puts it back on the table. Goes for her burger to be eaten."Sorry Lucy. I am married." He shows her his ring finger.

"Oh I should have asked before." Lucy looked hurt, that she was turn down. She wanted to know what she was up against. If he didn't have any interest in her. "What is your wife like?" Amber felt like hiding at this point. Quickly eats the rest of the burger and does not want to hear what he will say about her.

"She is beautiful, smart, sexy, makes me laugh, lights up the room as she walks in. My heart beats faster when I am near her." Gray turns his eyes on Amber while he says it out loud. "We have two little boys, and one day here soon, she will be pregnant with our third." Amber puts her hand on her stomach thinking back to when the twins were in her. Always wanted a big family with him back then. Gray sees her place her hand on her belly. He comes up to her and stands in front, and out of Lucy view, place a hand on hers. He whispers. "Soon, my love." He turns back around.

"That is wonderful that you think of her this way. What is her name?"

Gray puts the fires down. He wraps a arm around Amber waist. "Lucy, Amber is my wife."

Her jaw dropped "What?"

"We are divorce, Lucy."

"No we are not. I didn't sign the papers."

"As luck would have it. I have some by my purse over there, that you can sign?" Lucy looks at the envelope on the bed. Lucy turns to her friend.

"Why didn't tell me?"

"Lucy I am sorry, I didn't know he was the one you were interested in. Anyways, I sign my papers for the divorce. When he signs them too, then he can find someone else." Amber walks over to Lucy. "If you're mad at me that is ok. I wont try to deceive you, with Josh being sick. I thought it wasn't a right time to mention it."

Lucy sighs. She didn't like seeing her friend upset, even right now as it was. "It's ok, I know you wouldn't do that to me." They hugged each other. "I am going to go home now. If you need me, call."

"You are awesome Lucy."

"Yeah, I know I am." Together they both giggle. Lucy waves bye and heads out.

Amber didn't want to be in the room, wanted to hide somewhere, anywhere. Because she knew with Gray staring at her from behind. He wanted to talk and she could tell he wasn't happy. What saved her this time, was movement on the bed. Amber turns and sees Josh waking up. "Josh?"

"Mommy?"

"Oh baby, how are you feeling?" She feels his forehead, it felt cooler. Gray picks up the stethoscope on the nightstand table. He puts it on and listens to him. Amber watches Gray as he does his exclamation. "Well?"

"He sounds a lot better from before. I will let Gajeel know to continue with the drug."

Amber puts her hand on her chest. "I am so glad, he will recover now. When can I take him home."

"That will be up to Gajeel to decide that, I shouldn't be checking on him like this."

Amber hugs Josh. "Mommy where am?."

"The hospital, sweetie, you are still not feeling well."

"Where is Shawn?"

"Your brother is with Natsu, you can see him when you return home. Are you hungry? Want something to drink? Anything?"

"Can I have Ice cream?"

Amber laughs, glad to hear him ask for his favorite thing. "Ok I'll get you some." Amber felt that a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She looks at Gray. "I will be right back." Leaving the room as fast as she can. Needed the distraction and time to escape for a bit.

Gray turns to look down at his son. "Josh will you be ok for a moment? I will be right back too."

"Yes." Gray goes out of the room. He sees Amber hurrying down the hallway. Before he goes after her tells the nurse to get Gajeel to see to Josh. Gray, goes after Amber. With his long legs he would be able to reach her before she goes into the cafeteria.

She was about to reach the doors to go inside the cafeteria for ice cream. When a hand goes on her arm. She is then pulled to go into a empty room. Gray closes the door behind him and he puts her up against the door. His lips are on hers and a hand on her waist. Pushes her hands onto his chest to be free. He grabs them, puts them bove her head and holds them there, with one hand. As he continues to kiss her. Doesn't ask to part her lips to seek entrance, he wanted that dominance over her. The other hand moves along her body. He lifts up his her shirt and his hands touches her skin. He feels along her sides and he moves it along her stomach. Feels a scar on her abdomen and stops the kiss to look at her eyes. "A scar?"

Trying to take in some breaths from his onslaught kiss. "Gray Josh, got to go back."

"Not yet. Not finished. The scar Amber?"

"I had a C-section, you should know that." His hand continues to move and he does the button on her pants and pulls down the zipper. His hand goes inside her underwear. "Gray... don't."

He keeps looking at her. Watches her face as his hand goes down more and feels her entrance. Fingers move up and down on her opening lips. "You remember what it feels like to be touch by me?"

"Gray..please don't."

"That please will turn into please I want more." He slips a finger into her opening and feels around inside her. "I remember what you feel like, I remember the moans, the pleasure I give you. Has anyone else touch you down here?"

"It's been six years what do you think."

"I will have to replace those kisses and touches with my hands and lips." Capture her lips with hers once again. He was hungry for her. Wanted her, after her telling Lucy about the papers. Needed Amber to know, what they have between each other still exists. He wasn't going to stop. Those papers where going to be ripped up. When he gets his hands on them. Gray hears a moan coming from her.

As he continues to play with her. She shifts her weight to allow her legs to spread wide. He stops for a moment, to pull down her pants and underwear and return his fingers back inside her. His hand is still holding her hands in place. Then places two more fingers inside her and he feels her getting wet around them. She moans some more. Making his bottom half responding to her voice. He breaks apart from the kiss, his head stays close to her lips. Waiting to take them again. His fingers still play inside her "I want to make love to you right here and now. I want you to forget about those papers."

Searches her eyes for answer. Continues fingering her and putting in a other finger inside her. She opens her mouth as she feels his fingers making her wanting to squirm against his hand. Hasn't forgotten his touches or kisses on her body from making love. The others that have had her, was never the same. Gray completed her in every way. He moves his thumb and rubs her clit with it. She arches her back and her head hits the door. Almost cums at that moment. Gray knew she was close. Keeps going, wanting her to cum.

Knowing that he can take her whenever he so desires. She licks her lips. Her mind and heart were at odds with each other. A part of her wanted this to stop and the other part wanted more. "I know you are almost at your limit. Want me to continue or stop."

"Gray...I."

"You what, tell me." Wanted to take her over to the bed and eat her out to finished her off. To taste her, lick her up, and make her scream out his name.

"Gray...I...Gray." Her moaning gets louder unable to think of reason.

"Tell me my love, tell me what you want." Amber didn't want to give in. If she did he would continue with the advances.

Then the unexpected happen, there's a knock on the door. "Is there someone in here."

"It's Dr. Fullbuster, I am making a call right now."

"Sorry doctor didn't know you were in here carry on." Amber was able to get out of his hold and get his hand out of her pants. Pushes him back and quickly does up her jeans. Amber couldn't move at the moment. Having a wave of orgasm, she climaxed. He was able to make her cum while the person was behind the door.

"You enjoy that?" He smirks at her. Turns a bright shade of pink.

"Not going to repeat that." She opens up the door and heads into the cafeteria to get the Ice cream.

"Will my wife. We are differently going to repeat that and more." He got his answer at the last minute when she cum onto his hand. Holds up his fingers and licks them and taste her juice. "I want more." Locks the room and goes into the bathroom and where he cums into the toilet. He couldn't go back to his sons room. Feeling the way he does.

Josh enjoyed, eating his ice cream. Amber got two of them for him. But he share one with her. Gajeel, had check on him and told Gray and her that, Josh will remained in the hospital for at lest two more days. Amber laid on the bed with him and watch his kid shows. She was very happy to see him smiling and laughing. Gray tried to get close to Amber again, when he returned to the room, but ignored his advances.

What had conspired in the other room will stay as a slight weakness on her part and she promised herself that it was a one time indulgence to which will never concede again. Gray didn't find the papers when he was in the room. He was adamant that he would shred and possibly burn them in the trash can. The only thing he could do now was have that long awaited talk they have been putting off. With her being attached to Josh like glue it will all unfold when he will be release from here.

"Mommy will I be going home tomorrow?"

"No, not quite yet. It will not be for two more days at lest. You will be missing your first day of school."

"Will Shawn be going with out me?"

"I don't have anyone to take him to school right now, and I want to be here for you. He will be missing as well." Amber had to do something thinking on what to do with Shawn while she stays here. Natsu was able to take him today, but to say he can for the next two days was pushing it. If only her brothers lived closer. Jellal, and Mystogan were back in Magnolia, that is a 4 hour trip. They wouldn't come for two days and go home. Unless, Josh got worse again, and she hope that will not happen. Lucy, had her job to consider to, when taking care of the boys for her. Amber put her head on the pillow next to Josh and thought how she could deal with both of her boys. Thinking about it, had put her to sleep.

When Gray was in the room earlier watching the t.v as well. He was asked if he could finished off part of other doctors shift. Really didn't want to do it, because Josh was now awake. Gray wanted to spend time with Josh and get to know him. He was almost done the 3 hours, when he enter the room to see how they were doing. Josh saw him come in and he put his finger to his lips.

"Mommy is sleeping?" A small finger points to her on the bed. Gray comes around the bed and sees his sleepy wife. The raven comes to the head of the bed on her side. Brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Sleepy beauty." Gray would watch Amber sleep when they where together. It was mostly after they made love and content in each other arms. Missed those days so much. His heart was screaming for it to return to how it was. "I'll move her to the other bed, don't want her hogging your space."

Josh moves and kisses his mom on the cheek. "Goodnight Mommy." Gray carefully lifts her up and carries her to the other bed.

"Still light in my arms, you are." Amber had snuggle into his chest a little bit more. He smiles down at her, before laying her down the bed. Takes the blanket and covers her up and moves back over to Josh. "You should sleep too, past your bedtime?"

Josh looks up at him. What comes out of his mouth, Gray wasn't ready for it. "Mommy has a picture of you by her bed."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she was wearing a white dress and you where dressed in black." Gray knew it was one of there wedding photos. "I saw it there a few days ago. We aren't allowed in mommy's room."

"I will not tell her, that you seen it." Josh looks at his mom and then back at Gray. "You want to ask me something else?"

"Can I?"

Sitting down on the bed next to Josh. Letting the boy know he was all ears, waitng for him to ask him anything. "I think you are very bright boy and you pick up on things. What do you want to ask me?"

"Are you my dad?"

Gray beams at him. "Can you keep it a secret for now? Your mom wants to tell you and your brother."

"I can try, but it's true right?"

Gray ruffles his hair. "Yes it's true, I am your daddy." Josh pulls back his covers, gets on his knees and wraps his arms around Gray. It stun him for a moment, and he gives him a big squeeze. "My boy, thanks for the hug. You need your sleep."

His son pulls back from him and recovers himself up. "Well you stay in here tonight too."

"Sure, do you mind if I lay down with your mom." He shakes his head. "I have to get back to my rounds, once I am done I'll come in okay?"

"Ok."

Gray tucks him in, and turns off the t.v. "Goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight Daddy." It melted Gray's heart when he said it to him.

"Remember, not to let your mom know"

"Nope."

Once, he was done his rounds he comes back into the room. Josh was fast a sleep. Gray gets closer to the other bed. His body was achy to be near her, sleep with her and have her in his arms. Carefully gets on the bed, not to wake her up. Lays down and wraps a arm around her waist and pulls her to him. Amber was a light sleeper, it was when she was over tired or stress that she wouldn't even hear a pin drops.

Props his head on his hand and look down at her. Moved his hand from her waist and place it on her cheek and rubs it with his thumb. Gray leans down and softly kisses her lips. Used to do this in the middle of the night to make love to her. Being in the room with his son in the other bed, wasn't in his favour. He continue to kiss a little bit more, when he felt her responded to him. She opens her mouth a little and his tongue sneaks in, he explores inside feeling around.

A hand goes at the back of his neck to pull him closer to her. Gray had to stop this or it will get out of control. Grabs her hand as he pulls back his head and kisses her palm. Amber eyes were now open. "Hi my love."

"Gray?" Her eyes widen and she tries to sit up. He pulls her down against his chest.

"Shhhh don't want to wake up Josh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am sleeping with my wife."

"I am not your wife."

"You very well know you are, those papers are in void. We are very much married Amber." He holds out his left hand for her to see her wedding band on his pinkie. "I will be putting this back on your finger soon."

"Gray, I have already explain it to you. I have the papers, for you to sign"

"I don't give a dam about them. I will rip them up Amber. Doesn't matter how many times you get them reprinted. Until you realize we still belong to each other. I am not going anywhere." She rolls onto her side facing away from him. He sighs. "Look I am sorry Amber. I don't want to get mad and fight. I want you to think of us. Come back to me." He moves closer to her and put his head near hers and puts a hand on her waist. "You are the only one for me, as I am for you." Kisses her cheek. "Goodnight my love."

Pulls her closer to him. Amber allows it, she didn't want to start a fight with Josh in the room. They have some unresolved issues. If he will not sign the papers. She wasn't to sure what to do. It took her a long while after that to fall back a sleep.

The next morning, Gray was awake first and then Josh. A nurse had brought in breakfast for him. Before the nurse left the room she was eyeing her co-worker in the bed with the dark blue hair women. She could tell that Gray was head over heals in love with the women next to him. He was staring at her again, and playing with the strains of her long hair that reach to her waist. "Can we wake up Mommy, Daddy?"

"You bet we can, There is one thing you have to do first."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes, going to kiss mom awake."

"Ewww don't want to see that."

"Then close your eyes son."

He puts his blanket over top of his head. "Ready." Gray laughs at him. Then he looks down at Amber, brushes her hair once more. She had manged in the night to snuggle right up close to his chest. With her on her back and facing him, the kiss will be easier to insinuate. He leans his face down closer to hers. Did the same thing as last night. He kisses her softly, and she responses again to him. His hand on her waist pulling her closer. She moans as he kisses some more and seeks entrance to her mouth. Playing with her tongue.

Amber eyes snap opens, and she stops the kiss. Slaps him in the face. "Gray stop this." Her feet swing off the bed onto the floor, pushes herself off the bed. Gray was taken aback by the slap. For as long as he has know her, not once has she ever done something like to him. He touches his cheek, feels the imprint of her hand on him. Amber turns and glares at him. "We are not kissing, touching, or even a hug, nothing." She moves her hands if she was calling out safe on the mound. "If you don't like it. You can sign the papers and find someone else. You and me are done"

Storms into the bathroom that is in the room and slams the door. Amber had put her bag into the bathroom the following night, and also ask for towels from the nurse. So she would be able to have shower this morning. The last 40 hours have made her tired, irritable, her mind been either thinking about her boys or what do to do with her Ex. Amber could feel a other migraine coming on. She takes off her clothes and gets into the shower. Gray gets out of bed. "Josh, have your breakfast. I am going to have a chat with your mom."

"You aren't going to have a fight are ya?"

"No, something different then that." Gray turns on the t.v and hands Josh a pair of headphones and plugs in the cable to the t.v. Then goes over to the bathroom door and turns the knob. "Ah she didn't lock it." He goes in and locks the bathroom door. He pulls back the curtain. "That was on call for you know."

"Gray! Get out of here." She grabs the curtain to cover herself up.

"Amber! I have seen you naked countless of times. Steps closer to her. Feeling the water drops on him.

"You are going to get wet."

"I don't care, you didn't need to slap me. I have kissed you that way before remember, which you have enjoy time and time again. Never had any complaints."

"You aren't getting it. There is nothing between us anymore. You think there is, it's all delusional grandeur. Now leave!" She points her finger to the door. Her heart was starting to beat faster. The look that he was giving her was one of sexual desire. She takes a step back, not knowing what he was going to do next.

"Oh no sweetheart not leaving." Steps right into the shower, his hair and clothes start to get wet. Her eyes scan at his shirt, that is sticking to his skin and she can see the outline of his build and tone chest. She wanted to reach out and touch him. What she said to him minutes ago, didn't want to take it back.

He reaches for the curtain that she grabbed and pulls it away. Checks over her naked body. "Gray leave." He reaches his hand out and places it back behind her head and brings her forward to him and a other hand wraps around her waist. Starts kissing her and continues where he left off. Playing with her tongue, sucking on her lips and making them swollen. When he heard her start to moan, he stops and looks at her.

"See you still want my kisses and have my hands around you. Don't say we aren't through. We are far from being near that." He rubs her cheek with his hand and moves it down to her swollen lips and his thumb brushes over it. "I am not going anywhere, my love." Her hands where on his chest, when he was kissing her. She didn't have the guts to push him away. He steps away from her and closes the curtain back up for her to finished. Gray leaves the bathroom and the room to go to his office for a change of clothes. Staff and residents stare as he walk down the hallway. Wondering why he was drench in water. He reached his office, went inside and close the door locking it behind him. Where he slumps up against the door. "I could have had you right there, my wife."

He looks down at both wedding bans. Since their time apart, Gray didn't have a other women underneath him. She was all he needed, right now he was at his limit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu was able to keep Shawn for the two days that Josh was going to be in the Hospital for. He even brought him over to see his older twin for a little bit each day. Amber was happy to see her boys together. For siblings such as them, they do fight off and on. There was a certain bond both of them share and sometimes words didn't need to be spoken to know what the other one was thinking.

When Shawn was about to leave to go back home, with Natsu. Josh had said something to his younger brother. Amber wasn't in the room when they were together. A call from Sting keep her in the visitors room. Natsu was giving the boys there space see one other. He had a friend that had broken his leg, so he went to check on him on a different floor.

Gray was working, when he enter the room. "Hello boys. How are you doing Josh?"

"I feel better, I want to go home."

"In a few more hours you will be. I will be taking you home." Gray and Amber haven't really talked since the shower incident the other day. He did tell her that he would be taking them home. Shawn comes over to Gray and motions him to come closer to him. Keels in front of Shawn. "What is it, Shawn?"

He wraps his arms around Gray and gives him a hug. "Josh said, you are our dad. That there is a picture of you and mommy together" Gray smiles at the boy and lifts him up and takes him over and sits him beside Josh.

"Yes I am your dad, but remember can't tell your mom. She wants to tell to you both." They both nod there heads. "Good boys. Where is your mother?"

"She got a call from Sting on her cell. Then she went that way." Shawn points to where she went. He didn't really wanted to know, that she was still talking to this blonde guy let alone, seeing him as well.

"Do you boys like this guy?"

"We don't like any guy that mom has seen."

"Why not?"

"They aren't our dad and they try to act like one."

"I hope you start to like me?"

Josh looked at his brother. "We already do."

There mom walks in. Doesn't make eye contact with Gray. Goes right over to her twins. "Natsu will be here soon Shawn to take you back home. We will be home soon after that."

"Why can't I stay."

"Yes why can't he stay mom."

"Why, because I don't think Shawn will be able to stay put longer then five minutes. Then when that happens you two get into mischief. So my answer is no."

"I will be good I promise."

"I have heard that before."

"But mom."

"NO! buts Shawn. You will be going home with Natsu."

Amber put two fingers at the bridge of her nose. Gray was watching Amber seeing the pain expression in her face. "A other migraine?"

"Yeah, started not to long ago. Already took my pills."

"Why don't you lay down for a bit?"

"I need to find Gajeel to get his release papers. When Natsu comes back. Tell him I'll talk to him later." Amber leaves the room in search for the doctor.

"Mommy isn't to happy."

Josh looked to his dad. "No she isn't, but maybe we can cheer her up?"

"How?"

"We can get her favourite food for supper."

"You mean pizza?"

"Ham and pineapple. Do you two like the same?"

"I like it and Shawn likes pepperoni."

"Ok I will order some? Anything else we should get her?"

"Mom, likes pop and Ice cream" Josh grins at him. He would eat more ice cream instead of the pizza.

"Ice cream we have to get from the store. How are we suppose to surprise her if we have to go to the store?"

"I can help!" Gray turns and sees Natsu standing against the door frame. He walks in. "Sorry for listening in. I saw Amber leave."

"It's ok, Amber said she will talk to you later."

"Thanks, Let me help in cheering her up."

"You don't need too, I got this."

"Like you said, how are going to get this stuff if she is with you. Amber is friend, I would do about anything for her."

Gray stands turns and looks at Natsu. Giving him a stern stare."Do you have a thing for my wife?"

"For your information, I do, but since you to are still married. I am not going to pursue her. If you choose to sign the divorce papers and make it easy for me to swoop down on her."

Gray steps closer to Natsu. "Not going to happen. Those papers, will not be sign."

Natsu holds up his hands. "I get ya, man. Do you want my help or not?"

All of them made perpetration in ordering food. Shawn went with Natsu to get the Ice cream and to pick up the pizza, which Gray put in the order. Natsu had Amber's spare keys in case she lost hers. He would be able to enter her house to put the ice cream into the fridge freezer and put the pop into the fridge.

Gajeel and her come back into the room. After signing him out. "Well Josh you are now free to go back home."

He jumps up and down on the bed. "Josh stop jumping on the bed. Now get ready to go."

Gajeel laughs.Happy to see his patients go home. "It's ok, it shows how happy he is to leave from here. Now take it easy. Have fun at school. Gray why don't you end your shift now. I can take over for you?"

"Then I'll go back to my office and get my things."

Gajeel waves at Josh and heads back to work. Amber hands Josh the bag. "Use the bathroom and change into your clothes." He takes the bag from her and runs to get change. Amber stood there and rub the back of her neck with her hand. Gray walks over to her and puts his hands on her neck and starts to massage. "Gray stop."

She goes to walk away, but he grabs her around the waist and pulls her back into him. "Your neck is stiff. Let me do this." Holds her with one arm and takes his other hand to relieve the tension in her neck. Amber didn't want to feel his hands on her. It would leave a lingering station that does not go away. Wouldn't admit to it, but it felt good. When he was done, his other arm goes around her waist and holds her place. Gray's mouth goes to her ear. "Well I be welcome into your place?"

She turns her head. "I was going to invite you in, going to tell the boys tonight."

He rise his brow at her, surprised she was going to do it so soon. Thought maybe wait a few from Josh beung in the hospital. "Really?"

"Yeah, they will be heading back to school here, best to let them know before that."

Not wanting to let her go yet he turns her around and a arm still keeps her in place. He puts a hand on her cheek. "Well you let me do other things with them to."

"It's up to them, if they wish too or not. I am not going to force them. They barely know you."

"They will get to know me. Thanks my love."

He goes to lean down to kiss her. She puts her hand on his lips. "No Gray."

Josh opens the door up. "I am ready mom." Pushes herself away from him. They stare at each other. Gray wanted to kiss her, embrace her and not let her go. "Mommy?"

Shaking her head to not be transfixed on him. "Yeah lets get going." Amber takes the bag from Josh. Picks up her purse from the other bed. She starts, to put on her jacket and Gray comes over to help her get into it. "Thanks"

"No problem. I have to go back my office quickly, why don't you two come with me.

"Ok."

Ready to grab the bag, but Gray beats her to it and picks it up instead. "I'll carry it for you."

They go to his office and he takes off his doctors coat and puts on his. Amber walks into his office and looks around. On his wall where his degrees from Med School. Had a book self with Medicals books. Then she goes over to his desk. He had a computer, a day planer, pens and a coffee cup. Picks it up, it was the one she got for him. When he first passed his medical exams with high marks. Smiles looking at the cup remembering that day. She puts it back down and also sees a photo frame. Her hand reaches for it then she pulls it back. It was picture of the both of them on there wedding day. They were at the alter, and the pastor said kiss the bride. Amber picks it up anyways and looks at it. Engross with what she is doing, Amber puts her finger on the picture. "Mommy?"

"What?"

"Can we go?"

"Uh huh." Gray takes the picture from her hands, and puts it down on own desk.

"Amber, lets go."

She turns to look at him. "Gray..." She had tears in her eyes. Was wiping them away.

"You are remembering, that day?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You where so beautiful on our wedding day." He wipes a falling tear on her cheek. "Come, lets get you two home." They leave the room, walk out the hospital and go over the Gray's car. He holds the passenger door open for Amber to go in. Josh, goes into the back seat. Gray turns on his car and heads out of the parking spot. Already given him directions to her place already.

The radio was turn on in the car and Amber was staring out the window. Watching stores, people and buildings pass by. Gray had grab her hand, and was holding it while driving to her house. Amber didn't really mind. Her thoughts where someplace else. Their wedding was held at her brother Jellals place. He had huge house and large land. It was a perfect sitting for them to have the wedding. It was outside, during the summer. It wasn't a to hot of a day, but it was hot enough for a celebration. Jellal being the oldest and the oldest of his twin brother. He pay for it all.

Loved his sister very much, and took the role of parent after there mom and dad died. They where all grown up, Jellal and Mystogan was at legal age to raise their sister instead of her being placed into a other family members care. The twins and her were four years apart in age. She was 20 when they got married. Gray was two years older. Both of her brothers walk her down the aisle and Jellal was the one that hand Amber off to Gray.

When Amber left him six years ago, she never told her brothers why. They did know of her pregnancy but promise her not to say anything to Gray. Lots of people where in attendance and the food was amazing. There was dancing afterwards, wine and their wedding cake. Throwing of her flowers and Gray taking her girdle and throwing for the single men. That night when everything was ending and they were the first to go. They travel to there honeymoon. Where they spent blissful days in each other arms. Saying I love you, making memories for there future together. Then six months later, she found him with Juiva. It was still a hard pill to shallow. What he told her about how she was drunk, Lyon need him to carry her. She thought Gray was his brother. Amber still didn't want to believe it.

That was six years ago, and a lot has change from that time. Most of her life was raising her twins. She didn't start dating again until they were at 4 years of age. Some of the men she had dated wasn't interested in a women that had kids. There were some that wanted only sex. The first time she did it with someone else after Gray. It felt wrong to her, that she was cheating on him. Now that she is looking back on it, she has been with out knowing that he didn't complete his end of ending the marriage.

They were getting closer to her place. Amber was still thinking of the past and present. She had received a call from Sting when she was at the hospital. He had plans for them to go on a date on Friday. Amber had agree to the date. He was a great guy and she has know him for as long as she had know her boss Laxus. Sting had come by his office one day and he introduce himself to her. It was not until a couple of month ago, that he was showing any interest in her. When he ask her on a date, she said yes.

As she was paying attention to the view in front of her. She didn't notice, that Gray had lifted up her hand he was holding and was kissing her palm. Felt his lips on her and she turn her head. "Are you ok?"

She nods her head. Amber tried to free her hand from his grip. His grip was stonger then hers. Gray reached her place and pulled his car into her driveway. Her Suv was in the garaged. He let go of her hand, they all step out of the vehicle. Amber went first to open up the front door to let them in. "I am going to get Shawn next door. Josh put the bag into the laundary room for me." She hands it to Josh.

"Ok Mommy."

Amber doesn't look at Gray as she goes past him. "Ok Josh lets get inside, and wait for you brother and mom. We can get the pop and Pizza ready for her."

Natsu opens up his door. "Hey, Shawn is already for you to take him back."

"Thanks for taking him Natsu. I know you didn't have to, but it help me out."

"No problem, I was glad to do it. Shawn is awesome kid."

Shawn comes running with his stuff. "Hi mom."

"Hello my boy. Are you ready to go back home."

"Yes I am. Can't wait to eat dinner."

"I haven't thought of anything yet. You will have to wait." He grins up at her. Knowing that supper is already at home waiting for them. Amber looks at Natsu and her son. "What is up with you two."

"Nothing" They both said at the same time. Almost giving away the surprise.

"Ok, I know now something is up. What is it?."

"It's nothing, Now go home."

"Ok, but I will ask you later about this." Amber takes Shawn by his hand. "Alright, Your brother is waiting for you." They say bye to Natsu and head back over to her place. They get inside the house. Josh and Gray was standing in the living room. Shawn takes off his shoes and jacket and goes to stand by his brother. Amber does the same and goes into the living room. "What do you boys want to eat tonight?"

"Pizza" They both said, waiting patiently for this moment.

"Really, are you sure you want pizza." The twins look at each other.

"Yeah we do"

"Ok, I'll go order it."

Amber was heading towards the phone. When Gray takes her by the hand. She looks down at him holding it. "Come this way." Pulls her over into the dinning room. On the table was pizza and drinks. Amber is shocked. The boys goes "Surprise!"

"Wow, did you two set this up?"

"No it was daddy that thought of it."

"Yes of course it was your father. Wait what?" Shawn covered his mouth. Amber looks at her two boys. Josh hits his brother over the head. Gray is covering his eyes. She turns to Gray. "You told them?"

"No, I didn't tell them. Josh saw the picture of us in your bedroom. He figured it out and that we look a like. He is smart boy."

Amber sits down at the table. "Josh you were in my room?"

"Yes mommy."

"You saw the picture and when you saw Gray you put two together?"

"Yes."

"You know you aren't suppose to be in my room."

He looks down at the floor. "Sorry."

Amber sighs. "Josh, I am Sorry to. I wanted to tell you two in my own way. I didn't know how you guys would react to Gray."

"We like Gray, we don't have problem with him like the other guys you see."

"That is good. For now lets eat supper." The boys go to there seats at the table. "We don't have napkins. I go grab some from the kitchen. Start eating ok"

In the kitchen Amber was reaching for the napkins in the cupboard. When a hand reaches up and grabs them for her. Gray puts them down in front of her. "Don't be mad at him. Like I said, smart boy."

She turns around and faces him. Gray's stands in front of her. "Can't stay mad at them for long. I should have put that picture away. Then he wouldn't have seen it."

"Why did you leave the picture out?" He puts a hand on the counter on each side of her. Blocking her in. She shrugs.

"It was a nice picture of us."

"I think it's more then a just a picture. I think you didn't want to let go us, when you are trying to."

"No, that is not yet."

"Yes, it is. You know it too." His head leans closer to her. "You still want me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

Amber was about to say no. When the phone starts ringing. Gray was still holding her in place at the counter. "I have to answer that, can you please move." She grabs the napkins and push his arm down.

"Mom the phone is for you."

"I am coming." The napkins goes on the table and takes the phone out of Shawn's hand. Gray follow her out and sat at the table to eat. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. About the date on Friday can we change the time?"

"Sure."

"Great, I will pick you up at 7:30 instead at hour before."

"That works for me. See you then." Sting says bye and they both hang up. Amber goes back to the table to put some pizza on her plate.

"Who was that, mom"

"You don't need to know, Josh. Eat your pizza."

"It was Sting." Shawn tells him. Gray looks at Amber. Ignore the gaze from him and starts eating her food. She will have to take a other pill afterwards. Her migraine was returning.

When the meal was done and the boys help clean up. They all watch some t.v for awhile. Amber sat in her recliner, didn't want to give a opening for Gray to take her hand or to be wrap up in his arms. Still felt him looking at her through out the night. Could tell he wasn't please. Tonight, she will hand him the divorce papers.

Her house wasn't a overall big house, but it did accommodate for their needs. She had closed in backyard, with a bbq and furniture outside. A basement which was the kids play area for when they didn't want to go outside. The boys had separate room, but one or the other will be sleeping in each other beds. The twins had there own bathroom, and she had one in her room.

Where they were sitting in now. The living room was very spacious, with a fireplace and the t.v was perch above on a wall mantle. The last show that Amber allow the boys to watch was ending, Told them to get ready for bed. "When both of you done, we will continue that book we are reading."

"Can dad read to us instead?" The twins were looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"If he wants too."

Gray stands up from his seat on the couch. "I would love too. What book am I reading to them?"

"Narnia." Amber told him. "It's up in my bedroom. I'll go get it for you while the boys get ready." She runs up to her bedroom. Gray wanted to follow her up, but decided to wait after the boys were in bed to have a conversation with her. Comes back down and hands the book over to him. He purposely made sure to touch her fingers when he grab the book. She took a quick look at Gray and saw him smirking at her. "You brat." She tells him. Knowing that he did it to get a reaction out of her.

The boys come running downstairs in paw patrol pj. "Where do you want me to read to them."

"We read on one of the boys bed, but the couch will be good. I don't think your tall frame would fit a single bed."

"Well boys, lets read and get you into bed."

"Ok daddy." Josh takes his arm and pulls him over to the couch. Gray sits in the middle of the twins and Amber sits back into her chair. He starts reading to them where she finished off last.

With him reading to them. Amber watch her boys interacting with him. The other guys she has dated, this wasn't possible. The boys are clicking with Gray like it was nothing. Soon she sees Josh nodding off and then Shawn falling a sleep. "Gray look."

He puts the book down. "I guess my voice put them to sleep?"

"Nah it was the story. I'll put them to bed." She goes over to Shawn to pick him up.

"I can do it. You can tell me there rooms." Gray carries up Shawn first. "Shawn is the first door on the right from the top of the stairs and Josh is across from him."

"Where is your bedroom?"

"At the end, but you didn't need to know that."

"Yes, I did for reference for later."

She looks away from him. "Nothing is going to happen, Gray."

"It will. I'll put them in bed you can stay here." When Gray was putting them to bed. Amber went to get the papers and pen. She had them in her purse, it was big enough for all that she needed to carry. Placed them on the coffee table.

Gray was coming back down from Josh room. "I left there bedroom door open?"

"That is ok. I close it when I go up later." Sees the envelope on the coffee table. She is holding out a pen to him. "Sign them"

He walks over to the coffee table.Takes out the papers. Turns to her and he rips them up. "I told you already a few times. Not doing it."

"Gray, dam it." Throws the pen at him. He walks closer to her. "Gray stay back." She walks backwards.

"We need to talk my wife."

"No we don't, if you had sign these papers then we are through"

"We aren't!" Keeps coming closer to her. She walks backwards up her china cabinet. Gray puts a hand on each side of her head. "We are going to talk now, since we couldn't with Josh in the Hospital. My first question is. Why didn't tell me you were pregnant."

"I already told you that. I was waiting for the right time. Until what happen that night."

"I remember what you said, but still you had plenty of time in the last six years to let me know. His hand moves and places on her stomach. "I would have loved to feel them in you. See your body change, be there through it all. You didn't give me that opportunity. Would have I ever known about them. If we didn't see each other at that fundraiser, knowing we are in the same town."

Amber turns her face away from him. "I don't know. Only a handful of people know about them."

"Who does?"

"My brothers."

"And who else."

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Amber!" He was losing his patience with her. Gray never did in the past. He puts a finger underneath her chin and turns her face towards him."

"Tell me."

"Fine, Your brother knows."

"What? How could he have known?"

"He came over to the house the same day I took the pregnancy test. He found it on the counter in the bathroom. I didn't dispose of it. Now that I have told you, I think you should have sign the papers."

"You think that little bit of information is going to push me away. I will have a talk with my brother, but I aint going to stop being married to you." He leans closer to her. "This time, no phone call is going to stop me from kissing you." She starts to put a hand to his mouth. "Not this time, my love." He holds her hand by her wrist and kisses her. Drops her hand and put his hand at the back of her head to tilt it back. To gain more access to her mouth. He licks her bottom lip, after sucking on it. She parts her mouth and a tongue slips in. They continue to the kiss until they hear giggling coming from the entrance way to the living room.

Amber shakes her head. Got lost in his kiss for a moment. Steps around him. "You two should be in bed a sleep. Now up you go?" She walks towards the twins. They run up to there rooms laughing. "I'll be up in a minute." Then she walks over to the front door and opens it up. "Leave Gray."

He walks over to her. "I'll leave for now, now that you have to attend to them. I'll call you later." Before he heads out the door. Wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to give her a other kiss. "I am going to wear you down until you are beneath me on your bed or mine."

She looks at him. "Keep believing that will happen, because it will not."

"That goes the same for you, Keep telling yourself that this is over, when It's not. I will have you again." He gets closer to her face. "When I do, like I said in the hospital to Lucy. You will have number three." His hand goes to her stomach. "Going to make you pregnant, Amber. I want my family, I want you."

She pushes his hand away. "You can see them Gray, that is all. I will get other ones drawn up. Now can you go."

"Like I have said and will keep repeating, I will tear them up again." Gives a quick kiss on the lips. Heads out the door. She closes and slides down the door. Tears fall from her eyes.

"I can't and will not fall in love with you again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Josh and Shawn went to there first day back to school on a Tuesday. The boys wanted Gray to be there that morning. Amber was fine with it as long as he didn't try to kiss her or do anything else. The rest of the week still belong to her, she had no plans to return to work just yet. For the time being, she was doing this for her boys. They were happy when Gray agreed to show up to take them to school. The school, wasn't that far away from were they lived. It was a easy walk for them to take.

"Are you sure boys, that you don't want me to come too."

"No, Mom we want Dad to take us." Josh tells her. Getting his backpack ready with his lunch and a pencil case.

"Alright, I'll see you after school then."

"Can't dad pick us up."

"He has work this afternoon Josh. I have allow your dad to do this once a week and then build up. You guys better get going or the first bell will ring."

"Your mother is right boys, I have to make sure my schedule allow me to do this or it might be more difficult to see you two and your mom." Gray looks at her to hear her agree. "Right Amber?"

"Yeah, Sure." They hugged there mom. All three of them goes down the street. Amber closes her door after waving to the boys. "I need a coffee."

The smell of coffee filled her kitchen. She was waiting for it to finally finishing brewing. A cup in her hand waiting for it to be pour with the hot liquid. Her eyes were glued to the coffee pot. When the last drop falls, she picks up the pot. Was pouring the coffee into the mug. When she heard a voice behind her that made her jump. "Can I have a cup?"

Screamed and the coffee goes onto her hand and the cup falls and breaks onto the floor. "Amber!"

The coffee pot gets put on the counter and she touches her hand. "Ouch it hurts."

Gray quickly comes over, takes her over to the sink and starts running the water. He puts her hand underneath the tap. "Hold it there under the cold water. Do you have a first aide kit?"

"Yeah, in the boys bathroom. In the cupboard above the toilet."

Leaves her to go to get it. Amber hoped that her hand wasn't going to blister. Saw the mess on the floor. "Don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up since I scared you. Lets take a look at your hand. Come over here to the table." Amber walks over to him. He takes a look at her hand and sees it was very red. "I will bandage it up."

"Will it blister?"

"It might, but right now. It's not looking like it will. That is a good thing." He starts wrapping her hand up. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I thought you would have gone, when you came back."

"Not to see you first before I left. I would like to see my wife first thing in the morning, if I can. Do you remember when I would leave in the morning, back then. You were in your house coat, and sometimes I would be late for my class. Knowing that you had nothing on underneath."

A deep pink shine on her cheeks as she remembers a few times. She could temp him at the door before he left. They would either go back to bed or make love on the couch or right at the front door. "That was a long time ago and things are different."

"How so, when you have a house coat on you now."

"I am wearing a nightgown."

"I might have to check that out after bandaging your hand."

"I think not."

Gray carries on with wrapping her hand. She hisses in pain when the bandage goes over a a sensitive spot. "Do you have a medical cream?"

"Only in my bathroom."

"Use it, it will help."

"Ok Doc."

When he was finished he brings up her hand to his lips. "I'll kiss it better." She holds her breath in. His gaze was on her, when he very gently kisses her hand. "There I made it all better." He continues to kiss her hand down to her wrist. Softly she says his name.

"Gray.."

"Yes?"

"Release me, I have a mess to clean up."

He smiles and lets her go. "You can go get dress. I will clean it up for you and get you a fresh cup. I don't want you to miss out on your coffee."

"You sound like I have a obsession for coffee."

"You do. If you don't get your first cup in the morning. Sometimes you can be a tad off."

"A tad off, what do you mean by that?"

"See, it's already starting."

She hits his arm hard. Where he quickly grabs her by her waist and pulls her in. Looks down at her bathrobe and takes the string of her house coat and opens it up. "Gray what are you doing?"

"Seeing if it's true. About your nightgown underneath this." Pulls it open and his hand slips into the coat and places it on her waist. Her nightgown was blue and short. "I am still tempted by you, if you have this on or not." He pulls the nightgown off her shoulder and bends his head down and kisses her neck. She takes a breath in and smells him, it was winter pine. The house coat comes right off her body. She looks up at him, thinking this can't happen.

Then kisses her with out her pushing him back. Gray lifts up the nightgown up and his hand goes underneath it. Moves it up to her breast. "Gray don't."

"Why not?"

Continues to rub his hand on her breast. Plays with her nipple. Lifts up the nightgown more. His head moves down and he kisses her nipple and sucks it into his mouth.

"Gray..." Arches her back to him. To take in more of her breast into his mouth. His other hand goes to her bottom. Squeezes her behind and his hand moves to the front. "Open your legs Amber."

"Gray no..We can't"

He lifts her up and puts her down the table. Rubs her cheek as he looks at her. "I want you." His other hand goes to her bare stomach. "I want to fill you up with me. Like I said, get your pregnant." He kisses her as she is on the table. Takes his hand and open up her legs. Fingers feels at her entrance. "You are already wet."

Lays her back down on the table. His head moves down to her breasts and he plays with them again. Kisses and sucks on one and does the same to the other. His other hand at her opening he takes a finger into her. "Amber I want you." Feels around inside her. Amber bites down on her lip. Her will is breaking, this can't happen a second time. His head moves down lower to kiss her belly and trails kisses on her scar and goes lower still. His finger comes out of her. His tongue starts licking her, and his hands spread her legs even wider. So he can have a better look at her.

Juices comes out of her opening, licks it up again. He hears her moans. "Ahhhh Gray." Amber covers her mouth for letting this happen. Was hoping for someone to stop him. Even told him there will be no repeats. He removes her hands away from her mouth. "I want to hear you."

"No Gray, stop!" He doesn't listen to her and keeps going. As he licks her, his fingers play with her clit. She arches her bottom up. Amber can't even think, can't focus on stopping him. Hears his zipper being pulled down on his pants. "Gray no."

"My love, your body is responding to me. So it's a yes." His tongue goes to her clit and plays around in circles. His fingers go back inside of her. This is what he wanted to do in the hospital. He pumps in and out if her. Gray can hear her rapid breathing. "Amber tell me, you want me in you."

"Gray I cant..." He gets up and starts kissing her again. She responds to kissing him back. Her last bit of will breaks as she starts to put her legs around him. When she hears her door opening and Natsu calls out to her.

"Amber?!"

She comes off that high and gets off the table. Quickly puts her house coat back on. Natsu comes into the kitchen as she finishes tying it back up. "Hey, can I borrow some coffee I am out." He looked at the two. Did I miss something?"

Amber's hair was in disarray and Gray was pulling up the zipper of his pants. "Perfect timing, you couldn't wait a other 5 minutes to come over." He glares at Natsu.

"Sorry, not sorry."

"You know where the coffee is. Help yourself I am going to get dressed." Moves past Gray and Natsu to run up to her room. Close her bedroom door and locks it. She needed time to be by herself.

Natsu strolls into the kitchen, and goes over to the cupboard where she keeps the coffee and ooks back at Gray. "If you two are going to do something kinky in the morning you might want to lock the front door."

"How can I do that when you have a key to her house."

Natsu smiles at him. "At lest I have a key. What do you have?"

"I have the ring to prove we are still married. You said, you will not follow through and going after her."

"I meant it, I will not get involved knowing she is still married to you. It's her life, or love life. I'll continue to be her friend." Gray goes over to the mess on the floor to start cleaning up. "How is it trying to get her to come back to you?"

"She given me the papers and I tore them up. I have made a few passes at her. Nothing significant yet. I almost had her on the table, but you go interrupted us"

"I am still not sorry for that. The look on your faces was priceless though."

"Why don't you get your coffee and go?"

Natsu opens up the cupboard and grabs a bag of coffee. "You know Gray as much as I care for Amber. Don't break her heart again."

"I will not hurt her. What have you been told of what happen?" "She was looking around for you, to go home. Came upon the room and saw you holding your Ex in your arms. You where placing her on the bed, she kisses you."

"It was misunderstanding and I told her what truly happen. My brother was in the room, he needed help to bring her up. She got confused to who I was. When she sobered up, she realized her mistake."

"How long did it take for you to notice that Amber was gone."

Gray looks away from him. "Lets stop the conversation, this doesn't concern you."

"Ah, when you did notice, it was to late."

"When I found out she left the party, I went after her."

"Yeah, but you didn't track her down. Six years is a long time, Gray. Are you sure, you can get her to fall in love with you again?"

"Yes I do. What we had or still have. It doesn't really go away Natsu. When you find the person you are meant to be with. Everything falls into place. Amber is that one for me."

"I guess I should wish you luck. I have my coffee now. I will go back to my place." Natsu walks to the front entrance. "Let me give you one piece of advance. You may know Amber well like you say you do, but the time apart has probably change her. Gray, you might have to get to know her all over again."

"If that is the case, then I will take a step back and overlook my approaches towards her."

"I got go. See ya." He yells up at Amber and tells her Goodbye.

"Goodbye Natsu." She calls back, getting ready to hop into the shower.

He was pretty sure he knows his wife. Nothing has really change in the last six years as he can tell by walking through her house, looking at pictures, the little nick knacks she collected, the movies she owns, the books she reads. This was all her, the only changes was from his kids. There toys, shoes, pictures they had on the kitchen fridge. He was deep in thought, thinking back, thinking for the now. There was still so much left unsaid, Gray needed to know more.

The raven was in the living room, when Amber came back down the stairs. She had taken a shower, her hair was let loose down her back. Her clothing she wearing that day was a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, no socks on her feet. Re-bandage her hand with what he put on her before. Took it off so it didn't get wet. He was looking out the window and he turns when he heard her come into the room. "Why did you move here?"

"I don't know, came here as a kid. When my parents were still alive. The area was nice and inviting, and didn't want to be to far away from my brothers."

"But far away from me."

He walks over to her has he talks. "Gray, it was a spur of the moment. I needed to go and I ran."

"Why not talk it out back then. I could have been rising the twins along side you."

"I didn't know I was having twins until later. I was shocked, when I found out. When they show me the ultrasound picture, I almost fainted. I got scared on top of that, thinking how I was going to rise them on my own." He could see tears start falling from her eyes.

"If you where that scared, you should have contacted me."

"I couldn't, Gray. My heart wouldn't allow it."

"I will have to get your heart to restart again." He wipes the tears that were in her eyes. "I have to go, and get ready for work. I want you to start thinking with your heart, not your mind." When he leans closer to her lips, her hand was rising up. Takes a hold of it before she could cover her mouth or his and kisses her softly. He puts his forehead against hers. "I want your heart to beat fast when you are around me, my love. Let your love for me return."

He lets her go and walks over to the door. "One more thing." With his hand on the door knob. "I want Natsu key." He goes out and shuts the door.

"Gray, my heart has already started beating fast.

The rest of the week was uneventful until Friday night. Gray was busy working, Amber was dealing with the twins. Would phone them up during the day when he could. If it was in the morning before school, or afterwards, even before bedtime. She would only pass the phone over to the twins and not say anything to Gray at all. When Friday rolled around. He had phone up before the boys bedtime. Didn't get Amber when he rang. Lucy picked up the phone instead. "Hello?"

"Lucy! It's Gray. Can I speak to Amber first before I talk to my boys."

"Ummmm she is not here Gray. I am babysitting."

"Oh did something come up?"

"Not exactly, but she will not be back until later or the next morning."

"Why do you say that?"

"I told her it wasn't a good idea to be doing this. Knowing that you two are still married."

"Lucy, calm down and tell me what she doing?"

"She went on a date with Sting."

Gray wasn't happy at the news. "Really now. Where did they go?"

"They went down to the wharf to eat at that new Korean restaurant, Mario's?"

"I know that one you are talking about. What time did the leave?"

"Maybe a hour ago, they should be done eating. I heard Sting talk about going for a walk and later going over to his place."

"Thanks Lucy. I will talk to Josh and Shawn later ok. I am going to go."

"You are going after her are ya?"

"Sure am, This Sting guy needs to back away."

"Amber is lucky to have a guy like you."

"She better start realizing it then. Bye Lucy."

"Bye Gray."

Changes quick into some casual wear, grabs his jacket and heads out his apartment door. "I am not surprise she kept this from me. I would have tied her to a chair to prevent her from leaving her house with any guy let alone this Sting person. She better be prepare to see me coming." He gets into his car and drives as fast as he could to the wharf.

"That supper was wonderful Sting, thanks for taking me to it."

"No problem babe. Would you care for a walk after eating all that food."

"No not at all, and it's a beautiful night." He takes her hand they start walking in the direction of the wharf.

"Amber?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Has he sign the papers?"

"No, he torn the last ones up."

"Are you going to get new ones made up?"

"When I see Laxus on Monday I will ask him."

"That is good, glad to hear it." He smiles at her. Sting had liked Amber for a really long time. Never had the courage to ask her out before. Until a couple months ago when she spelled coffee all over his pants suit. They both laughed it off. Afterwards he asked her out. He thought dating friends would be wrong, so he took the chance.

They reach the end of the wharf and looked over the water. Watching the boats come in and go out. Watching her underneath the moonlight. About to say something charming to her. When he heard her name being called out. "Amber!"

They both turn around. There stood the one guy Sting didn't want to see tonight. Gray comes over to them. He was trying to catch his breath from running all the way from his car. Amber looked at him with a concern expression. "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with the boys?"

"NO, nothing wrong with them, but something wrong with this." He points at Sting.

"What do you have a problem with Gray?" Sting steps away from Amber.

"You going after my wife, who is married by the way. And no, I will not sign the papers." He looked at her. If he knew what she was thinking about.

"Can choose to do what she wants to do. That is, to spend time with me. You see, yes you are still married. But, I am the one holding her hand, kissing her at night, going on dates with her and making love to her."

Gray looks at Amber "Have you done it with him?"

"NO!"

"I was planing to do that tonight." He walks over to Gray. "You would cringe at the thought of me inside her. Cumming inside her, making love all night long." They both were staring at each other. The tension was flying out of control. She had to get them to stop before something serious happen. Gray smirks at him.

"You have been on second base for awhile. I am almost all the way to home." Sting pulls back his hand and aims for Gray's face. He punches him in the jaw. Gray hits him in the waist. Amber looks at the two men fighting in front of her.

"Stop it!" Sting goes for his face again. Amber grabs a hold of his arm. "Sting stop this. Both of you stop at once." Sting gets free of her grip and pushes her backwards.

"Stay out of this." Amber falls into the railing. It breaks and she falls into the water. "Ahhhhh"

They both turn and heard the scream and the splash as she hit the water. "Amber!" They rush to the edge were she broke through. The cold water hits her lungs and is submerge underwater. The men jump into the water. Gray gets to her first and starts taking her over to the shoreline. He tries not to think about how cold the water is and keeps pulling her a long. Sting gets out first and helps Gray with laying her down on the beach. He sees she is not breathing.

"Come on my love, breath for me." He touches her neck to feel for a pulse, it was low. Begins giving her CPR, by tiling her head back and opening her mouth. Gray covers her mouth with his and gives her air. Then puts his hands together lays it down on her chest and doing compression's. Sting is on the other side of Amber. Watching Gray work on her. Sting didn't mean for this to happen, it went wrong so fast.

"Babe, come on lets see those ocean blue eyes." Gray pushes on her chest for a eight time after giving her air.

"Amber, please." She starts sputtering up water. He rolls her onto her side to get the water out of her lungs. Amber coughs it up.

"Gr... Gray."

"Do not talk right now." Gray tells her.

Sting sighs for relief. "Thanks Gray you saved her." When the coughing stops and she lays there. Gray lifts her up into his arms. He carries her over to his car. "What are you doing with her?"

Gray turns around and gives Sting a deathly glare. "I am taking my wife home with me. She needs to get warmed up."

"I can do that, for her, hand her over." The raven doesn't listen and resume walking back to his car. He puts her down on her feet, to open the passenger side door. Safely puts her in and closes the door. Gray goes right up to Sting.

"She will never see you again. You stay the hell away from my wife, got it!"

"Isn't that up to her, to decide that."

"I don't give a bloody dam what you think!" Gray pushes him out of the way and gets into the driver side. He starts driving away, he picks up his cell and dials her home number.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, something has happened." He tells her about finding her and getting into a fright with the blonde guy and how she ends up into the water.

"What are you going to do with her now, take her to the hospital?"

"No take her to my place she needs to get warmed up."

"Why not bring her right back here?"

"I don't want the boys to see the state she is in, could freak them out."

"That is reasonable. Do you need me to say here the night?"

"Can you? I mean...you have work in the morning."

"I requested the day off anyways, I can stay for the night."

"Thanks Lucy, I'll give you a call later."

He pulls up to his apartment building and he turns off his car. "Gray..."

Her eyes are closed and her head is on the headrest. Turns in his seat and feels Amber's forehead and cheek. "Now you have a fever, lets get you inside." Comes around to her side and opens the door and helps her out of the car. She is leaning against him. "Guess you can't walk."

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her inside. Rides the elevator to his floor. Then he walks over to 404, he puts her down for the moment to open up his door. When he enter his place, he carried her over to his room. Gray has her stand by the bed. Unzips her dress, takes it off the shoulders and it falls to the floor. Then he also removes her bra and underwear.

The raven lays her down on his mattress and pulls the covers up around her. Then removes his clothing and crawls in next to her. "My body heat will warm you up." Arms wrap around her, pulls her against to him. "Amber, you may not like this. It's the only way to help you with out sending you the hospital." His lips kisses her forehead.

"Sorry for what occurred tonight. I wanted him to know that you belong to me. Sting is a unwelcome pest that needs to be squished. When it comes to you, I can't think straight. You have drove me crazy this evening. After hearing that you had gone out on a date with him. Amber, the relationship you had with him is now over."

Time pass by for a few hours. Amber wakes up, she doesn't know the room she is in. She felt someone next to her and turns to take a look. "Gray?"

He was looking down at her, watching her sleep. "Hey, you finally came too." Touches her cheek. "You still feel feverish to me. Are you cold at all?"

"Yes, I am."

"I am going to draw you bath." Goes to uncover the blankets to get up. Amber holds on to his arm. Gray lays back down. "What is it?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"Amber, I am your Knight. I will always save you." Smiles down at her. "Now lets give you that bath." He had gotten dress a hour ago. When notice, that her body temperature was returning to normal. In that time, while she was sleeping. Took her clothes to be wash and dry. Gray was standing in the door way of his bathroom. "There is my housecoat for you to wear."

He points to the bottom of the bed. She sits up, but covers herself with the bed sheets and puts on the housecoat. Has wore this many times in the past. After making love, she still wanted to feel something of his on her, to stay connected until they made love again. "The bath is ready for you."

Gray remember when she would wear his housecoat or a shirt of his. His wife was sexy in anything she put on. He holds out his hand towards her. Stands up to hold his hand and takes a step and falls forward. "Ouch, my ankle."

Amber sits back on the bed. Gray kneels down. "Let me take a look. Sure enough your ankle is swollen and bruised. You are going to need crutches."

"Great, I can never use those things well."

"I remember, the last time you twisted your foot. I had to carry you around."

"It wasn't all the time."

"Close to it. Might as well get you dressed and get you over to hospital."

She shakes her head. "Bath please, first."

He arches a brow. "Need me to carry you to the tub.?"

"I can hop, I am good at that."

He laughs. "Dodging me are you?"

She looks away from him. "No."

"Then let me carry you."

"Gray, I can manage getting from here to there."

"Prove it!"

"Find, I will!" The dark blue hair woman gives Gray a smug look. She stands up tall and limps her way to the bathroom.

"That not hopping."

"At lest I am getting where I need to be."

"Wife don't be stubborn." She sticks her tongue out at him. He smirks. "I can see where this is going."

"Like where?" He sweeps her off her feet and carries her back over to the bed.

"Gray put me down!"

Lays her down. Gray gets on the bed, puts a leg on each side of her. Then puts his hands by her head he leans down inches from her face. "You want to know where, Amber. Here, on this bed. I put you down where I want you to be. I want to make love to you. The same bed, we have loved each other on. The same bed we conceived the twins on." His hand pulls at the strings of his robe, slips his hand inside.

"We didn't make them on this bed Gray. I got pregnant at the hot springs."

He looks at her and frowns. "From the resort to the party you were already 8 weeks along. You said you found out before the party?"

"I did, I very rarely got morning sickness, with the boys. When I did I felt terrible."

He put his hand on her stomach. "We can make the next one right here, right now?"

"Gray, I want the bath."

Continues to looks at her and she looks back at him. His hand is still on her stomach and rubs with his thumb "I want you. I want a other child with you. I know you always wanted a big family." Pulls the housecoat all the way open and gazes over her upper body. His hand goes onto her waist and moves up her body and touch the side of her breast. Her heart starts beating fast. A third time can't happen.

She sits up and pushes him away. "Bath, I am still cold."

Sits up on the bed and re covers her self up. Gray knew it probably wasn't the best time to try and make love to her. The ordeal she went through tonight, she was still feeling the effects from it. Still concern over her fever. He puts his hand on her forehead. "I'll help you to the tub. I believe your fever is getting higher. When you are finished, get dressed and we will go the Hospital."

"Can't I limp around instead."

"No, because I would end up carrying you every where again. As of now, we aren't in the same house yet."

"Fine, I'll quickly have the bath and go."

"Your dress and undergarments are in the bathroom." He picks her up and carries her to the washroom.

"Gray I can make it on my own."

"Sorry, my love can't stand to see you struggle with you ankle. Best to live with this for now." Lets her go right in front of the tub. "I'll help you get in."

"Gray, no."

"Amber, don't argue with me. Do behave as your doctor tells you so." Really didn't wanted to undress in front of him. It might spur on a other moment, to which she wasn't sure if she could resist the temptation. Amber pulls off his housecoat and hands it over to him. Hangs up the coat at the back of the bathroom door and comes back over. Gray checks her out as he helps her into the tub. In his mind, he thought hell to the bath. To take her back to their bed they once share and make love to her like in the past, for hours.

Gray kneels beside the tub. "Hand me the soap, I'll wash you."

"Gray, we aren't together. Can you please leave the bathroom."

Shows her his hand again. "We are together Amber. Even if this ring is not on your ring finger. It still represents what it stands for. Our commitment to one other." Amber places the face cloth over her breast to feel more secure being in the tub. With his intense blue eyes and the desire he was showing her. It would be only a matter of time before she finds herself underneath him. "With your fever you might start to feel weak, I want to help. You allow me to do this when you been sick before."

"Only my back ok."

"Alright, lean forward." He takes some of his body soap and grabs the cloth that is covering her front. Dabs some onto it, and rubs her back in circles. Hands it to her afterwards. "I'll be waiting out there, call to get out of the tub. Don't say no to me. You will call or I am coming back in five minutes."

Amber mumbles something underneath breath. "Find doctor I'll do as you say."

"You don't want to become a bad patience." Comes closer to her ear. "Bad ones, get kissed, melt by my touch and always is asking for more." Stands up. Her eyes travel up to his. He winks at her. "Soon my dear. You will be saying please take me to bed."

She clicks her tongue. "In your dreams. Gray."

"You are in my dreams every night, my love. I am trying to make it turn into a reality." Leaves the bathroom and she slumps back into the tub.

Sure to his word when the five minutes were up, he was back in the bathroom. Helping her out of the tub. Dried her off with out asking and help her get dressed. Every touch he made along side her body. Sent waves coursing through out her. The memories once more manifest of the times when she came down sick. He was so attentive and caring back then. She held back the tears.

Without taking her jacket because it had to be dry clean. Gray grab a smaller blanket from the closest. When he help her into the car. Place the blanket around her. To keep away a chill. "I'll turn on the heater in the car."

She nods. "Gray!?"

"Yes?"

"I am feeling dizzy."

He sighs, hoping she wouldn't get worse. "You getting sick my dear. We will get you some medication when we get to the hospital." He Drives to the hospital and he holds her hand. Amber had no strength right now to fight him off. Even for a little hand holding.

Amber is now the one laying down on the hospital bed, getting check over by a women Doctor. Sherry was her name, and Gray ask her personally to check on Amber. He didn't want any of his male coworkers to come near her, not even Loke when they walked in.

"So Gray what happen?" Gray didn't really want to retell him what happen this evening. It was already past 12am. Wanted her looked over, get her medication and crutches and take her back home.

"Knowing you, you will pester me until I spill." He takes a sip of his coffee while waiting on word from Sherry.

"Of course I would do that. If there is slightest bit of juicy deals I want to hear it all." Gray told him what happen. "That explains the nice bruise you got on you jaw." Loke pokes him where it hurts.

"Cut that out."

"Did Amber kiss your owie to make you feel better."

"No, but I want her to feel better. I think I am particularly at fault here. If I didn't go after her tonight, and get in a fight with him. She wouldn't be laying in that room."

"Buddy, do not blame yourself for this. What happen this evening, happen. You where going after your wife and making sure Sting knows who she really belongs too."

He runs his finger through his hair. "I hope he will stay clear of her from now on."

"Doesn't he show up at her bosses office quiet often."

"Not to sure, she hasn't share much of her personal and private life."

"Good luck in keeping her off the market. If there is no more Sting, there will be someone else."

"Loke, she is off the market and no else is stepping in on my territory."

"Does she know that."

"I have made it perfectly clear since I seen her here, like a week ago."

"Well keep up the fight. I got ya get back to work. It looks like Sherry is done." He points to her as she walks over to him from Amber's wait room.

"Gray, I have looked her over. I have wrapped her ankle and give her crutches. I given her some some gravel to help with the upset stomach and dizziness. She is coming down with the flu. I don't have to tell you, how she should get better."

"Thanks Sherry, I'll take her home now."

"No problem. She is a very lovely lady. I like her." Sherry waves by and heads down the hallway.

He makes his way over to the room she is in. Opens the door and she standing up, trying to use the crutches. "We have been here long enough, lets get you home." Amber uses the crutches making sure she doesn't look silly and walks towards him. "Still dizzy."

"Yeah." Gray could tell by her voice, she wasn't feeling well now. In the past when she got sick. She was very subdued and hardly talked. Her and Josh are mostly the same, she too got sick easy." They both head out towards Gray car, and again he helped her in. When they were driving away from the hospital. Amber notice, they where not going to her place.

"Gray, my home?"

"Not right now. Do you want to wake up the twins and Lucy. I'll take you back sometime tomorrow. Right now you need some sleep."

"Gray!"

"Amber stop!" He turns to look at her. "I am angry at what happen tonight. Yeah, I could have handle it better. You shouldn't have not gone out with him. We will talk about this at a different time. For now, I want to see you resting and get better for our kids."

Amber knew he was mad at her. She was waiting for his outburst to show up. A part of her struggle to go out with Sting tonight. Lucy try to cram common sense into her head. Yet, she didn't want to hear it. Trying to maintain the life she was living before running into Gray again.

Back at his apartment, she sat down on the couch and put the crutches bedside her. Gray goes into his bedroom and comes back out with something in his hand. Walks over to her and stands in front. Holds two articles of clothing in front of her. "Which one do you care to wear. You can't sleep in your dress." In her view, was one of her old nightgowns and the second clothing was a favourite shirt of his that she loved to wear. She smiles looking at both of them. Amber's hand reaches out and takes the shirt. "That is progress, my love."

Gets off the couch and takes her crutches and makes her way to his bathroom. Before she heads into the bathroom and turns around. She points to the couch. "I'll sleep there."

When she makes it out of the bathroom. Gray takes a deep breath in. She looked sexy as hell in his shirt. Could never forget how she looked all this time. His lower half and the rest of his body wanted her. Her long hair is still down since being into the water to witch is driving him nuts. Wants his hands tangle in her hair, as he kisses her deeply. Amber makes her way over to the couch. "No you aren't sleeping there. Come with me." He lefts her up into his arms and carries her over back to bed. "Like I said before, I'll put you down where I want you. I'll sleep on the couch, you need a good few hours of sleep. Instead of me being near you and trying to have my way."

Before he walks away and she grabs hold of his shirt at his wrist. He turns his head and looks down at her. "Stay, you can control it." A other thing she did when she was sick. Wanted comfort, and to be wrap up in his arms.

"I can't promise that I'll try to do something."

"You will not, not when I am like this."

Couldn't refuse her and he wanted to hold her anyways. Nods his head. "I will comply to your wishes." He too uses his bathroom and comes out in pj bottoms only. Underneath the covers he goes and brings her closer to his body. "Now sleep alright." He kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight Gray."

As she falls asleep, he watches her for a bit. "Still can't say that I will not try anything. But at lest you are in my arms for now. Goodnight my love."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning she woke up, and she felt awful. Body ache, her head was pounding, the gravol stopped working. Amber rolled on the bed and hit Gray's chest. Then all that happened last night came back. Sat up in bed and looked around the room. She didn't pay much attention to her surroundings only was aware of who she was with. With the light coming in from the window, she saw photos on the walls. They were all of them together on their wedding day. Remembered what happened in each picture. "You were so beautiful that day."

Amber turn and to see that he was wake. "I am mesmerize by them in the morning when I get up. I stare at you in the picture. Lost track of time." He wrap a arm around her waist and pulls her back down on the bed. "How are you feeling"

"From the sudden movement you cause, feeling sick to my stomach."

"Oops sorry."

"What time is it?"

Checks his watch, it was a gift from her on his birthday. "Almost 10 am"

"I should of been home by now, the boys would be wondering where I am." She sits up and puts her feet on the floor.

"I'll take you back. Do you want something to eat first."

A hand goes on her stomach. "No, it might all come back up." Reaches and picks up her crutches and goes into the washroom to get dressed. When she took off his shirt. Brings it up to her nose to breath in his scent. How she has missed smelling him and wearing his favourite shirt. She puts the shirt down on the counter and looks at herself in the mirror. The colour of her skin was pale, but the thought that was going through her head was more greenish colour like the Grinch.

A cloth was place under the running tab of hot water. Scrubs her face and neck. If she could she would have taken a shower. Time didn't permit her from doing so. Missed her boys and wanted to hug them tight. At the same time, she can't get to close to them. Only a few days ago did Josh get out of Hospital. Toothpaste was place on her finger and she uses it as a toothbrush. It didn't do the job, but her mouth was a little cleaner. Amber open a drawer to use his hair brush. When she looked inside, she found her old one. She smiles. "Did he keep everything?"

When she ran from him. Her mind picked what she wanted to take. The rest she left here and if he wanted to burn it, he could have. She picked up the brush and was combing her hair. The bathroom door open and Gray lean up against the door way. "I still have some of your old makeup in the other drawer if want to put some on?"

"Not when I am feeling like this."

"You still look pretty to me." Amber left his shirt on the bathroom counter. Tempted to take it with her, she put a hold on it. With the help of her crutches she leaves the bathroom and heads out of his bedroom. She looks around his apartment. It was adequate size for a single person to use. Gray didn't see himself as single, he saw himself still married. There was more of her stuff around his place. Her cozy blanket she used, when they watch a movie together, was laying on the couch. A lamp she had from before meeting Gray. More pictures on the walls and on side tables. Gray comes behind her. "Amber, as you can see I didn't get rid of any of your things."

"Yeah, I notice." It felt very overwhelming for her. "We should get going." Before she could go over to the door. He pulled her closer to him. She rest her head on his chest.

"You are feeling things again, aren't you?"

Closed her eyes not wanting to show him any emotion she may be feeling. "Not to sure, what I feel."

"Is that the truth?"

"It's what I am saying for now." His head goes onto her shoulder. Rubs her back in circles.

"What about your heart, is it beating faster."

Wanted to scream no, but that would be a lie. The best she could do was dodge his question. "I want to see my twins."

"Our twins." She nods her head, not saying anything more.

Before leaving his place, Gray packed a bag to take with him. Not to sure how she would react to him coming over. With her being under the weather, he thought he could help out. Have to rearrange his schedule for work, but it should be fine. Packed a few shirts, couple of pants and he grab the t-shirt she left on the counter. The smile she gave him over his shirt last night was pure joy. Knew how much she loved that shirt. If it help to bring her back to him. He would make sure she keep it now.

When he was all done packing for a couple days, he put his bag by the door. Gray had made Amber a cup of hot coca and she was sitting at the table holding it in her hands while looking out the window. The view from his place wasn't bad. Right now Amber was watching a cat chase a bird on the other roof of apartment building. He comes to the table and take a sit next to her. Wasn't going to say anything about his bag yet. "How is the view?"

"A little bit comical." She points over to the roof top. "I hope the orange cat still have some lives remaining. Otherwise, it's a long drop to the ground." He watches the bird torment the poor feline and thinking that it was going to give up and be cat food. The bird eventually flies away leaving the cat to search for alternative living toy to play with. Amber puts the cup on the table. "That was good thanks for making me cup."

"At lest is some fluids you are getting into your body. You don't pay much attention when you are feeling unwell." The way he remembers every single detail about there past or mostly knowing everything about her.

"Can we go now. It's Lucy day off and it's not right for her to spend it with the boys." Amber pushes back the chair and takes her crutches."

"Yeah we can go. I will put the cup into the dishwasher." Amber walks over to the door and waits for him. Gray goes over to the closet by his entrance and takes out a jacket for her to ware. Her other one was still wet, and he had put into a plastic bag for when she goes to the dry cleaners next. Help her into one of her old jackets. Like he told her before, keep everything she had. Waiting for the day she was back together with him. He picks up his bag that has his stuff in it. Amber sees it, but doesn't say anything to him. Thought it was a bag for him to take it to work.

They get back into the elevator and ride it all the way down. The motion from the dropping didn't help Amber and her unsettle stomach. When they get outside Gray heads towards his car first. Opens up the door for her to get in and his bag is place into the trunk. It was cool chill day, the days of summer are long over and autumn was starting to set in. Amber could see the trees on the street were already changing colour. They might have early winter, which was her favourite time of year. She gets into the waiting car and closes the car door.

There were few words spoken on the way back to her place. Her thoughts were of the night before. They have yet talk about it and sooner or later it will be a hot conversation. What she would have tell him or explain she wasn't to sure how to phrase her answers. When they reach her house and got out of the car. Amber was making her way to the front door. Josh saw his parents coming and he rush to open it up. "Mommy!"

"Hello my boy." As she got closer to the door. Josh put his arms around her. "I missed you!" She rubs his back.

"Me too, and your brother. Where is he?"

"He is out back playing with Natsu."

"And Lucy?"

"In the kitchen." Gray comes into the house. Josh goes over to him. "Hi Dad"

"Hello Son."

"Were you good for Lucy?"

"Uh huh."

Amber raises a brow, was not sure about that comment. "Ok what did you?"

"Nothing?"

"Josh, when you say uh huh. That tells me and implies that you did something that you shouldn't have."

He looks down to the carpet and shuffle his feet. "I went into your room again. And I found candy in your drawer."

"I don't have candy in any of my drawers."

"Yes you do, it's by your bed in a round container."

Amber eyes goes wide, realized what it was. "That wasn't candy that was birth..." She stop herself from saying anything more. "You didn't put one into your mouth did you."

"Yeah, but it didn't taste good."

Amber put a hand to her forehead. "Oh no." Gray was trying not to laugh. Knowing what they were that she had in the drawer. That was her normal spot for keeping them in and easy access for her to use. Amber gives Gray a look. He smirks at her.

"Don't worry will not affect him in anyway."

Lucy comes out of the kitchen. "Thank goodness you are back." She looks at her friend. "What is with the crutches. Gray told me you fell into the water and he took you over to his place."

"This happen when I fell against the railing."

"Are you alright, other wise?"

"She has the flu Lucy, Amber needs to rest here soon."

"That isn't good and I can't look after the boys for the next couple of days."

"Lucy it's ok. I can manage. If I can get plenty of rest today, maybe I'll start feeling better by tomorrow." Josh went to get his brother and Natsu while they were talking to Lucy. "Lucy why don't you go home now. I am back now. Once I change out of the dress I can lay on the couch. The boys and I can watch movies all day."

"Ok, I'll get my stuff together."

Shawn comes bounding in from outside, with Natsu following close behind. "Hey I heard what happen. How are ya?"

"I'll be ok, I have the flu right now. So you might want to stay away."

"If you need anything you can call me."

"That will not be necessary Natsu, remember she has me."

He puts up his hands, if he had a white flag he would be swinging that around. "I am also a friend too."

Lucy was putting on her coat as she was making her way back. "Give me a ring, later."

"I will." They hugged each other. "Thanks for staying."

"No problem. You have a great guy here looking out for you Amber, don't forget it." Amber didn't response back to her comment. Waves and closes the door and walks down the street heading to her place.

"I think I am going to go change. You boys go and play alright. I'll be down in a few moments." Amber was heading up stairs and turn to look at Natsu. "Natsu?"

"Yeah."

SmThere was no plan on doing this. Gray was serious when he said it to her the other day. "My spare key I give you. Can you hand it over to Gray, Please." He smiles up at her. Sooner or later it was bound to happen. She was slowly going back to her love. Natsu can read her pretty well. She may not realize it yet, but he sure can.

"I have it right here on my key chain."

"Thanks." On up she goes to her room. The dress she wore, she wanted it to come off. So she could slip into something warm to wear and to snuggle with a pillow.

"Here you go Gray." Slaps the key into Gray's hand. "I gather some progress was made?"

"Only a smudge." Holds out his fingers to indicate how big of margin that was.

"Isn't that still something?"

"It's not even near close to were I want to be."

"Why don't you start making more progress then." Motions with his hand to go up to her room. "I'll tell the boys to play in the back yard." Pats Gray on the back and pushes him forward.

"Wait before I go up I need to grab something from my car."

"You better hurry man or she will wait for no one."

"I want her to wait for me." Runs to the car to grab his bag to take it up to her room. Natsu leaves the family that all will be together soon.

As he comes back inside to make sure the boys go play out back. They both run to the back yard, very excited. Gray takes the stairs two at a time. He opens the door to her room, with out knocking. Puts his bag down on the floor. Amber's back is what Gray sees and she was struggling to get the zipper down of her dress. "Here let me help."

Closes the bedroom door and locks it. Walks on over to the bed, to take a hold of her zipper. The zipper was snag on the seam of the dress. Gives it a little pull and it works its way down. With his hands, he puts them on her shoulders and with ease the dress comes off her. It falls to the floor, and he un clips the bra at the back. Goes and picks up his bag and puts it drown on the bed. "I have for you what you forgot to take from my place." Hands her his shirt. "I believe you still want to wear it."

"Yes." Amber puts it on with his help. His turns her around to face him. He looks her up and down.

"You are Sexy." He smiles at her. The buttons were not done up. Her exposed breasts and stomach are being on display for his viewing. Slowly takes his time doing up her buttons for her.

"I can still dress myself Gray. I may be sick, but not that sick."

"I know, but as my duty as your husband, I want to help you get well."

"Gray, I can handle it on my own. Been doing it since..."

Cut her off by saying. "You left me for a little misunderstanding." Amber eyes looked away from him. If she had gone more into the room or question what was going on. Then this wouldn't be happening now. "I am here now my wife. I brought in my bag and will be staying here until you are well at lest. I hope during this time you will reconsider putting this ring back on your finger."

"Where do you plan on sleeping while you believe you are going to be staying."

"With you on this bed. I am not taking no couch. The boys need to see us together. Know that we are parents, and we are husband and wife."

Amber wasn't very happy that he decided for himself to come and stay here. She was more then capable to handle being sick and looking after her boys. "Gray, I don't think..."

Gets caught off again. This time his voice was more louder then before. "NO! I am not leaving, I am staying wither you like it or not. That is final." Crosses her arms. Gives him angry look. Then motions for him to leave the bedroom. When he doesn't move from his spot. She picks up her crutches and huffs over to her bathroom and slams the door when she gets in. "Watch it Amber or I will confined you to your bed. I am not talking about because you are sick. I'll make sure you squirms underneath me." He opens up her bedroom door. With one last look towards bathroom door, hoping she would come out. He slams the door as he walks down the stairs.

When she heard him go, she peeks out of the washroom. Grabs a pair of pj bottoms and puts them on. Then she goes over to the night stand table, opens up the drawer and look at the pills. Sure enough, her son did take one. Amber took a pill yesterday before her date with Sting. She wasn't expecting to do it after there date, but she never left anything to chance. Now with Gray being under the same roof as her and how he keeps telling her that he wants her pregnant. A little unsure of herself she was.

Amber knew the relationship with Sting was more or less over. Gray took a stand last night against Sting. He made his intentions clear to him, that he had to back away. They still had a working relationship. For now and once she goes back to work. Sting will be put on hold. The pills are put back into her drawer. Tonight before bed, she will take one.

Gets into her housecoat and makes her way downstairs. The rest of the day was normal compare to what happen in the bedroom. Gray made sure she stay on the couch. He took care of the boys and told them not to bug her to much because she needed the rest. The boys were watching a movie with her, while Gray was cooking supper. The twins come into the kitchen to see what he was making for them to eat. "Hey boys, do you like hot dogs and mac and cheese." Gray didn't want to make something they wouldn't even eat. He was taking baby steps with them, trying to see what they don't and do like.

"We love eating it. Mommy will put the hot dogs right into the mac and cheese." Josh beams at his dad.

"Good to know. Why are you in here? The movie isn't done yet?"

"No, it's still going. Mom is a sleep on the couch and we were both thirsty." Shawn goes over to the fridge to get a juice box for him and his brother.

"I should go and check on her." Gray brought his sethelescope with him too. It was in his bag, but he brought it downstairs to use on her later. The boys follow there dad back out to the living room. They watch him put on the scope and sit down the couch next to their mom. Listens to her chest and he feels her forehead, she still had a fever.

"Dad, will mom be ok?" "Yeah, she needs to rest Josh. Nothing to worry about." Rubs his finger on her cheek. Frowns in her sleep and turns her head. "We should leave her be. Why don't we have something to eat. Mom can eat later. Go wash up and come to the table."

His sons run to there bathroom. Shawn pushes Josh out of the way for him to get there first. Gray puts a hand on her waist and he bends down and kisses her cheek. "Rest well, my love."

Josh and Shawn were enjoying having their dad there. Read to them from the novel and tucked them into bed. Amber was awake and having some chicken broth at the table. Eventhough Gray told her to stay put on the couch. She was putting some more crackers into the bowl when Gray was coming back downstairs. "I thought I told you to remain on the couch."

She sighs. "I have said that I can't eat a bowl on the couch and have it spill on me. Here I am at the table. What are you going to do about it."

"I know you aren't feeling the best, why the attitude."

"What is it to you, what kind of attitude I have or not. I can feel any dam way I want to."

"Knock it off alright, you don't have to bite my head off." He stands by the table with his arms folded.

"Sorry, I have a headache coming on. It's sucks that the little purse I took with me last night went into the water. I didn't take my wallet, but I did have my pills."

"Why didn't you tell me this morning, I could have reorder some for you."

"I wanted to come home and besides I can take the aspirin."

"How bad is it?"

"A eight, I would say."

"That is a full blown migraine, Amber!"

"Gray, you know there is nothing they can do about it. I have gone to doctors, had CAT scans done. Its a chronic condition."

Takes a quick look down at his watch. "I can go to the Hospital and use the pharmacy there. The ones in stores are closed."

"Don't worry about it. Need a dark place." She gets up from the table. Then have to hold on to the table to steady herself.

He comes up to her and puts both hands on her waist. "Easy does it." With a look of worry in his face and voice. Amber eyes are shut tight from the intense pressure in her head. Feels his hand on her cheek and rubs his thumb back and forth. "I do not like seeing you like this, never have."

"At lest we can agree on it." Leans against his chest. "Gray?"

"Hmm."

With his head resting on top of hers. "I am only going to ask once. Can you help me to my bed." He smiles, glad to be here for her.

"I will always help you." He sweeps her into his arms. Amber opens her eyes and Gray sees her ocean blue ones. "You ask for my help, but didn't ask how to get there." Carries her up the stairs, into her room and lays her on the bed. "The aspirin?"

"It is in my cabinet in the bathroom, along with a cup?"

Doesn't take long to come back out with two tablets and water. "Here yo go."

Pops them into her mouth, with the water. "I almost forgot!"

"What is it? Something down stairs?"

Shakes her head no. Without thinking to what she is doing. She opens up her drawer by the bed and takes out the birth control pills. Amber was about to take one. When Gray snatches the package from her hands. "Gray!"

"You will not be needing these."

"Give them back to me."

Into his back pocket the package goes. Sits down on the bed next to her. Puts a hand on her waist. "You know what I want, Amber. Like I keep telling you. Soon, I want you pregnant." His hand moves to her stomach. "To be able to feel life grow right here. Watch it happens with my own eyes. See how more beautiful you will become. I missed out on our twins."

She frowns at him. "Gray, if that is the only reason, because you missed out, then hand me back the pills."

"No, not the only reason. No, you will not get these back. Your heart will come back around to me, Amber. When that day happens, that will be the same day, that new life will be made."

"So confident are you?"

"I am, because you wouldn't have that picture on your night stand, if you still didn't have feelings for me."

She turns to look at the wedding picture. "I have told you, it's a nice one of us, of a time when we were in love. Nothing more or less then the way you see it."

"We will be that way again. My love. Now I am going to get your pills. I will be back." He kisses her forehead. He heads downstairs to leave.

Amber lays her head on her pillow. Puts her hand on her chest. "Hope nothing else will pull us together. To make me feel like this. No more sickness, or sprains, nothing else should happen." How wrong that statement didn't end up true. Because soon, a event will occur when she will need him the most.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days rest and a other called made to her boss. Everything was more less then back to normal. Gray had adjusted his work schedule for those days and is now back to work properly. Boys are enjoying school. Amber too was hard at work again. With Mira taking over while she was gone. The place was a mess and Amber had to reorganize everything to the way it was. Her boss ask about the divorce papers she had explained he tore them up before she got sick. He on his own made a new copy and hand it to her. Saw the hesitation when she reach for them. Essentially, it was up to her and him to come to a conclusion on their marriage. Sting came by the office but acted indifferently around her. He never phone while she was at home, no contact was made.

The only hint she understood and it hurt for her to be a witness to it, is when he brought over a women to the office. Stated right in front of her and Laxus that the short time they were together was finished. Found a other love interest after that night. Amber wasn't thrilled, that this display affection was going on in front of her. The choice she made to garner any sort acknowledgement from his decision was to ignore him completely.

Sting tried to talk to her at work. If it was about a case or something pertaining to her boss, she would be up for the discussion. If the conversation steered to them and what relationship they had. Amber wasn't going to put up with it. She was there to be professional at work, not be a target for sympathy and have someone say there there a everything will be alright.

The many weeks that follow had its up and downs. Gray would pop on over in the mornings to help the boys to school. Amber made sure that her clothes were for work attire or on the weekends she dressed casual. Did not want to give ammunition to Gray to make advances towards her. They had pleasant talks and she keep her distance from him. The involvement with the boys grew and Gray would have them over at his place from time to time. When she was working late or Lucy couldn't watch them.

Fall had ended early when they got their first dump of snow in the first week of November. That was also the day Amber received some unexpected news, that sent her to a emotional place which she never wanted to go near again.

Sitting at her desk, typing at her computer putting in notes for Laxus about a case he was working on. The client wasn't to please of how the trail was going. It was his first criminal offence and Laxus was trying for a reduced sentence. The guy was at fault for breaking and entering, but he was desperate to sell anything for money and he did it by going over to his ex place and stole her things.

Her phone started to ring when she was almost done typing. She pick up the receiver. "Good Afternoon. Laxus Dreyar office how may I help you."

"Sister, It's Mystogan."

"Hey big brother, How are you?"

"I would be better if I didn't have to do a call like this."

Amber didn't like the sound of his voice. It wasn't the cheery one he often spoke in. "Ok What is wrong? You don't sound right, Mystogan." Laxus had come out of his office to hand her some more papers. When he over heard her talking to her brother.

"Are you sitting down somewhere?"

"Yeah, I am at the desk. What is going on, you are starting to scare me here."

"Something has happen and I need you to come right away."

"What has happen? Tell me!"

"It's Jellal, He has been in a serious accident and he is on life support." Amber drops the phone and covers her mouth. On the other end you her name being call out over, over again. Laxus went up to her and picked up the phone.

"Mystogan it's Laxus. Tell me what happen?" Mystogan tells him that the other twin was in car crash. He was rushed to the hospital. Where they found no brain activity. They want to do organ donation and both siblings must sign off it. "Amber will be coming as soon as she can. I'll give her all the time she needs to go."

"Thanks Laxus, you are real pal. At any other time, we could be talking about sports."

"Yeah, Family comes first. I'll send Amber home now. Talk to you later."

"Thanks again. Tell Amber I will see her soon."

They both hang up the phone and Laxus gets down to her level. "Go, don't worry about work or pay. Your brothers need you." Amber looks up at Laxus, with tears streaming down your face. She was starting to remember when accident happen with her father when she was younger. He died, at the hospital as well, but he wasn't on life support. Didn't even make it to the operating table. After that time her mother couldn't handle the responsibilities of being a mom and left the family. Leaving everything on to Jellal shoulders to bare.

Laxus pulls her out of her chair. "Get your purse and go Amber." Shakes her head clear of thoughts for the time being. Needed to be of sound mind.

"Thanks Laxus. I need to get my boys." With out saying a good bye she rushes out of the office, to her suv. She still makes sure to drive carefully, but wanted the speed that the car was going to be a little faster. The boys were at the day care center today. Gray or Lucy couldn't pick them up. So a mini bus picked the boys up from school.

Rings Levy on her cell phone. To get the boys ready to leave in a hurry. "Yes, of course Amber. They will be ready once you get here. I am sorry to hear what has happen."

"Thanks Levy can you not say anything to them as to why they are being pick up like this."

"Sure thing. I'll stand outside with them. See you soon."

When she pulls up to the building Levy opens up the suv door and ushers the little men inside. There was no time to chat to the day care personnel. So she waves at Amber and wish her well. "Ok boys I need you to strap into your seats."

"What is going on mommy?"

"I can't tell you right now. I will soon, but first we need to go home and pack your suit cases."

The twins look at each other knowing something was wrong. "Is daddy coming with us."

"No sweetie, but I will let him know, so he doesn't worry." They get to the house and she hurries the boys along. Tells them how much to pack and put the suit cases by the front door. When she goes up to her bedroom, she wanted her tears to fall. Right now she can't do that. A four hour trip lies in front of her and she needed her wits to be able to travel there safety. She sits on her bed and makes a call to Gray. Gets his voice mail and talks after the beep.

"Gray, The boys and I are going back to Magnolia right away here. There has been accident involving Jellal." Starts to sob and hiccup but then quickly stops. "He has been seriously hurt and he is on life support. I wanted you to know, so you don't worry. I'll try and phone again later. I have to go. I am driving there." There was a slight silence. "Gray...I...I...bye" Couldn't say she needed him. He was a doctor and his patients needs him too.

Amber gets her stuff together and heads down the stairs. Makes sure everything is turn off and locked the door and they head out. Before she heads out on the road she leaves message on Natsu and Lucy answering machine as well.

Gray was finished his round with a bunch of noisy children. They all wanted to go out in play in the snow. Being in the hospital stop them from doing so. He sits down at his desk and tilts his seat back. All he wanted to do now, was go over to Amber place and see his boys and her. There as been about the same amount of progress. She was holding back and not wanting to get close again. For now he was going to let it be. Seeing her and the boys when he can was not enough but it had to do until they can be underneath the same roof. Gray felt his phone vibrate again. Did not have time to pick up any calls on his round. Takes it out of his white coat and sees one voice message. Then puts it up to his ear to hear the replay.

Gray jumps out of his chair when it was Amber's voice. Hearing the distress and anguish in the call. He looks out the window and sees it still snowing, not as hard as it was, but it was still falling down. Once the call ended he puts the cell down. "Why didn't you make a emergency call here. I could have answer right away."

Gray knew her mind was on other matters besides trying to figure which line to use to phone him up. He gets his stuff together and pages Gajeel to finished his shift. Was hoping with her on the road. He can get there quicker by flying.

When he makes it back to his apartment he rings up to her brother Mystogan. The surprise in his voice when he answers and found out it was him, is shocking "Gray? Why are you calling here for?"

"It's a long story to which I know you have no time for. Amber has left a message on my cell of what happen and I am on my way."

"Why would she have told you? To my knowledge you two haven't seen or heard from each other in six years."

"Amber and I meet again at a hospital function here in Clover where I now work. I know about my boys too. Right now I am on my way for her Mystogan. Everything else can be explain at a different time. She is on the road as we speak. I would like to fly out if I can and beat her there."

"Why come Gray?" "She needs me Mystogan."

"You are divorce."

"Again long story. I never signed the papers. We are still married. Mystogan I haven't stop loving her. I am still trying to show it to her. I think by heading there before she arrives will prove to her to start us again."

Mystogan didn't like it that she left him in the first place. He never knew why, because they respected her decisions. When he did see his kid sister and the twins boys. He knew she never really let him go. Even with the other guys she saw. "Ok, You can stay here or are you going to Lyon's?"

"I think its best at yours."

"Alright, phone me back about your flight I'll wait at the airport."

"Thanks Mystogan."

"I am doing this for my sister Gray not for you."

"Understand."

It took longer to get to her brothers place. The roads were not to bad in places, but still she drove safe. The boys were asleep in the back of the car. On the dash board it said 8 pm. It was suppose to be a four hour drive. It ended up being six hours, with stops along the way. She pulled into the dive way. Her brother comes out of the house, from seeingthe lights shine in his window. Opens up her car door and runs over to him. "Mystogan!"

"Amber!" They hold each other tightly. "Glad you are here. We can see him in the morning alright?" She nods her head.

"The boys are asleep. Can you help me bring them in?" "

You take in the luggage I will put them in the spare room. You can head up to your old room." Mystogan didn't want to tell her who was waiting in that room. When Gray and him got home. Gray took his things up to her bedroom and waited.

"That is fine, I can do that." Takes the cases from the car and heads inside. Waits for the boys in the spare room first. To make sure they are settle in before heading up to her old room. She didn't want to bother with the boys changing out of their clothes. Made sure that there shoes and jackets were off though and tuck them in. "I'll be down soon Brother."

"Take your time." Slowly goes up the stairs to her bedroom. With the long drive and holding in her emotions she felt very tired. With a creak in the hidges she opens up her door and goes on through. There in the lite room over by her window was Gray. Closes her bedroom door. "Gray!..." Tears streaming down her face, her dam broke. He was waiting for her to enter her room. With arms open wide she runs over to him and wraps her arms around him. They hug each other for a bit. "Gray you are here."

"Amber I didn't, want you to do this alone, I am here for you." Cups her face in his hands. Uses his thumb to brush away her tears. He leans down and kisses her on the lips. Wraps his arms around her and she soaks in the kiss. When they pull apart she looks into his eyes.

"Gray. I don't know what to do."

"I know, lean on me"

"Jellal he's..."

"Shhh its ok my love" The raven takes her hand and walks her over to the bed. Gray puts her on his lap. With his hand on his shoulder he pats it. "Cry, cry until you can't." She lays her head down as he said too and let it all out. He rubs her back and says soothing words. "Your brother will know you are here for him and love him"

When there is no more tears, Gray notices she cried herself to sleep. Lifts her up and lays her down on the bed. Right beside her, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. Tonight and the days to come are going to be hard on her.

Throughout the night, Amber cried in her sleep. Gray made sure to hold her extra close to him. It broke his heart to see her like this. The only thing he could do was console and offer support in her time of grief. Everything he was trying to accomplish was irrelevant in this matter.

The next morning the twins were thrilled and surprised to see there dad come out of their mom's old bedroom. He gave them hugs and told them to have breakfast. Gray let amber sleep for a bit longer. When she finally came down later and ate a little. They then all got ready go where Jellal was. First Amber had to tell the boys about there Uncle it was hard telling them what happened, without the help from Gray and Mystogan she would have broken down in tears again. Rest from the previously night, made her eyes all puffy and swollen. Gray had notified his brother he was back. He was still mad at Lyon for not telling him he knew of her being pregnant, but right now, Amber needed family. Hoped that Lyon be interested in seeing his twins and help look after them if it was warranted.

The hospital room that Jellal was in, made her cold to the bone. She had the boys in each hand as she walked over to the bed. Holding back the tears was not easy. He was hooked up to so many machines, uncertain what they all do. "Brother Jellal I am here with your nephews . We wanted to see you before..."

"Mommy are you ok?"

"Yes, Shawn just sad. Why don't you two give him a hug."

Mystogan and Gray followed them in. "Be careful of the machine boys."

"Yes dad." They both said at once. They were waiting on the doctor to give them the release papers to sign for the organ donor. Amber didn't want to do it, not sign her brother away. Making these final moments all to real for her.

She was standing by the wall when her brother took the boys to children play area in the visitors room. Gray came up behind her and wrap his arms around her. "This cant be real. He can't be gone. I refused to write my name down."

"Amber, lots of people will benefit from him being a donor."

She shakes her head and removes herself from his hold. "NO! I am not doing it. Look at him Gray, he is in there he just needs to wake up."

Gray was very worried, he didn't want her to be in denial and possibility withdrawing from reality. "Amber he is gone, he can't come back."

"He well, we got to give him time. He has always been late for everything. If we sit around him, he will come around."

"My love, this machine right here tells us there is no brain activity. He is gone."

"No, no no no no. He can't be gone, he isn't. My brother would not leave us."

Gray goes right up to her and puts his hands on her shoulder and gives them a shake. Needed her to snap out of it. "He is gone, his spirit is at peace, you have to let him go."

"Gray, I can't, it hurts so much."

"I know you feel that way. It sucks you have to go through this. You have to say good bye." She starts crying again and bury her face in his chest. Holds her tightly. He knew that she was going to take it hard. She loved her brother so much, he not only was a role model to her, but acted as a father figure. The beeps of the machines is what keep the room from not to be in total silence.

The Doctor and Mystogan walk into the room after having a discussion out in the hallways "Hello, Mrs Fullbuster. I am Wendy, your brother doctor." She didn't want to look up from Gray chest to introduce herself. Gray give her a rub on her back to know everything was ok to be alright. He separates himself from her, so she can talk to Wendy directly.

"It's Miss. Fernandes. I had my name change back."

"Oh sorry, it's not written down here correctly when Dr. Fullbuster put in your information." Amber turns her head towards Gray. Gives him a glare that could melt ice.

"You can easily change it right back again, my wife."

"I got new papers for you, ex husband."

"Will not sign them. We will talk about this later."

"Oh yeah we will."

Wendy look at the two of them. She clears her throat to get there attention. "Sorry, Doctor. We will listen."

"Thank you Dr. Fullbuster. As I was saying to Mystogan outside the room. We will need to have you sign the papers here quickly. Then we can proceed to take him to the operating room to harvest his organs."

Amber walks over to the bed and she brushes her fingers through his hair. "I can't bring myself to sign them. He has done so much for us. Here we are about to let him go without trying everything."

"Amber there is nothing that can be done. We have done all we could since he came in." Wendy puts her hand on her shoulder. "It's time to say goodbye and let him help others."

Amber looks around the room. "Can I have a few minutes with him alone please."

"Most certainty you can." The doctor beckons Mystogan and Gray to leave the room.

"I can stay Amber?"

"I need to do this Gray, check on the boys."

Gray leaves the room and walks down the hallway were Mystogan took the twins. He wanted to be in the room with her. For now he would give her time to say goodbye to her beloved brother. Plus, he wasn't to sure if she did have new papers for him to sign. Since, the last ones he tore up. She has made no claims stating she had new ones drawn, until now.

Walks in the visitors area and sees both of his kids colouring in a book. "Hi Dad" "

Hi daddy." Both boys came running over to him. "Are we going back to Uncle Mystogan place now."

"No, not yet, Shawn. Your mother is spending time with Jellal."

"Can we do that too?"

"Sorry Josh, your mom needs time alone in the room."

"Is she still sad, Dad."

"Yeah, she is son. When you see her, make sure you give her a big hug and tell her I love you."

Shawn looks at Gray and tips his head sideways. "Dad, do you love mom,"

He kneels down in front of his son. "Yes I do very much so."

"We haven't heard you say I love you to her."

Shawn had a point, he hasn't said the words. Has been saying my love, for him it means the same thing. "Can I tell you to a secret?"

"Yeah, ok."

"When you hear me say My love, to your mom. I am saying I love you."

"Does she know that?"

It was a other slap in the face for him. His boys were very perspective and smart. "Again no she doesn't. I guess I should tell her properly."

"Dad? When will you live with us?"

"Soon my boys, soon. Not to sure how to go about doing it."

The boys stood there thinking. Josh speaks first. "Why don't you do what the other guys do with Mommy."

"What is that?"

"Mommy says she goes on a date?"

"That is a brilliant idea, Josh." Gray ruffles the hair on his head. "To do that now when your mother is sad over Jellal, will have to wait. When we get back home and she feels back to her old self again, I will plan something nice."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"We are already married Shawn."

"But that is not what she says."

"It's complicated."

"What does that mean?"

"It basically means confusion or everything is mix up. Enough about that now. Why don't you two continue to play some more. I am going to go back to your mom."

"Ok We will wait." Josh and Shawn resumed there colouring.

Jellal, sister was still holding on to his hand. He was looking at her from the other side of the bed. Then he was looking at himself laying there on the hospital bed. She couldn't see him, but he wanted to let her know that everything was going to be ok. His spirit form was waiting for the final goodbyes to be given so he could travel to the next life. Tears were falling down her face. Wanted to make this easier for her and walks through the bed. Stands beside her and puts his hand onto hers. "Amber, Sister it is ok. You can let me go?"

"I don't want to let you go. You are my big brother, always been there for us. Now seeing you like his, my heart is breaking into pieces over your loss. I don't know if I can sign for your life to end."

"I have always adore and spoil you as you grew up. You are the baby sister I have always wanted." His hand goes through her as he was trying put his hand on her back. "My time on this earth is over and I am looking forward to what is to come. Please, it's ok. I am glad to help those that need to be alive for now."

He kisses her cheek. Amber puts her hand up to that same spot. She looks over at her brother and some how knows that he is still in the room. That he is telling her goodbye. "Jellal, going to miss you so much." Bends down and kisses his forehead and cheek. Raises up his hand that she is holding and kisses his hand. "You are free brother."

"Thank you sister. I can now move on." A warm light surrounds him and in a blink of a eye he is gone.

When she sees Gray walking back into the room. "Gray...I'll sign."

"Come here." He opens his arms out to her once again. Runs into his embraces. "I'll go let Wendy know for you." She can only nod as the tears overwhelm her. "Like I said it's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok." When her tears lessen, he lets her go. "I'll be right back ok?"

He wipes the tears from her face. Gray doesn't have to leave the room. When he was about to head out, her brother and Wendy were coming back inside.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I believe so."

Wendy hands her over a pen and the clipboard. "Sign at the bottom where Mystogan wrote his down." With a trembling hand she writes her name and hands it back to Wendy. "In a few minutes he will be taken up. You can walk down with him to the elevator doors." This time Amber goes over to Mystogan to be held by him. She wanted him to know that she was here for him and this will be the very last time they will see their big brother.

Soon two male nurses comes into the room. They remove some of the machines off his body but keep the life support in place. The breaks comes off his bed, they start wheeling him down the hallway. Amber and Mystogan go head of Gray. It was a slow progressions to the elevator. Nurses, Doctors and patients that know of Jellal, line the hall. They say there good byes and wish him a good journey. When they stop at the doors of the elevator, Amber gives him one last kiss on the cheek. "I love you brother."

Then she runs down the hallway. Gray tells Mystogan that he would go after her. He runs after her back into the room. She collapses onto the floor. "Amber!"

"Gray, I can't breath."

"Slow your breathing and you will be fine. I am here." Gets down on the floor and he pulls her into his arms, as he lays his back against the wall. Her head lies on his chest to hear his heart beating, it was good and strong.

"Gray?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but here." She lifts up her head and kisses his cheek. Rests her head back down on his shoulder feeling the comfort and support as he was helping in her suffering. "We will get through this together, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

Amber was sitting down in the funeral home. They were choosing what casket to use. Gray had talked to his brother and Lyon was more then happy to see his nephews. They would spend the day and night at his place while preparations were being made for the up coming day. They will get to see there cousin Rain for the first time as well. She didn't want to venture over to his place yet. That night was still in her head of witnessing Juvia kissing Gray right on the lips. Here she is sitting in the chair, flipping the book looking at all the different varieties of caskets they had on hand. Gray was beside her and Mystogan was talking to the funeral director on the service that will be held in at Magnolia Church. Her brother will be laid to rest a few miles down the road at the city's cemetery.

"Have you found any of caskets to your liking, Amber?" The assistant to the funeral director was trying to be helpful but Amber thought she was being a annoying. Her name was Sherry, and she kept eyeing Gray since they step foot into the building.

"I am not to sure what I should put him in. Isn't a coffin a coffin."

"No, now days people want comfort and style for there eternal rest."

The binder gets slap down on the table. "I need a break, can't keep looking at these binders there is to many of them." Amber puts a hand to her forehead. Been dealing with a headache for most of the day. Gray notice her discomfort and puts a hand on her back.

"I can pick one out for you?"

She shakes her head in a no and puts her hand on his thigh and quickly removes it. "I appreciate your offer. I do want to pick one out myself. I think I need some air for a few minutes."

"Amber its too cold to be out right now."

"I know, I need to clear my head from looking at caskets or I'll be seeing them in my dreams." She gets up from the chair and puts on her jacket. "Five mins is all I need. Ok?"

"Alright, want me to come?"

"I'll be fine, and you are worrying to much over me."

"My love, that is my job. I want to make sure you are alright."

"I will be."

Pats her hand on his shoulder. He grabs her hand before she pulls it away to bring it up to his lips and kisses her hand and lets her go. "If you aren't back in five. I am coming out." Amber takes her purse and walks out of the room. Waves to Mystogan to indicate where she will be for the next couple of minutes. He nods his head and mouths. "I love you sister" She says it back.

When she reach the front doors and pushes on them. A cold breeze hits her face and she pulls the jacket closer to her body. Goes over to the wall of the building and puts her back against it. As she breaths in the cold crisp air it hits her lungs hard. "Well, Jellal? What kind of casket would you have wanted?"

Looking up at the stars and the moon. The clouds were covering up the beauty of the sky, but everything was still so shiny and bright. Her thoughts drift over the last couple of days. Wendy told them that Jellal's, heart, lungs, liver, kidney were all going to people that were on the donation list. She wasn't allow to see her brother again after that. He was put into the hospital morgue. Her reaction to what Wendy told her, didn't bring her closer.

Mystogan was the one that called up the funeral home to get his body brought over. Gray continue to sleep with Amber in her room. She wanted the comfort he was offering, and he would wrap his arms around her at night and pulled her closer to him. Even when he was in bed first before her. She would try to be quiet and softly get into bed. Once her head hit the pillow he was right there. It was different compare to when she was sick. He was beside her then too, but this time around he was putting in more of a effort. Then again, she might be overthinking things.

Did not notice his presence when he came by and stood next to her. "It's over five minutes Amber."

"What?"

He looked down at her. It seamed she was so far away at this moment. "The time, you were going to return?"

"Oh right. I guess I should head in."

Pushes herself from the wall but Gray stops her and pulled her closer to him. It caused her look up at him. He rubs his hand on her cheek. "Now you are cold!"

"Really? Haven't paid attention."

He frowns at her. His concern for her was growing. "Amber, Maybe you should let me handle the rest of the details. You need to rest."

"I can't, not until after the service. I don't want Mystogan to be burden with all that is left to do. We still have to go through all of his belongs and put his house up for sale. Jellal did have a Will so we are going by that."

"I don't want you under so much stress. It's not good for your health. Allow me to carry some of what you are going through."

"It's hard to give up any sort of control."

"Then give it up Amber. Please?"

"Gray...I don't know if can."

"You been needing me all this week, need me a little bit more."

She sighs. "I'll try."

"Good, now lets pick out a casket." He puts a hand on her waist and they both walk back inside.

"I think this white one with the bronze handles will do." It took over a hour to pick one out of five she liked the best.

"Excellent, I wonderful choice for your love one."

Sherry writes down the order. Amber slumped back into her chair. "Finally that is done." Gray takes her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"You did great!"

"Can't believe how hard of a decision that was to make."

"At lest you made one. On to the next step."

"Next step? What more is there?"

"Hun, the head stone."

"Right I forgot, I guess there is more binders?"

"Yes! Here is two of them for you to browse." Sherry handed them over to her. Amber lets go of Gray's hand.

"Before I look at these I need a coffee."

"I can get one for you, while you start looking through the book."

"Thanks."

"I can show you where you need to go." Sherry follows Gray out of the room. Amber wasn't liking this women and how she was hovering over him while she was the client that she needed to be paying attention to her. At one point Amber was going to tell Gray to go home. Knowing him, he would refuse and stay. She didn't need this right now and didn't need to be feeling this way.

When Gray didn't come back with the coffee, Amber heads over to the doorway. Looks down the hall and she sees Sherry almost press up against Gray. He had the coffee in his hand, to her point of view, he wasn't trying to get away. "I knew it." Gray turns and sees her looking at them. Amber rolls her eyes and motions him to stay there. Goes back into the room and slams the door shut. Returns to her seat and starts flipping through the book not looking at any of the pictures. She Hears the door being open and him walking over. He puts the coffee down on the table. "It's not what you think." She doesn't respond back to him. "Amber!"

"I am busy, go back to Sherry. Maybe she can sprain her ankle, so you can find a room and she can kiss you or you can play Doctor!" The next thing she knew. He takes the chair and spins her around and pushes the chair up to the table. Causing the coffee to spill. With his hands on the arm rests of the chair and his face is just inches from hers. He goes into a rant.

"You are mistaken yet again and you are jealous. I have no desire for her, same for Juiva. You are the one I want. You're the one I am waiting for to return to me. You are the one I want beside me. You are the one I want a other child with and more. I am trying my best not to come on to you while you are grieving. You have no idea how much I have to hold back. When will you realize I am yours!"

He stands up and leaves the room. She sits there stares at the door. The tears start to fall from her eyes. "If that is true Gray. Then why didn't you come after me knowing it was a misunderstanding from the beginning."

The headstone was picked out and the words that would be shown was written down on paper. Gray didn't come back after that he stayed away. Mystogan had everything set up with the funeral director. There was still planing that still needs to be done. The reception after the funeral was in the final stages. Amber told her brother, that she will start on the food preparation when they get back to the house. The baking will be store in the big freezer.

Mystogan had book a small reception hall afterwards when Jellal was laid to rest. Those that knew him would join in to continue to celebrate his life with stories and shared memories. The ride back home was uneventful, no one spoke. Amber could clearly see her brother was tired, his head was resting on the passenger window. She paid no mind to Gray, and the looks he was giving her. She could tell he was looking at her when she looked in the rear view mirror, as she was driving and he was sitting behind her. They were still mad at each other. There was no way she was going to cave, he could stay angry at her for all she cared.

The car was parked in the driveway. Amber rubs Mystogan arm to wake him up. "Brother you are home. Mystogan!" Amber looks at his face and see tears in his close eyes.

"Jellal, don't go. Stay..."

"Mystogan!"

He wakes up and yells out his twin brother name. "Jellal!"

"Brother you are dreaming."

Turns to see his sister and puts a hand over top hers. "He came to me in the dream, Amber. My other half is gone. I am not whole without him, how can I go on knowing he is no longer here." She had no answers for him, because she felt the same way. One third of their family is now gone, leaving both of them alone.

"Lets get you inside and you can sleep."

"I still need to write the Obituary."

"Anyways, we need to go in." They all get out of Suv and Amber opens up the front door and allows her brother to go in first. "Head up to your room. I'll be in the kitchen. I am going to start on the baking."

"Sister, you need to rest too."

"Not yet, I'll rest when this is all done."

"Sister!"

"I can't rest or sleep. If I sleep I see him, just like you have. It makes me miss him even more. Go to your room and do what you need to do. I will carry on down here." Her jacket comes off and hangs it up with her purse. "Now I don't need any disruptions while I am in there and the kitchen is going to be a mess. Stay away for now." Amber gives Gray a look meaning for him not to come near her.

He stands there watching her leave. "Gray why don't you take a break yourself. You been keeping a eye on her. It seams for right now, she is telling you to back away."

"I can't back away, Mystogan. Other wise she is going to fall to pieces with out someone to pick her up."

"I know, she is trying to be strong." Mystogan could tell there was tension going between the two of them. He wanted his sister to have support in this difficult time. He could tell that Gray will continue to be beside her if she declines him. What he doesn't know is when they will get back together. Mystogan had a clear indication she didn't like Sherry tonight. Her jealousy she could not hide from her brother or from Gray.

The raven stayed in the living room to which he thought she had calmed down enormously. Can hear her sing in the kitchen. That meant to him, that she was engaged in baking and she would be oblivious to everything else. Walks over to the kitchen softly and pushes open the door. She was wearing a apron and whipping some cake batter. Her face had some flower on her cheek and her hair was pin up. He moves in closer and stands and leans by the counter. His arms are cross and had one leg cross over the other foot. For a bit he watch her worked without her even knowing.

As the cake goes onto the oven and the timer is set. Begins to start on something else. With the cook book open, she went over to the cupboard to grab a other cooking bowl. Her arms are to short to reach for it. Gets on the counter top, before she reaches for it. Strong arms wrap around her and brings back down on the floor. "Do you want to hurt yourself?"

His hand stays on her waist and he grabs for the bowl. He puts it on the counter for her "Gray can you let go of me? I have a lot to do." The closeness of him being near her was making her heart beat faster.

"No. Not going to let go."

"Gray..." He turns her around to face him. Backs her up into the corner of the counter. "Allow me to help you get this done."

"No distractions. I already said that."

"You said disruption."

"Same thing."

"Far from it." He looks down at her and puts his hand on her flower cheek. "You are tired like your brother, why not do this tomorrow."

"The boys will be back and get in my way. Best to do it now."

He frowns at her. "Do not push yourself or you will get sick again."

"Gray, please let me carry on. You go to bed."

"I want you in that bed." He rubs her flower cheek. If it was any other time he would have said she looked cute "I want you back in our bed."

She turns her head away. "Go Gray, Please."

Leans his head in and kisses her cheek. "Fine, but remember one thing you were jealous tonight can't denied that."

She blushed. She pushes on his chest. "Go!"

"I will check on you later."

Leaves the kitchen area and heads up to her room. "Good thing he didn't put his hand over my heart. Then he would know." She restarts back to her baking.

When she was done her final task of the night. She looked at the clock, it read 2:58 am. "I dont think I can finish all of this tonight. Might have to get Gray to distract the boys for me tomorrow. He wants me to need him more, I guess there is no harm in giving up some control." Washes all the baking ware and puts everything in their right places. Turns off all the lights, make sure the front and back door are locked. Then heads upstairs, quietly goes into her room. She looks over to Gray on the bed, he was shirtless but wearing pj bottoms. Looked so peaceful sleeping, she wished that right now she could get a goodnight rest.

Since being here she had not a full night sleep. There were times this past week she would just lay there thinking about her deceased brother. How there lives are forever changed. The only thing that will keep them going is their memories of him, and they have each other. Amber didn't want to even think about losing Mystogan or if both brothers were in the car together at the time of the incident. Probably would have crumble and go into a deep depression. Her mind also drift over to her kids and even Gray. What if something happen to either of them. The thought frighten her, realizing that a person should live each day to the fullest. Not to worry about something that happen in the past.

Her fleece pj's were drape at the end of the bed, and picks them up to take with her to the washroom to put on. Does her nightly routine, washing face, brushing teeth and combing her long hair. Once she was done, she softly makes her way over to the bed. Pulls back the covers and takes it easy to get in, not wanting to wake up the man beside her.

Her hand moves over to the alarm clock to set it for 6:30 am. The food was almost complete and she was going to cook breakfast in the morning. As she lays her head on the pillow there is movement next to her. A arm goes around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "It's about time you came up. I was going to head down there at 3:30 and drag you up."

"You been awake all this time?"

"Heard you open up the door, I had set my watch to wake up at that time. If you didn't come up sooner. Were you able to get it all done?"

"I am over half way or half way. I couldn't finished like I wanted too. I was going to talk to you about it this in the morning, it can still wait until then."

"What is it?"

"Can you keep the twins busy tomorrow, so I can get the rest of it done. I'll be back up in a few hours to start on it."

"I don't mind doing that. Amber, you should sleep more then getting in a couple of hours of sleep. You are trying to be super women. I don't want you over working yourself."

"Gray, we went over this already. I'll finally rest when this is all done."

"At lest change the alarm to 8."

"No, it's best to get back at it before they come back home."

She was being very stubborn. He wasn't to sure how to change her mind. "Amber, please. It's your health I am concern about. I know you haven't been sleeping." Takes his hand and puts some of her hair behind her ear. "What would happen if you collapse at the funeral?" This was a other part of herself that she didn't want to relinquish control. She knew he had a point.

"You win, I'll change it to 8."

"Hmph."

"What?"

"Didn't think that would be so easy."

"Well could always change it back."

He chuckles. "No sweetie leave it." Snuggles her more into him. "A other thing you aren't doing either, is fighting me off? Every night when we are in bed. You let me do this, does this mean you are weakling?"

"Gray, I have other things to worry about then your advances." Amber didn't want to explain to him, that she was liking the comfort at night. Miss those days back in their marriage. If she was weakling to him. She might what to watch out for what is to come later.

"Goodnight Gray." With how late it was, it was best they fall asleep before morning hit them.

"Goodnight my love." He kisses her cheek.

The alarm didn't go off at 8, Amber was awake before it even buzzed. Gray did wake up to it. Rolled over hoping to find her still in bed. "Should have know. Maybe next time, I'll tie both of us together, so she will actually stay in bed."

The thought didn't sound to bad to him. He still had the handcuffs they used when making love. To have her tie up underneath him. Withering in pleasure, asking to be set free. Getting aroused, just thinking of having sex with her. When they finally will do it, he wants to savour every minute of it. No condoms, no birth control, them together in the same bed going for hours. He gets out of bed and heads for the shower. A cold one was in order. The feel of the water hitting his skin made his morning wood disappear very quickly. Was not going to remain in the bathroom for long. His sons were going to be home soon. Lyon was going to drop them off. Gray could smell the aroma of breakfast being made. He dries off and puts on some clothes and heads downstairs.

When he enters into the kitchen. The table is already set for there arrival. Amber was making pancakes, eggs, bacon and waffles. There was cereal, and fruit and drinks. Gray walks over to her. "What happen to 8 o'clock."

"I woke up at 7:30. It was close enough." She hands him a coffee cup. "Here get yourself a cup. It's finished brewing."

"What about you, want me to pour you one as well."

Points to the thermos in her hand. "This thing here is all filled up with my yummy goodness."

Gray wanted to do something to see her blush. Comes really close to her and leans his head to her ear. A hand goes onto her stomach. "My yummy goodness is going to be filling you up here soon."

Amber turns her head away, and there is bright shade of red in her face. Gray smirks at her, knowing that it work. The cup goes down on the counter and he wraps his other arm around her. "I can't wait Amber." He starts kissing her neck. She tries to speak, but his kisses is causing her not to think or focus on what she is doing. Again, he mentioned getting her pregnant.

"Gray, the pancake is going to burn." The pan is taken out of her hand and puts it down on a other burner. Moves her away from the stove and put up her against the kitchen wall. They stare at each other. He rubs her cheek and leans in for a kiss before he reaches for her lips. The door bell rings, causing him to growl and saves her from him doing anything more. She laughs at him. "You think its funny?"

"A little, yes."

Gray moves back away from her, when the sound of the boys can be heard coming inside. Mystogan had open the door to let them in. "Next time my dear it will not be a laughing matter and there will be nothing stopping me." He winks at her with a cheeky look. "I will let you get back to your cooking."

The boys run into the kitchen with Lyon following close behind. They see what she had all made and there eyes go big like saucers. "Can we eat mommy." Shawn says as he sits down at the table.

"Please, go right ahead. Lyon care to join us?"

"Thanks for the invitation, but I got to get back." He walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "Sorry to hear about Jellal." He gives her a hug. She welcomes the embrace, it's been hard dealing with the loss. Having Lyon mention her brother puts tears into her eyes. Amber grabs a tissue from the near by table, that had a house phone with telephone book on it. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright, I haven't cried in a few days. Been planing the funeral and everything else. Haven't had time to really sit down and let it all out." Heads back into the kitchen to finished making more food. Lyon looks over to his brother. He motions for him to talk in the other room.

"Boys start eating with out me, I'll be back." When they are in the living room and Lyon looks around to make sure that Amber wasn't going over hear their conversation.

"How are things going, any progress."

"Almost, but a certain person decided to descend on us by ringing the door bell."

"Oh boy, sorry."

"It's alright brother. There is has been some progress with me being here. I haven't made any big moves since she hurting so much."

"What are you going to do then?"

"Not to sure. I have some ideas floating around in my head." Gray sits down on the couch and Lyon sits in a chair.

"Such as?"

"Well, the twins has told me to go on a date with her?"

"Really, they both said that."

"Got to give them credit. They have been seeing Amber go out with guys before, never liked any of them and now they know I am their dad. Who wouldn't want there parents together?"

"The question is brother. Does she want it?"

Gray runs his finger through his hair. Gives out a exasperated sigh. "She knows it's a misunderstanding and she was acting jealous because of that women Sherry at the funeral home."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"Gray it's been six years. Over that period her feelings could have change for you. Are you really sure you want to go through with this. Why not sign the divorce papers?"

"Lyon!"

"Don't get me wrong here. I want you two to be together. Like I said, it's been six years."

"She is the only women I have truly loved. Amber took my breath away the first time I saw her, and after that I fallen madly in love. I not planing on giving up."

"That's good to hear." Both brother's turn to see Mystogan standing in the doorway. "My dear sister never told us why she left you. Would you care to tell me now, since I heard the word misunderstanding."

Sits down on the opposite side of Lyon. Gray tells her brother in length of the events of that birthday party that night."That is when it happen at Erza party. I left early that night because of work. The next thing I knew is receiving a phone call from her a few days later. Saying, she filed for divorce and already moved. We didn't know about the twins until we visited her, still fully pregnant at the time."

"I have seen pictures of her being pregnant when I was over at her house. I wanted to see what she looked like." Gray was looking down at his hands. "She looked incredible and I missed out on it. Missed out on all of it. If only, she would have told me sooner. Partly that is why I want a other one with her now. Experience what she went through with the boys."

"I am sorry brother. I knew about her expecting and never said I thing."

"We have already discuss that."

The men hear Amber coming down the hallway. "Guys, breakfast is getting cold. If you don't come now, these two will eat it all. I have to get on with the baking."

All of them stand up as she enter the room. She looked at each of their faces. "What is going on?"

"Nothing." They all said in unison.

"Alright, but you three are sounding like the boys. Now come or don't come. It's up to you."

"I'll be right there sister."

"I am heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow at the service."

"I am on my way down there too." Gives them a odd look knowing that she is not believe a word they say. "Make it quick then. They will be wanting to play afterwards."

Everyone enjoyed the breakfast that Amber cooked. Gray and the boys helped in the clean up. When it was completed and the kitchen looked neat again. Amber hated to mess it up for a other round of baking. Usher her kids out of the kitchen. "Hey boys why don't we go play outside for a bit. So we can give your mom the opportunity to get the food done for tomorrow."

"What should we do outside, Dad." Josh looks up at him.

"We will think of something. Get on your snow suits." Mystogan also join the fun with his nephews. He needed a break from what has happen so far and it was a good distraction.

The snow was coming down and they kids had build a few snowmen. Amber looked out the window after she was done baking. It tooked a few hours. The boys were waving to her, and yelling for her to come out. On goes her boots, jacket, scarf, gloves and hat. Heads outside to see the happiness in her kids faces. "What are guys doing now?"

"We are going to have a snowball fight with uncle and dad."

"Ohhhh sounds like fun" She notice a pile of snowballs by the children's feet. Gray was engross talking to Mystogan about a hockey game that was t.v the other night. He didn't even known that Amber had come out of the house. "Hey boys, hand me a snowball?"

"What are you going to do with it Mommy." Shawn hands her over one of his. Josh gives her one too. Amber grins at her sons.

"Watch!" Throws the snowball and it hits Gray at the back. He turns right around.

"Ok who threw that?" He sees Amber standing behind the twins. Josh and Shawn point at their mom and she points at them. "Don't thrown a other one until it's time."

It made her to start to giggle. "Mom are you ok?"

"Never been better Josh." She has always loved winter, especially for snowball fights. Her and Gray had so many of them in the past. Thought that it was about time for pay back. With a mischievous look in her eye. Picks up the snowball that Josh gave her. Then throws a other one and her aim went off mark and hits him in the head instead. "Oh no!" Covers her mouth."

He whips around not looking pleased. "Alright who did it?"

"Dad, it was mom that threw it. Not me or Shawn."

"Oh really?" Amber bends down and picks up two more. Her smile goes wide. Then she sticks out her tongue.

"Here eat snow!" Snowballs hit him on the chest and shoulder and starts running away." Gray saw the look in her eyes. He knew that she enjoyed doing that and goes after her. Knowing she can't out run him.

"You get back here, you deserve to be punish for your crimes."

"I don't think so." She laughs. The boys engage a snowball fight with Mystogan. Amber looks behind her and sees Gray had closed the gap. "Ahhhh, stay away."

"No way. My wife." Sprints and tackles her to the ground. Amber is laying on her back and looking up at Gray.

"Please with yourself are you?"

"Uh huh." Grabs some snow and smashes it into the side of his head. She laughs some more.

"That does it!" Gray leans his head down and kisses her. Amber wasn't expecting to be kissed, thought maybe he would get her back with snow in the face. Stops the kiss and pulls back. "Punishment!" There eyes lock with each other. This time he lowers slowly looking at her lips and softly kisses her. Licks her bottom lip to enter into her mouth. She opens and there tongues play with each other. A hand goes inside of her jacket to lay on her waist. He moans her name as he continues to kiss her.

Two little boys comes up to them and seeing the public display of affection. "Ewwww gross." Shawn makes a face at his parents kissing. Gray breaks off the kiss.

"Can't I get one second here son." It happen again that he had to stop instead of continuing where he wanted to be at. Amber took this chance to start moving away from him. Stands up and shakes the snow off her jacket and brushes it off her pants. Her eyes wander over to Gray, and he was sitting there with a despondent look. Part of her didn't want to admit that she wanted the kiss to last some more.

Holds her hand out in front of his face. He looks up at her. Gives him a bright simle. "Gray, tag team." He gives her a confuse look, as he takes her hand and she pulls him up.

"Tag team?" "

Yup. Kids vs mom and dad." Bends down and picks up some snow and makes it into a ball. He laughs. "Yes, we will be victorious." The twins look at each other and start moving backwards.

"My sons, there is no escape for you now. Best to run and run fast." There mom evil grins at them. They turn and start running away. Mystogan backs away from his sister family. He goes over to the fire pit to put more logs on to keep the flames from dying out. They all hurled snowballs at each other and chasing one a other. When they had enough of that, they made snow angles and more snowmen. Gray looked down at his watch and it was getting later in the day.

"I think we should have a break. Looks like Mystogan has some marshmallows and hot dogs. Why don't you boys head over to the fire pit. We will be there soon." Gray turns around and walks up to Amber. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Cheering me up back there."

"No problem, the kids and you enjoyed it."

"What about you?"

"Ditto."

Gray takes her hand into his. "Let's get over there before they eat all marshmallows." She nods and lets him guide her over to the pit. They all sit around roasting wieners and singing campfire songs.

The day ended on the high note for most of them. Tomorrow, will be back to reality and saying a final goodbye to her brother. Amber wasn't to sure how the service will go. A lot of people where going to attend and most of them she hasn't seen since the night of the party. Again, she wasn't sure how good of a sleep she will get. When they return back into the house. Felt cold to the bone. With everything taken off she heads for the stairs. "Amber?" She turns her head and looks at the man that has made her heart beat so rapid this past week.

"Yes?"

"Where are going?"

"Need to be alone, Gray."

He comes closer to her. "Want company?"

"That kind of defeats the purpose of being alone."

"Just trying to be here for you?"

"I know you have been. I do thank you for that. Tomorrow is a big day, and I am not to sure what is in store."

"In store?" She shakes her head. "It's...nothing, I am going to have a bath. Do you mind putting the boys to bed."

"No not all. Are you sure, you wouldn't mind me being up there."

"Again, need to be alone." With a look of concern he lets her go. He goes back to playing with the boys, until there bed time.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the service went relatively well, but Amber was nervous though out the whole thing. Even afterwards when the family was able to leave first to make there way to the cemetery. She could feel the stares, and she was pretty sure people where talking about her. Gray was holding her hand the whole time. When they were walking down the aisle, he brought her hand up to his lips and kisses her hand. He too could tell there was stares and gossip going around. It didn't bother him, but he knew it upset her. Gray, also knew she didn't sleep at all the night before. He tried to soothed her anxiety which didn't work. Where her mind had wandered off too, he couldn't reach it.

Today was going to be extra hard on her. When they first enter the church. Took her hand and never let her go, even when she tried remove herself from his hold. Whispered into her ear telling her to stop and let him take control. His sons were with Mystogan, he had them in each hand as they head outside to the waiting vehicles. Gray helped her in and took the seat beside her in the limo. Amber hardly spoken any words. Holding on to a thread of who she was at that moment. He wrapped a arm around her, holding her close. The boys and Mystogan came in after them and sat down. "Gray how is she?"

"Mystogan not good, no emotion coming from her. I don't know when she will break."

"Sister?" Amber moved her eyes to look at him but no words were said. "Its time, to go to the cemetery." When no other reaction was given, it worried both men. "Do not let her out of your sight."

"No need to tell me that, Mystogan." The ride over to burial site took only minutes. For her it felt like forever. Gray's other hand was still holding onto Amber's and she looked down at it, and saw her ring on his pinkie. Played around with the ring on his finger. Gray looked at her wondering what she was thinking. He leans closer to her ear. "Want to wear it?" She stopped her actions and turn her head to look out the window.

The car pulled up to the plot where the casket was already there. Her brother and the boys get out first. Before Gray and Amber left the car. He puts some of her hair behind her ear. She had wore it down for today, not wanting to bother to put it up. "Amber talk to me?" Still no response back. "You are making me very worried here. Going to still hold on to your hand ok?"

Only nods her head. Reaches for the handle of the door and opens it up for her to step out first. She waited by the car for him to follow out. It was a cold day, and the snow started to fall as they left the house this morning. He gets out of the car and resumes taking her hand. "I am here, my love."

They walked over to the site to gather among those that wanted to be there. The rest was allow to move on to the reception hall, if they wanted. The pastor speaks and ask if anyone wanted to share in their thoughts of Jellal. Mystogan took a few minutes to tell of a story of when they where younger. Close friends also spoke about him as well. Amber wanted to tune out all of the stories and people talking about a person that wasn't even alive anymore. Stood there looking at the dug up hole that her brother will be put in shortly. Her head started to hurt her heart hurt. She felt overwhelm by everything around her.

The casket was lowered and the pastor was reciting. "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust." Amber had kissed the casket before it went down and a single red rose was place on top. Her brother, scoop dirt and place it on top. She let go of Gray's hand and walked over to her brother to give him a hug as he started to cry. Was to quick to let go of him before Gray realize she gone to Mystogan. It was not up to him to stop her, but he wanted her back over to him soon.

The progression of gathers started to leave to head to the Hall. Josh and Shawn needed their dad for a bit. The boys were tried, and seeking comfort as well. Gray was holding them both in his arms. "Are you two hungry?" They both said yes. "Ok lets get going. You two go into the car. I'll go get your mother."

Mystogan was talking to the pastor, asking him to join them back at the celebration of life. Everyone else was now gone, it was just them left. Gray walked over to Amber, who was standing alone at the grave site. Notice she was starting to tremble, and saw that there were tears coming down. Her knees buckle and she went down on the ground. Gray swore, and he started to run over to her. He got down right next to her in the snow and pull her into his arms. Crying and crying hard. "Shhhh its ok. Let it out now."

"Gray...he is gone...I want...him...back." She said through her tears and trying to breath in.

"I know you do, we all do." Rocked her as if she was a infant and rubbed her back. Mystogan came running over as well.

"She finally broke down, I see?" Kneels in front of her. "Let me take her Gray."

"I got her, why don't you take the boys back with you and then send the car back here. We are going to need some space."

"We can wait?" "No, go. The boys are wanting to eat."

"Alright, the limbo will be back shortly." Gray watches the car leave down the road.

"We need to get off the ground Hun."

When she doesn't move. "Amber stand up we can go over to the bench or both of us will get sick." Unwilling does as he says. Instead of her walking over to the bench he carries her into his arms. Sits down with her on his lap. Her head lays on his shoulder. "That's better."

Continues to let her cry, and knowing by the end of today she will be exhausted. That her sleep will not denture her tonight. "I know how much you loved your brother. You will forever will miss him. Jellal is at peace now, no more hurting or in pain." He sees the limbo come back after ten minutes. Her crying had subside for now, possible to start up again later. "We have to go."

Lefts up her head, to look at the grave. "The boys will be wanting us back." Amber moves off his lap and he stands up from the bench. She wraps her arms around Gray and lays her head on his chest. The movement surprise him at first, but he welcome it and wrap his arms around her. "Lets go."

Amber didn't move at first. He looks down at her and found that she was looking up at him. With a curious expression and her not talking. He was about to say something to courage her to leave. Her hand goes around behind his neck and urges him to bend down. Goes up more on her toes and kisses him on the lips. His eyes goes wide from her taking a lead. He returns by kissing her back. "Gray..." She pulls away from him. "Thank you, for being here for me this week." She turns to walk to the limbo but he grabs her hand and pulls her back into him. This time he kisses her and it was a lingrr one. When he breaks off the kiss and puts his thumb on her swollen lips. "No thank you necessary. I am always will be here for you."

She puts her hand on his cheek. "I know." Gray stands there for a moment as she heads back to the car. "Can I start to hope for more."

The hall was filled with everyone that had attended the funeral. Amber nervousness returned, but she keep herself busy dealing with the food and the twins. There were a few people that have come up to her and had small conversations. Gray made sure to keep watching her from time to time. "So little brother how is she doing?"

"Back at the grave site she finally broke down. Lucky there was no one around her, but she is still hurting."

"Has she been holding on for all this time?"

"Pretty much, I don't think she has cried other then the first night we were here."

"Juiva would like to talk to Amber."

"I am not to sure Juiva. She still not happy about that night."

"Juvia was mistaken in her error for kissing you."

"She doesn't see it as a misunderstanding."

"Juiva will take over Rain to meet her Aunt."

Amber was filling up the trays with square and pieces of cake, when she sees someone out if the corner of her eye. "Juiva, would like to say to Hi Amber" Her heart just stop beating, the one person she didn't want to see right now. The tray goes down on the table and slowly turns around to see the blue hair women with a little girl looking exactly like Lyon.

"Juiva?"

"Juiva will like to say sorry for that night."

"Can't we not do this at this moment." There were people looking at the two women. Thinking of what us going to take place in frint of them.

"Juiva is sorry, and Rain would like to see you."

Amber kneels down in front of the little girl. "Hello." Rain shy away from Amber and hides behind Juiva leg. "It's ok."

She peeks at her. "You are my Auntie?"

"Yes, I am." There was no point in telling a five year old that her and Gray were not together. Rain comes out behind of her mother and takes a small step towards Amber and gives her a hug. She picks her up. "Thanks for the hug."

"Mommy, told me to give you one because you are sad."

Smiles at the sweet girl. Amber always wanted a little girl. Even when she found out she was having the twins. Her hope was to have one of each. Rain having the same resemblance as her dad. Her thought drifted thinking what would a girl look like with Gray features. That thought quickly left her mind, when the said person and Lyon came up to them. "Hello Rain!"

"Hello Uncle Gray." Wiggles out from Amber arms to his. "I give Auntie a hug."

"That is very sweet of you to do so." Rain ask to be put down on the floor. "Can I go play with them."

She points over to the twins. "Go ahead, but don't be loud." Her father tells her. Pats pats her head before she goes. Lyon moves over to Amber and gives her hug as well. "How are you holding it up?"

"How should I be?"

"I don't know you tell me"

"I am not happy."

"I realize that, I am just asking."

"I am tried of people asking me the same question over again. People also want to know why I am not with him. Can everyone leave me alone." Pushes past Lyon and Juiva. "Sorry brother."

"It's not your fault. I'll go and check on her."

Amber didn't care who was in her way as she heads for outside, she dismiss taking her jacket with her. Right now she needed to breath. There was no place for her to really to go to. So instead of standing right in front of the building. Her goal was going to the side and lead up against the wall. To be out of the view on lookers or anyone who was interested in knowing where she was. The snow was still coming down it look like it wasn't going to let up yet either. Amber could hear her name being called by Gray. Right now she didn't want him to come, she wanted a few moments to herself.

"Amber! Where are you?" Gray was looking around the parking lot. She was fast leaving the area. He did not want her to be alone or cry alone. "Amber!" Walks down one side of the building and didn't see her. Chooses to go around the building. When he reaches the other side. Sees her leading up against it, and rubbing her arms from the cold. "Amber, why not say anything."

Holds up her hands to him. "Go back inside."

"No, You are out here in the cold with out a jacket." He takes off his suit jacket and puts it around her. Draws her to him,to give her warmth "What got you so upset?"

"Not you too?"

"Amber, tell me."

She sighs, really wanting to explain to him her current state of mind and feelings. "It's being here, having all these people that I know all looking at me."

"Looking at you?"

"I see them talking among themselves and I have heard talk to. They saying all sorts of things, why we aren't together."

"Don't pay them no mind. We know the truth."

"Gray, it's not that easy. I feel they are here for the wrong purpose, not here for Jellal."

"I see. They aren't going to be finding out any truths by gossiping. Anyways, pretty soon this crowd will leave and we will go back to Mystogan's. Right now lets go back inside." They walk back together hand and hand. Partly because he didn't want her to hide again.

The crowd slowly died away and Amber was cleaning up with Juiva help. There was still some food left over. It was packed back into their containers. Gray and Lyon help Mystogan with putting away the chairs and tables. The kids were playing around. "Juiva still wants Amber to know the truth that night."

"Juiva, I don't want to hear it."

"It was a mistake on Juiva part. I kiss someone who wasn't Lyon."

Amber put down the a container that she was going to put in the suv. "Look, what I saw, was you reaching up for Gray when you where in his arms and kissed him. It clearly look to me you wanted more."

"Juiva says that is not true. Lyon was in the room at the time."

"Then why couldn't he do it himself."

"Juiva's Lyon had to much to drink he couldn't carry her."

Amber shook her head. "If Amber had come into the room. She would have known the truth sooner then leaving."

"Oh no, don't try to swing this back on me. I am dealing with a lot right now. Here we are talking about something that happen six years ago."

"Amber is correct, it was "Something" it has no relevance to now."

"Juiva! What I saw broke my heart. To have the man I love at the time to be in the arms of someone else. On top of that, I was carrying his babies." Amber place a hand on her stomach out of reflex. Thinking back to that moment, of seeing it happen. "I was going to tell him that night, but I end up leaving. All because of you."

Lyon and Gray come over to stop the two from fighting. "Ok, that is enough out of both of you. What happen, happen. Can't change it now." Gray looked at the both of them. "Wither or not Amber sees it as a misunderstanding, makes no difference to me. She knows I am beside her. I am still getting this ring to be back on her finger. There is no point in talking about the past even on a day like this. It's been a long day for all us. Lets finished cleaning and go home."

Amber storms off and Juiva goes the other way. "I guess our women will not be getting along right now. Little brother."

"Yeah, A simple question by you, to carry her up. Cause all this."

"You are blaming me now?"

"I am not blaming anyone. I am saying is if you two were not wasted that night. I will be with Amber and the boys. Living here in our home." Gray walks away from his brother. This day couldn't end early enough.

Late in the night, Amber woke up from a dream she was having of her brother. When they got back home earlier. She got into there pjs, wanting to feel better then having to keep wearing her dress until bed. Crashed on the couch, while watching a movie with the boys. Gray had to carry her back to her room. As she sits up in bed, the clock by the bed said 1 am. The tears are wipe away from her face by her hand. She turns in bed to see that Gray did come to bed later and he was laying on his back. Her thoughts were all over the place, and she wanted to feel comfort, wanted to feel closeness.

Letting her emotions lead her to do something, that Gray use to do with her. She moves her body closer to him and she leans her head down and starts kissing him. It doesn't take long for him to start kissing her back. Licks his lips wanting to enter into his mouth. "Gray..."

Gray wakes up and wraps a arm around her waist and switch places. Now she is laying on her back. She lifts up her head and kisses him some more and puts a hand on the back of his neck, to bring him closer to her. He grabs her hand and brings it down and stops the kiss. "Amber, no."

"Gray, please. I need you."

"You aren't thinking clearly." He puts his hand on her cheek. "I can hold you, but can't make love."

"That is all you have been saying to me. You been wanting me in bed, wanting to make love, wanting a baby."

He moves his hand down to her stomach. "Of course I want a baby with you. Now is not the time."

"Gray, I feel numb. Please. There doesn't have to be a baby. I have my pills in my purse. I want you."

"No, You have to be of sound mind. Knowing when we make love will be special. Then when we come together, a child will be conceive. Regrading those pills that you have again. They will be throw out. I want you ready for me. Not like this, you are still grieving."

She pushes him away from her and she gets out of bed. "Amber come back."

"I am giving you what you want. Yet you don't want me."

Stands out of bed as well. "I do want you, but think about this. Do you really want to make love, and regret later. I am not willing to do that, knowing we could get pregnant."

"Like I said, the pills."

"I am saying no."

"Fine."

Storms over to the door to rip it open. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep with the boys." His steps gets there faster then hers and he puts a hand on the door. Making her not to leave.

"Move!"

He puts a arm around her and takes her back to bed. Lies her down and he lays beside her. Pins her with one arm. "Listen to me. I do want you, but not right now. When I do or you want me. It will better then this. There would be no dissatisfaction in using each other. Your heart is hurting over your brother. If we made love, I know you will not be thrilled with yourself. Understand?"

Rolls onto her right side facing the wall. To upset to look at him anymore. He wraps his arms around her. "In the morning you will know I was right." The words he was saying was leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

It took awhile for her to go back to sleep. Staring at the wall, thinking how pathetic she was to come on to him, who once filled her every soul. Would denied in his agreement that it was wrong. With them being together all week long her feelings for him were growing, to the point where she wanted to wear the ring again. Now this secerino has occured, and it was distasteful on her part. Tomorrow she will keep her distance away from him, and tell him to go back home. His job was done now, he was there for her when her world fall apart. First thing in the morning, she made a commitment to tell him. His reaction will have her on edge.

The sound of the shower running had woken Amber from her slumber. No longer facing the wall, she had move in the night. Now facing her bathroom door. Amber gets out of bed and puts on her robe. The sound of the water shutting off, alerted her that the moment has come to tell him to leave. Prepare to say it once he steps out of the bathroom. What she wasn't prepare for is him coming out only in a towel. His hair was wet and dripping down his tone body. The towel was hanging on his hips, with the slight of hand it would fall down the floor. Sucked in her breath and heart was beating face. "Good morning."

Couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She had to face the other way, not wanting to lose her chance. "Gray, there is something we need to talk about."

"Then shouldn't you be facing me."

"I'll wait until you are dressed."

He smirks at her, seeing her flushed and fluster. "Turn around?"

"No, I am going to say this now." He starts walking towards her. She takes a step back. "Ummm I think its time for you to go back home. You have work and we will still be here for a few more days."

"I refuse." He keeps coming over to her. She keeps backing up right into the wall. "Amber." Says at her ear, in a husky voice. The voice could make her buckle. His hands undoes her robe.

"Gray..." She closes her eyes.

"I don't like this robe it hides your body from me." A hand goes onto her hip. "Are you aware of your surroundings now." She gulps, knowing she is was fully aware. With his body press up against hers. He was fully aroused.

"Gray last night you said."

"I know what I said, and mean it. His hand moves up her body. Stops at her stomach. "Soon, I will feel life in here."

"Gray, don't."

"Don't what, talk about a baby, our baby."

She pushes down his hand. "Come on be serious."

"I am, Amber. Ever word I have told you is all true. The hand goes back on her. "Don't you want other one, with me."

"Why?"

He laughs. "It should be fairy simple to you. I missed out when you had our boys."

"That is your reason for wanting a other one?"

"Not the only reason, but will not tell you the rest until we are back in our bed."

His hand travels up her body again and a thumb brushes along her breast and nipple. Could hear her breathing quicken. Through her nightgown he sees the nipple go hard. He leans his head in and kisses the nipple, then with his tongue makes circles around it. Making her night gown wet by his mouth. He puts a hand at her back and pushes her towards him and the breast and nipple goes into his mouth.

"Gray my nightgown."

Stighten back up again, looks into her eyes. "That is how far I will go today. I will leave you to have your own shower to cool your temperature down." He walks away allowing the towel to fall on purpose and turned around. Her eyes were drawn from to see his front view. "I can always have a second shower."

She grabs a pillow by her dresser and throws it at him. Makes a bee line to the bathroom and locks the door. "To your question from before, Yes I do refuse, like I said. We will be going back together. That is where things will start to change between us. I say prepare yourself my love, I am not going anywhere."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the longest couple of days in her life. Mystogan and her were able to go through Jellal's things. They pick what they wanted to keep or to get rid off. The house wasn't going to be put up for sale not yet. Mystogan was hoping that she would move back home. All four of them will come back to in live in the house. It was big enough and had more rooms for a growing family. Plus it was the place were Gray and Amber had their wedding. Many memories were made here and it would be a perfect place for them.

Amber share a tearful goodbye with her brother. They promise each other they will talk more often and see each other soon. Even invited her brother to come up for Christmas next month. He gladly accepted. "Love you sister have a safe trip back." He moves in closer to whisper into her ear. "Give Gray a other chance. We both know you still love him."

Looks around to make sure he didn't hear him say that. "You are so wrong about that brother. I love you too."

"Your lying to yourself, but you can't lie to your heart how you feel. Remember, we only have this one life. Live it!"

"Yes I know, I will sure try."

They give each other hug and she walks over to the Suv. Starts it up by using the remote starter, to get the inside warmed up for the boys. Gray comes over and snatches the keys from her hand. "I'll drive. Everything is packed into the back. We are ready to leave."

"It's my car Gray, hand them back over."

"Nope. Josh, Shawn time to go." The boys give there Uncle a hug and Gray gives a handshake to him.

"See you next month brother."

Mystogan lefts up a brow at the younger man. "How confident are you Gray?"

He grins. "Very, when you see both of us next. This ring will be hers again."

"So you have cooked up a plan."

"Hell yes, it will be set into motion when we get back."

"I am not to sure if I should say good luck. When you first started dating, you were very determined to have her then."

"I told you once before Mystogan. She blew my breath away."

"All, the best to you little brother. Get going before it starts to snow." Gray was the last one to get into the suv. He turn the vehicle around, and starts the journey towards home.

"We should stop in few places along the way. It will help the boys not to get restless and stretch our legs."

"Gray I had to do that when I came down. It's not a bad idea, as long it doesn't take 6 hours to get home."

"If it does start to snow on the way home, we can always stay someplace for the night and try again in the morning."

"No, I would prefer to get home sooner then later."

"You're only reason you want to be back quicker is so you don't have to be around me. You have distance yourself since that morning, and not sleeping with me."

"The boys wanted a mommy sleep over in their room." She looks out the window, avoiding the truth to which he already knows, no need to guess.

"For three nights in a row. I doubt that very much." Reaches for her hand and places it on his thigh. It made her flinch at first and tries to remove it.

"Gray!"

"I want to hold your hand. Like I said, be prepare for me. I am not going to give up." He brings her hand up to his lips. "Remember when and how we first started going out." Amber wasn't going to say anything, she remember that time. Gray turn back to looking at the road, she started thinking of the past.

The first encounter with Gray was at collage. It was her first year and he was starting his third. She was walking down the hallway with one of her brothers friends Erza. The older gal was showing her around. "This is the English department and over that way is the medical/lab department."

"Thanks for showing me around Erza. I know you have other better things to do then babysit me."

"Jellal ask me a favour, I am glad to accept."

"Scoring brownie points with my brother, will not get you any closer to dating him."

"Who says, I want that."

"I can clearly see every time you look at him."

"You are highly mistaken, maybe you need your eyes check."

"That is a load of crap. Anyways, I still need to see the legal department."

"It's this way."

They both were rounding a corner when Amber bump into something hard, she fell backwards and landed on her bottom." Scurry onto her knees to pick up her books. "I am sorry I didn't see you there."

The other person was helping her picking up her books. "It's alright, we were in a hurry anyways." Amber looks up from the floor and sees a tall man with raven hair and blue eyes. Thought, he was very sexy. He holds out his hand to her. "Let me help you up?"

Unwilling takes it and he pulls her up. "My name is Gray Fullbuster, 3 rd year Med student."

"Amber Fernandes first year law."

"You are a law student?"

"I am hoping, we will see after this year."

"I am sure you will do great!"

"Amber we have to go if you want to see your first class for tomorrow."

"I am coming, Erza." Turns back around to see Gray still looking at her and holding her hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine." He lets go of her hand, it drops to her side. "See you around Amber."

"Like wise." Taked off tp run after her friend, that was half way down the hall. Gray eyes never left her until she turn down the other hallway.

"Little brother, come down to earth." Lyon snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Lyon, did you take a look at her. She was beautiful. I think my heart skip a beat."

"Gray do you have any clue to who you bump into?"

"No, am I suppose to know."

"That is Jellal and Mystogan baby sister."

"That was Amber?! How did I not pick up on her last name?"

"That is easy, you had hearts in your eyes, but brother you have Juiva."

"We aren't doing so good right now, always fighting, very clinging. I am thinking of breaking up with her."

"Oh really?"

"Lyon, I know you like her."

"I wouldn't do anything since you are involved with her."

Gray gives him a brotherly pat on the back. "Well, soon she will be free and single. You can scoop in after that."

"You are giving up like that."

"Lyon I have tried to tell her that any other females that is around me. I have no interest in, she isn't getting it. I am going to be having a talk with her tonight."

"Don't make her cry though."

"I'll try not too."

It wasn't a month later that they bump into each other again. A party was being held at one of the men's doom rooms. Amber tag along with some of her newest friends to attend. "Merdy, Cana. Are your sure you don't mind me tagging along."

"It's no problem Amber. Plus you will be meeting new people." Cana hands her a can of beer. "The way you look tonight, I bet a few guys will be coming up to you."

"I hope it's not that Dan guy. He is in two of my classes and gets on my nerves really easy."

"If any strange guys do you come up to you. Wave to us to come over."

"Why must I wave to you, aren't you not going to be beside me."

"Sweetie, me and Cana will be close by. We have to mingle." All three of them head into the men dorm. The party is already underway. There was loud music and drinks being pass around. Amber was standing alone by a table of food. When the formidable Dan appeared beside her.

"Hello Amber. Fancy meeting you here."

"Dan."

"Do you care for a drink?"

"I have one in my hand." Brings it up to his eye level to show him.

"That is fine I guess. Are you enjoying the party. This is my dorm that is hosting it."

Amber was scaning around the room to see were her friends were. They were no where in sight. "Great, they probably hooked up with someone."

"Who's hooked up with who."

"Nothing Dan. I am going to go. It's better if I went home anyways."

"Don't go. We can find a quiet place to talk." Amber felt really uneasy with this guy. None of her brothers were going to show up, because of their part time jobs. There was no one else she knew here.

"Lyon I don't feel like going down to the party."

"Brother, it's on the bottom floor, you can show your face for half hour then come back up. You need to find a other girl. Your moping has driven me nuts."

"I am still surprise she ended it first, I was the one that was going break up with her. Now look at me. I am single, you have scoop up my ex."

"Hey you said I could."

"I remember what I said."

"Then come down. You might find who you are truly suppose to be with."

"Fine, Only for ten minutes. I still need to finished off this paper."

"Good, now change your top."

"My shirt is fine the way it is." Gray really didn't want to attend the party, he was doing it for his brother sake. When they get to the bottom floor. Lyon went to find Juiva and Gray was standing by himself. He was checking out the room when his eyes notice, a dark blue hair women. The one he met about a month ago. "It's her! Man she looks good." Gray was watching the interaction between, Dan and Amber. Dan was living on the same floor as him and Lyon. To him, he can tell that Amber didn't want Dan to be near her. "Let a knight appear before her." Gray goes walking over to them.

"Dan, for the last time. I am saying no. I do not want to go out with you."

"Yeah, you are saying that now, but give me a chance." Amber put her hand to forehead. A migraine was coming on, and it didn't help with the lound music or this crep beside her. "You aren't seeing anyone, so what is the problem with us going out."

"The problem with that Dan is, she is with me." Dan turns and sees Gray coming up and stands beside her. He puts a arm around her and lays his hand onto her waist.

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"We started going out about 3 weeks ago. Isn't that right Amber."

Gives her a squeeze on the waist to let her know, to continue on with the story. "Yes, it's true Dan, I am seeing him. I have been trying to tell you."

"I guess you have been. Sorry for the trouble."

"If that is all Dan, I am going to take my girl back up to the room."

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Gray takes Amber by her hand and they head out of the party. "Come lets head upstairs. I don't think you want to be here any longer like me."

"Please do so, I am getting a migraine."

"OK, Lets go." Still holding onto her hand. They walk up the stairs to the second floor. Proceeding to take her to his room. Opens up the door for her first. "Ladies first."

"Thank you."

"You can sit down on that bed there. Care for something to drink, I have bottle water."

"That is perfect, I can take my pills." He opens up the little mini fridge in the room. Takes out the water and hands it to her.

"Pills?"

"I mention before I have a migraine."

"Oh I thought you were saying that because of him"

"That too, I suffer from chronic migraines. I have these blue little pills to help me."

"Can I see them." Amber hands him over the bottle. "Wow, pretty strong dose you are taking."

"Yeah, my doc said I am becoming immune to them. So he increase what I am getting now." He hands them back to her. "You said, were a medical student right?"

"Yes, 3rd year."

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"A children's doctor."

"Good choice." Amber pops two pills into her mouth.

"So what brought you to this party?"

"My friends. I think I got bailed on back there."

"That sucks."

"Thanks to you I am saved from Dan."

"Sorry, I saw how you were dealing with him. Dan doesn't take a hint when given."

"With you being there. I believe he now gets it." She gives him a friendly smile.

They talk well into the night, into the next morning. Gray couldn't take his eyes off her. He believed the first moment he saw her, had fallen in love at fist sight. Amber looks at her watch. "That can't be the right time."

Gray looks at his alarm. "I am afraid it is 5 am."

"I should get back, I don't have classes today, but I do need sleep."

"Same here."

She stands up from the bed and takes a step forward. Sitting on her foot and it had fallen asleep. Amber almost goes crashing into Gray's desk, but crashes into his chest instead. "I am sorry."

"Don't be Amber."

Uses her hands to push herself off his chest. The his arms goes around her and pulls her closer. Her heart was beating fast. The first moment she met him, he had filled up her mind. With only one meet and greet. She looks up at him. "I should be going."

"Yeah, I think you should too, before I do something."

"Do something?"

Stares at her lips, he thought about kissing them as they talked tonight. "It's a dangerous something."

"It can't be all that dangerous."

"It is." He moves her over to his bed and puts a hand on her cheek. "You really need to leave."

"Maybe I don't want too"

"You know what is coming then?"

"Yes."

"Good because, I am not stopping." He leans his head down and starts kissing her lips. His hands get a hold of her zipper in the back and pulls it down. Then he gently ease the dress off her shoulders and it falls off her body. Amber takes off Gray's shirt and drops it onto the floor. Gray lays her down on his bed. "You are so beautiful."

He kisses her neck as she moves her hands over his body. "Gray your sexy." She sits up and undoes the clasps of the bra and pulls it off. Gray looks over her upper body. A hand starts feeling a breast as his mouth seeks out the other nipple. Arches her back he can suck more of her breast into his mouth. "Gray...Gray." Moans his name over and over again.

"Mmmm your breasts are soft and feel wonderful."

Gray removes her underwear and stands up. Her perfect creamy milk skin still waiting to be touch and devour more. The legs were slightly open for him to view her most delicate part. "Hold on, be right back." He goes over to the door.

"Gray?"

"I am coming need to do something first. He opens the door and puts a sock on the door. Meaning his brother will need to sleep elsewhere tonight. Then again he might be at Juvia's already. Closes the door and walks back over to her. His pants and boxers come off. Amber could feel his penis when they were kissing. The sight before her made her worried. He was bigger then her last boyfriend. Gray goes over to his desk and takes out a condom to put on him. Looks down at her. "Ready."

"Yes."

The raven position himself over her and he kisses her some more. "Amber can I enter you." She nods her head. Spreads her legs a little. A finger touches her clit as he makes circles moving the bud around.

"Gray...ohhh Gray." He wanted to do more but wanted his penius in her. She wraps her legs around him. "Gray now."

His fingers brush over her entrance. "I have to prepared you for me." Two fingers goes inside it, she felt incredible and his arousal was throbbing. It made him be where his fingers were.

A knock on his door stop him from going in. "Gray open up?"

"Not now." He kisses her lips, hoping he will go away. The bangs on the door continue. Didn't want to stop this awesome moment, he had to.

"Be right back again." Removes his body off her and walks the short steps to the door.

"Big brother, am busy."

"I saw the sock who is it?"

"I am not saying anything and can you leave."

"Can you hand me a rubber then."

He turns around to get one from his desk. Gray sees Amber putting fingers inside herself and rubbing her clit. The sight before made him want to slam the door in his brothers face, to get back over to the bed quickly to satisfy hers and his needs. Throws it out in the hallway.

"Goodbye brother." The door is shut and locked. He walks back. "Wow look at you. The juices are coming out of you. Let me taste my breakfast." Pulls out her fingers and a finger goes into her mouth and licks it up. "Share sweetheart." Swiftly takes her hand and licks the rest off her fingers. "Not enough." He bends his head. "Spread your legs."

Amber compiles waiting for him to come back. "Gray hurry." Licks around her entrance. Sending his tongue into feel inside and get more of her taste. Her body squirms from his assault on her pussy. "Gray, now. I am going to cum."

"I know, you are ready for me." Position himself again over her. Staring into each other eyes. Hoping for no more delays. His penis touched her opening. "Ready."

"Yes, yes please." Her legs are wrapped around him and pushes him into her.

"Mmmm babe. I am not all the way in yet. Let me do it." Feels the stretch inside it causes to closed her eyes. "Amber are you ok, we can stop."

She shakes her head. "You feel great in me. Need to adjust to your size. Your bigger from any other guy I have." He smiled, happy to hear her say that. Gray starts pumping, moving in and out. Amber clenches the bed sheets as he goes faster.

"Mmmm Amber..."

"Gray... faster." She was at her limit, able to take him into her. Ready for a explosive end.

He slows down not wanting this to end, not just yet. A hand on goes her cheek. "Your marvellous...your sounds, touches, taste.

"Gray!" She sits up and kisses him. Then she flips him on to his back. With him still in her and moves on top of him. He holds onto her hips. "...Gray..."

Touches a breast and brings it into his mouth. "Amber... I am about to cum too. Mmmmm"

She licks her lips and moves up and down. "Ahhhh yes yes. Right there, thats the spot."

Grays finger plays with her cilt. It sends her over into climax. Shouts out his name as he too feels her tight around him. A final movement from her spills cum into condom. "Amber!..." Amber lays down on his body. Her hair splays everywhere.

"That was great."

"Yes it was." He rubs her back.

Afterwards laying in his bed together snuggling. Gray removes the condom into the trash. Amber is wearing the shirt he wore when seeing her earlier. Pressed up against his chest, fallen a sleep being content in his arms. It was the first time for her that she stayed after making love. With her past relationships, she left or he would leave short time later.

The raven was watching her sleep. Knew after tonight that this women was it for him. Didnt want no other. Sleeping very heavily, so he took this chance to tell her something. "You have took my breath away. I have fallen completely in love with you." He rubs her cheek. Leans his head down to her lips. "My love."

Softly kisses her. He licks the top one, asking for permission. She opens in her sleep. His tongue moves inside feeling round, playing with hers. He hears a soft moan escape from her. "Gray..."

He smiles at her as she wakes up. Her ocean blue eyes sucks him in. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi you." She kisses his chest, while he rubs her arm. "What time is it?"

He looks at his clock for the second that they been together. "Almost 10 am."

"Hmmm should leave soon."

"Don't go."

Props herself up and touches his cheek. "My brothers will have a search party out for me." Climbs over him. Gets her clothes together.

"Amber?"Takes her clothes from her and puts them on the bed.

"Yes?" Unsure of what he is going to ask.

"Go out with me?"

She smiles, glad to hear those words. "I am happy you asked. I didn't want this to be a one night stand." He pulls her closer to him.

"Is that a yes."

Nods her head quickly. "Yes, I will." He kisses her lips and lies her down on the bed again. They make love again before she goes.

"Mommy!...Mom!"

She shakes her head and looks back at her two boys. "What is it?"

"We are getting hungry?" The clock on the car said 11:30. They have been on the road for almost two hours. Remembering the past again made her lose track of time. "The next town will be coming up soon here, we can eat there." Amber only had a coffee this morning, having a bit will tie her over until home.

"Daddy can we eat some place fun."

"No Josh, we have to get home before it snows."

"Mom, we want to play."

"Amber, Let them play." Squeeze her hand. Gray could tell she was in deep thought for the last little while. Going to ask her about it, but thought he would wait for home.

"Gray I would prefer to be back on the road after lunch."

"We don't have to rush."

"Fine, do whatever."

He gives her a cocern look. "Are you having a migraine?"

"Woke up with it at six."

"Take one of your pills?"

She looks out the window. "What?"

"I don't have them. The last pill was taken on Jellal funeral."

"Amber! You keep on doing this, not informing me when you run out."

"Gray, I don't have to tell you everything. I have been dealing with this since I was 15 years old."

"I remember how bad they can get. Do you have aspirin in your purse."

"Yes, took two before we left." Gray keeps his eyes on the road. There was a time that one of her migraine got really bad, she ended up in the hospital. It was like that time when Josh was sick and she almost past out then, it still was a close call that made his heart run fast. "I don't want to see a repeat performance of that one day. You scared me to my core."

"I know, it wasn't a pleasant experience to go through. All the throwing up and passing out."

"I was glad I was home. Catching you before you hit your head on the coffee table. You been dealing with it for so long. How do you cope with it."

"Having good friends, understanding boss and the medication."

"You have me, Amber."

Shows him a small smile. "I know that already."

"I'll keep on saying it."

The boys choice was McDonald's. No other fast food joint around has a play area for kids. When they finished eating they ran off to play. "I wish I could have there energy. This past week, I feel drain and numb"

"It will get better."

She takes the napkin and dabs it at her eyes. "Now I am far away from Mystogan and Jellal's grave site. It hurts so much."

Gray reaches for her hand across the table. "You will see him next month for Christmas."

"Still a long wait." Blows her noise.

"Grief takes awhile to heal. You and me lost few people close to us. When my mom died, I wasn't to sure if I could carry on with out her. Not seeing her, talking, laughing. The bright spot in all that was you. With out you there with me through my hard days. I probably wouldn't want to get out bed."

"Lyon was worried for you. I had dealt with my dad's death the same way as your mom's. I could relate on that level. Then with my mother we didn't know she passed until later. She barely sent word to us over the years after she left."

"I am glad you were with me."

"How is Sliver?"

"Good, excited to know he has grandsons."

"I guess, inevitable that he found out."

"He has always adore you."

"Goes both ways. Some of his actions are the same as my dad's. If he was still alive, they would be best buddies." Gray was relieved that he was able to distract Amber from having a melt down in the restaurant. After the service there were a few times she would burst into tears. Gray supported her through out. "I think we should get back on the road."

"Give the kids a few more minutes Amber. Let them run out of energy and maybe they will nap in the car."

"Ok then, I will also drive the rest of the way back. The passager seat is calling for you."

"I have the keys, my dear and not handing them over." He gives her a grin and a wink."

"Gray, you are taking on to much as well. Dealing with me, the kids, being away from your job, now driving all the way back."

"Amber, this is part of being a husband. To rely on other each when it gets tough. Why struggle when there is support." He rubs her hand. "I have said many times before and will probably say it more. I missed out on a lot. We were only married for 6 months but knew each for two years. We got married young, my life and days were spent with you. I wouldn't change for anything." Amber puts her hand on top of his. Only thing she could do was smile.

The boys enjoy play time, they were ready to get back on the road when Gray called them over. They were expected to have snow fall, but it never did come. The ride home was done in timely matter. When Gray pulled into her driveway. Everyone stretch their legs as they got out. "I think we should have done one more stop at the 7/11."

"Oh well, we are home now. Right boys."

"Yes dad."

They both said. Amber walked up to the front door and unlock it. "Ok sons get your suit cases in the laundry room. I'll figure out on supper."

Josh walks up to her. "What about Dad, Mommy?"

"What about him?"

"Is he going to be having dinner and staying here?" With how much the kids have seen their parents being together. Amber was starting to realize they wanted him here.

"Josh your dad is probably tired and wanting to go back to his place. He will be coming by for school this week. You can see him then."

"We want him here. Why can't he."

"I am not going to discuss this with you. Shawn and yourself can still see him whenever, alright."

Gray was coming up the stairs with her suit case. "Josh, your mother and I have some things to go through. All I will say is soon I will be here more." Amber looks at Gray. He looks back at her. "We will be having a chat here tonight, Amber" She nods her head. There was no point in fighting with him now when they just arrive home. Amber knew this chat was coming. From Sting, all the way back to that night.

"I am going to phone Mystogan to know we made it?" Amber takes off her jacket and shoes. Reminds the boys of their clothing to go into the laundry room. Gray wanted to start his plan or let her agree on what he is thinking. Either way, he wanted them together before Christmas. There is one day coming up here, that he wanted to make extra special for her. In six years, he will be celebrating her birthday.


	11. Chapter 11

Amber kissed the top of her oldest son forehead. The twins had both fallen asleep on the floor while watching a movie with Gray. She was busy doing laundry, made the kids there lunch and phone Lucy and Natsu. Laxus told her to come in a few days. He had sent a gorgeous flower arrangement for the funeral. Lucy and Natsu couldn't attended because of work, but there thoughts were on their friend.

Gray was behind her and did the same action. Amber waited at the doorway for him to come out. Then closes the door slowly. He then takes her hand and walk downstairs to the living room. Sits her down on the couch and takes the spot beside her. She didn't want to converse about what they have been putting on hold for the past week. "Do want to watch something on t.v" Her heart was beating fast. With the remote in hand she changes the channels.

"Amber?!" Turns it on to a movie they have seen countless of times.

"Popcorn, I'll make some." Before she gets up. Gray pulls her to him.

"Talk, Amber."

She shakes her head. "Fine I will start first. I think you already know this, but no more Sting."

"I know that, plus he has moved on to somebody else."

"Good. That solves one problem. On to the next thing. You said there were other divorce papers?"

"Yes."

"Where, are they?" She doesn't say anything. "AMBER!"

"Keep your voice down." Gets off his lap and goes over to her computer and pulls open the drawer. Hands them over into his hand. He walks over to the fireplace and puts the envelope into the fire. Watches it burn to ash.

"No more getting them drawn up. Understand?"

"Fine." Retakes her hand again.

"Amber what happen at the reception with Juiva?"

"Gray she came to me and started talking about it."

"She wanted to resolve things, make you realize that what I have been saying is all true." He looks into her eyes. "Do you see it now."

"I get it, but that doesn't change the fact that it happen."

"Why didn't you come into the room."

"I couldn't move and my heart broke."

"If you did enter we wouldn't be here like this now."

Amber lets go of his hand turns away from him. "I wasn't only thinking about myself back then when I left. I was thinking of the unborn child. That later I found out was two."

"Amber if you had contacted me. I would of come."

"Really would of come then, Huh." "

Yeah, I would."

"Ok Gray here is a question for you." She turns back around and stares at him. "You said I should of came in that room, we would be fine now with a big family but tell me something. You knew it was a mistake, misunderstanding. For six years you didn't come after me once. What does that tell you!" He comes closer to her, she backs away. "Answer!"

"I was starting to become a Doctor and I thought space was what you needed. I let you go, thinking you would walk back to me."

"When did you notice I wasn't at the party?"

He looks away from her this time. "When I found out you were not there I went after you."

"How long?"

"About 45 min to a hour. Erza said she saw you crying. When she caught up to you. You told her what you saw. I got hit over the head by her." He looks back at her. Sees tears in her eyes. "Amber!"

"Remember Gray, I was going to tell you that night about being pregnant."

"I would have been overjoyed with the news." He comes closer to her again and she doesn't back up. "I am sorry, I didn't come after you sooner. When I saw you at that Hospital function. It was like that first day I saw you. You took my breath away. The dress you were wearing, the one that I got you when I propose. I have never let you go from my heart." She looks to the floor and wipe some tears from her eyes. He puts his arms around her and she doesn't move. With his finger he tilts her head up. "Not in the last six years there hasn't been a day you do not occupied my mind." His thumb brushes her lips. "I do have a request?"

"What is it?"

"Go on a date with me."

She puts her hands on his chest. "Wait what? A date?"

"Yes, a date." He smiles down at her, seeing the confusion in her eyes. "You know when two people share in each other company and to get to know one other more."

"Gary!"

"Wanted to lighten the mood."

"I am not to sure."

"Not going to ask you right now. I want you to think about this conversation tonight, and us. I will be asking you here soon. When I do, of course I want you to say yes."

"I will give it some thought."

"That is all I ask. It will be like starting fresh with the both of us." Amber stares at his blue eyes. He was serious, this was no joke. Grsy really wants this date to happen, to reconnect, meant she had to take this seriously as well. "One more thing?"

"Go on?"

"Want the boys last name changed to mine." His thumb rubs her cheek. "When the rings goes back on your finger, your name will be mine again. Our future has always been set to be together, my love."

"Gray that will take awhile to change the name."

"That is fine, just as long it's Fullbuster not your maiden name." He bends is head down and kisses her lips. "I should go now or I will be tempted to make love to you tonight." She holds her breath. "My limit is at it's peak. The way you been reacting to me this past week. Gives me hope, that there is a change in you."

"Gray, I was seeking comfort from you. You help me in my grief."

"Yes, I did, but there was more behind it too. Even that night when you wanted me."

"I was hurting and I wanted to be held."

"Like, I said that night. I wanted you to make love to me in a good frame of mind. If we went through with it, you wouldn't be happy. A baby would have been conceive."

"The possibility of that to develop would be high if I could used my birth control pills." He shakes his head. "Amber I don't want you to use them. Even when we first got together, I didn't want you taking them."

"What? We were in college or at lest you were attending. I had to drop out."

She walks away from him and goes over to the window. "Back then you wanted a family with me"

"Amber the first night we talked into morning, we had sex. Every other time after that I wanted a child with you."

"How could you been sure that we would have worked out."

"I didn't need to know the what if's. At any point you came to me before us getting married and told me you were expecting. I would have been fine with it."

"Gray, to have a baby back then. It would have been hard. You had school, I was starting as legal secretary. One of us would have to give up our career."

"But we would still have work out all the kinks." The look she was giving him as she was looking at the window, looking at him, it was one of uncertainty.

"That is to much disbelief in what you are saying."

"It's all true."

"Nothing was talked about back then. It was blind faith on thinking on out come like that."

The proximity that they had together was widening up. Gray decides to walk up behind her to puts his arms around her. "If somehow it ended up like that, how would you have felt."

"Scared straight, I have wonder what you would have thought. Knowing the consequences of making love." "

You got pregnant six months after we got married. I was almost done school and starting to work"

"That is different though."

"How?"

She frowns. "For one thing we were married."

"And?"

"I don't know, you can't compare the two."

"Sweetie you are overthinking this."

"Maybe I am or not. To find out now, what you were thinking back then."

"But were you not also thinking along the same lines? When we talked about our futures your eyes light up to a big family, where we were going to live, what our house looked like."

"I remember those chats. Maybe you had more..." She does not finished talking. There was no point to question the rest of there past together, because it was in the past.

"What?"

"Nothing. You should go now, like you said."

She gets out of his embrace and walks around him. He grabs her arm and pulls her over to the couch. Puts her onto his lap. "Say it, we are talking everything out."

She wipes more tears from her face. "You had more confidence in us then I did. I mention all that to you and here we are."

"Yeah, you ran away over something small. But in this room we are together." His hand hovers over her beating heart. Wanted to feel how fast it was beating, conforming his suspicious, that she was in love with him.

Amber felt her heart was going to leap out of chest. When he gets to close it runs faster every second. If he lays his hand down he would know what her feelings are. Instead the hand lies on her cheek. He wanted to be closer, way closer to her. Take her upstairs and ravish her all night. The time for that was approaching. What he had in mind, had to come to pass first. "Amber, what happens next takes us were I would like to be. Under one roof, in one bed, raising our kids, being husband and wife. Do you not want that too?"

She tries to look away. His hand keeps her head from moving and makes her look directly into his eyes. "I don't know. I, we have a lot to think about and consider."

"My only conditions are going on a date. What transpire after will lead us to what I said a mere moment ago." There was no hesitation in his voice. What he has spoken tonight was his honest words and expressed truth.

"Since it's getting later I should head to my apartment. I will leave you with your thoughts." Gets off his lap znd he stands up.

"Gray isn't your car at the airport?"

"Yes, I will be getting it in the morning. I might not make it here for taking the boys to school." He walks over to the door to put on his winter boots.

"How are you getting back?"

"I can get a taxi or call a uber diver." Puts on his jacket and zips it up. "I do wish to stay, to be in the same bed with you." He pulls her closer to him. "I might see you tomorrow. If not I will call, ok? I hate to leave."

She wanted to tell him to stay, but her mind was overwhelmed from their conversation tonight. Needed the space from him. "I'll inform the boys in the morning of you not being here." He bends his head down to kiss her lips before leaving. Her soft lips, made his heart ache to be near her. His forehead goes against hers.

"Goodnight, my wife, my love."

"Goodnight, Gray." He opens up the door and walks down the steps and waves bye. "Lock the door."

"I will." Closes the door and watches him out of the living room window. He makes a call to get a uber driver. She waits for the driver to arrive before shutting everything else down for the night. When the car finally comes he turns and blows a kiss at her. She laughs and blows one back. That is something he never did, it was always a physical kiss.

Amber waves at him and he sits back into the seat and tells the driver were to go. "On to the next phase, our date." Was thinking of not having the date so soon from getting back. It had to be more of a surprise reaction from her. Not have her already see it coming. Smiles to himself. Gray couldn't wait for it and figure that even though he was at his limit. A more of wait will follow. It takes a other five minutes to get to his place. When he rides the elevator up, with key in hand. Came to realization, that they will need to get into a bigger home. Is he jumping the gun, by going through all of this to get his wife back. Answer to that, was a no. He settles in his place for the night and thinks about Amber, his wife.

Their lives slip back into their normal routines. Gray was hard back at work, kids were enjoying school, but looking forward to Christmas vacation arriving in less in a month. Amber had her share of busy days at Laxus office. The client that had the one time offence was place on 3 months of probation and community service. He wasn't thrilled at the end results of the case. Laxus told him, he had good deal and didn't end up behind bars. That didn't stop him from making threats to the tall blonde. Laxus was used to this kind of thing. Paid no mind to it, but he didn't want to take any chance either.

Told Amber if he calls or shows up to inform him or call security. His office was situated in a small office building that house other business. From dental surgery to a second hand clothing boutique on consignment. Amber was closing up for the day. When the phones started to ring. "Hello Laxus Dreyar office how may I help you."

"I would like to talk to Laxus."

Amber recognize the voice on the other end. "I am sorry he is busy at the moment. I can take down a message for him."

"I want to speak to him now!"

"I am sorry he can't take any calls."

"See here bitch, put him on or else." Amber didn't like his tone, but she didn't want him to escalate either.

"Sir, I can take a message."

"Do not make me angry. Put him on." Amber buzzed Laxus in his office and when he open up his door. Motions to him who is on the phone.

"I'll take it Amber, you leave for the day." She frowns not liking leaving him alone with a client that has no problem making threats. "Go!"

Amber had told him what happen a few weeks ago. The talk they had and the papers he burn. He was glad to see progress made between the two of them. Gray has stop by a few times on his break or before work to pay a visit to her. Laxus, admired Gray for not giving up, but he should of come running after her sooner. Very bold in telling him other wise to that fact. Amber shakes her head. "Want me to phone up Gray and let him know."

She gives him a look. Only has told him that Laxus was dealing with a hard client that wanted certain things done. Never explain to him of his threats. If he found out the truth, he would probably want her to stop working.

Amber enjoyed her job, it wasn't what she wanted to do. It involved the law that was her interest in school. "Fine, but be careful."

"Amber I can handle myself. I would be more worried for you. Now your day is over."

Talks back into the receiver. "Laxus will speak to you now." When he picks up the other end. Hangs up and gather her things together. The day ended early then expected too. Lucy was going to take the boys skating after school. Her plans, was to put up the outside Christmas decorations before they came home. She gets into her Suv and makes one stop before going home, a new set of outdoor lights.

Food was cooking in the slow cooker and the aroma filling the house of Chicken stew. One of the few things the kids actually like that had a mix of veggies and meat together. The snow was lightly falling. Amber was on the ladder replacing the string of lights that had stop working. A few years ago Natsu had offer to put them up for her. He is at work still this time around and she couldn't wait any longer to put them up. With Gray being busy with his job, not to sure when it would get done. Amber wasn't afraid of heights and up the ladder she went.

Did not hear a car pull up or hear the door slam shut. Her concentration was on the task at hand. "What the hell are you doing! Get down from there!"

Amber looked below her and saw the raven by his car. "Hey! I am putting up lights."

"I can see that, come down, you shouldn't be doing this." Rolled her eyes at him. "Do not give me that look, come down or I am coming up to get you."

"There is no room for two of us up here."

"Amber!" He looks up at her. Always acted impulsive on occasion. It would drive him mad finding her doing things that could harm herself.

"Alright, I'll come down."

Almost at the bottom when her foot slip off the step and she falls backwards. Amber closes her eyes hoping for a soft impact from the snow. It wasn't snow she felt, it was Gray catching her. He landed both of them in the snow. "Gee Amber, You are so reckless. Are you ok?" Opens up one eye to look around her. She was on her back with Gray lingering along side of her.

"I think I am okay."

"Move your ankles, for a sprain."

Makes her extremities move. "See, I am peachy." Glares at her when she tries to sits up, but he pushes her down.

"You could have called me and I can do this for you."

"I wanted to do it for Josh and Shawn."

He puts his hand on her waist. "What would have happen if you had fallen when I wasn't here."

"You are here." She smiles at him and winks.

"Do not get cheeky. My heart was in my throat when you started to fall. At lest I had good reflexes to catch you." His hands moves over her body to check any areas that could be injured. "How is your head? The fall could cause a migraine to trigger."

"Gray, stop. I said I was ok."

"I'll be the one to determined that." She sits up. "Lay down!"

"Gray?"

Checks her head, feels around. "Just as I thought you have bump right here." Her hand touches the spot.

"Why is it that every time I get hurt you are there. First my hand getting burn, then spraining my ankle falling into the water and this."

"At lest you have a doctor at your beacon call. Lets get you up." Pulls her up onto her feet. "Take it easy."

"I am fine."

"For now get inside, I'll do the rest of the lights."

"There is more then the lights that go up."

"What more is there."

"The blows ups, the lighted deer, the snowman."

"This has gotten worse over the years."

"It's more for the boys like I said."

"No it isn't. You are a big child, when it comes to the Christmas."

"So?"

He laughs and kisses her cheek. "I will put it all up. You get in."

"I'll get the tree out. While you are out here."

"Don't over do it."

She salutes. "Yes sir." Heads inside the house.

The boys came home as Gray was putting up the blow up. "Wow, it looks great guys." Lucy comes into the house. Amber was decorating the tree.

"Thanks Lucy. How was skating?"

"They had fun. Right you two,"

"Yeah, it was super cool." Shawn says to his mother.

"Why don't you two get your stuff off and help me with the tree. The ornaments is what is left."

"Each year you kick things off early, Amber"

"I don't see the problems it it."

"I am not saying there is one."

The boys come running over to start helping.They could only do the lower portion of the tree. Their mother had the top to do. "I am going to make some hot chocolate want some?"

"No, I got to get going."

"I'll chat with you later."

Amber goes into the kitchen and Lucy looks around the room. Gray was double checking things outside. "Kids, I got something for your parents."

"What is it?" Josh looks on with curiosity as she holds up some mistletoe.

"If they stand underneath this, they have to kiss."

"Ewww." Both boys said at the same time.

"It may be yuck for you now. For your mom and dad, I think they will like it." Lucy looks around the room. To put into the ceiling by the fireplace. "Get them to come here ok." They both shrug not understanding the significance behind the item. "See you later boys. Bye Gray."

Walks into the house just missing what she told his sons. "Later Lucy. Are you ok with what I asked?"

"Sure it's no problem."

"Great!" Says his goodbye to Lucy and shuts the door and takes off his jacket and shoes. "Where is mom?"

"In the kitchen."

Pats his boys heads and walks over to the kitchen. Filling cups of hot coca he could see. "Want some?"

"Sure." Tskes a cup from the tray. "It smells good in here"

"Its supper in the slower cooker over there."

Lefts up the lid and breaths in the smell. "Chicken Stew?"

"It's hearty, plus I try to give this to the twins so they don't gets sick as much during this time of year."

"It makes since."

She brings the tray out into the living room and puts it down on the coffee table. "Here you go, two steaming cups of hot coca."

Shaw wanders over to her first. "Mom the fire is about to go out."

"Thanks for noticing." There were four logs by the fire that she puts on the flame. Josh picks up his mug and sits on the couch.

"Why don't you help mommy, Dad."

"I think she can do it on her own."

"Come on please."

Gray gives him a odd look and walks over to her. "Here is a other log to be put on."

She takes it to drop it on top. "I think that will last for a few hours at lest." Stands stands straight back up. "Ok now for my cup of coca."

"No you can't leave that spot." Shawn stops her from moving.

"Why?"

"Lucy said you can kiss now."

"What?" Shawn points up. Gray and Amber look above there heads. "How could she. It's fine Shawn and Josh. We don't have too." Amber was going to walk to the coffee table. Gray grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Its customary to do so." He puts a hand on her hip. "I think she had brilliant idea." A hand goes behind her neck and he pulls her closer to his lips. He starts kissing her. The boys closes there eyes. It was a soft, welcoming kiss. Amber responses to the kiss back. Gray can feel her kiss him. Enjoys every second of the share kiss. Pulls her closer to him so she can feel his lower half, to know he wants her. Can tell how hungry herself is in the kiss. For him that means she is ready. She breaks off the kiss and looks into his eyes. He looks into her ocean blue orbs and see a glaze look.

In a husky voice. "Amber..."

She steps back from him. "Supper, who is starving. I'll get bowls out." Goes around him into the kitchen. There was a moment he wanted to reach out to her and pull her back into his arms. "Boys go wash up." A finger points to their bathroom as she heads for the kitchen.

Gray keeps looking at her during dinner. Avoids all eye contact with him. The boys help with flow of conversation. "I hope you boys like the supper."

"It was good mom."

With a smile to her oldest son. "Thanks Josh."

"Yes it was very delicious stew, Amber."

"Your welcome." She looks down at her bowl and puts the spoon in and takes a bite. Amber didn't want her boys to go off and play. It would leave a very unpleasant atmosphere with Gray. Her attempts to keep them at the table failed. After Gray told them to go. She stands from the table and starts clearing it off. Goes back into the kitchen to run water in the sink. His presence could be felt behind her. She holds her breath.

Her heart was beating fast, she couldn't tame it. It was going out of control. So she starts to wash the dishes instead of putting them in the dishwasher. Needed the distraction of looking down and not up at him. "Amber?" He comes up behind her.

"Not now Gray."

"Let me feel your heart." She shakes her head. Not to willing to consent to him asking.

"Go be with the boys or go home." He turns her around. Places his hand over her chest. She closes her eyes. "How long has it been beating like this."

"Gray, no..."

"Amber, tell me."

"The day when Natsu caught us."

"That long ago. You were ready then."

"Lets us not talk about it."

The boys come into the kitchen. They asked if they could put on a movie to watch. "Go right ahead we will be out in a few moment boys."

"Ok, dad." Josh heads to the blue ray player to put in a disc with Shawn following behind him. Gray comes back over to her and she facing the counter. With a hand on each side of her. Blocks her in.

"This Saturday do you have plans?"

"No."

"Go out with me that night." She looks at him over her shoulder. Her head nods in agreement. Wraps his arms around her. "I will pick you up at 6 pm."

She puts her head back onto his chest. "Ok."

He kisses her neck. "It's going to be a wonderful night." He takes her hand and go back into the living room. The dishes will have to wait. Gray sits down on the couch and pulls her closer to him. Nuzzles his head into her hair and whispers. "My love, you are mine."


	12. Chapter 12

She was all nerves on Saturday. Lucy was over helping her to get ready and Gray had ask for her to take the boys for the night. He had sent over a new dress for her to wear. Her mind was all over the place. Not to sure to have her hair up or down, the choice of shoes to wear and what jewellery to put on. "Amber calm down, I am here to help."

"Lucy, I been on dates with him before. Why is it so different this time."

"It's been six years, that's a long time. Right now it will feel like a first date for you."

"Lucy I am shaking, what if this is a mistake."

Pats the spot beside her on the bed. "Come sit, take a breath." She sits down on the bed. "Breath in and out slowly." Amber listen to her blonde friend. "That is it, a little more." Holds her hand until she is not in distress. "Feel better."

"A little, I am not to sure about this. I am all butterflies."

"You will be fine. Once you see him. All of this will go flying out the window. Have you seen the dress yet?"

"My hands tremble before I go to open up the box."

"Lets put it on you." Lucy opens up the box for her. "Oh my Amber, he certainly has some amazing tastes." Pulls the dress out of the box. It was a full length purple dress with sequences on the bottom. With spaghetti straps. Amber takes off her robe, and the dress goes over her head. Lucy pulls it down her body to the floor. "Wow, it fits you perfectly." She couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror. "Look at yourself."

"I can't not until everything else is done." Her hand goes over her chest. Lucy rubs her back. Has never seen her friend so fluster. Especially for her husband. When Gray sees her, he will be knock out off his feet and if there are any single guys out tonight. He better keep her close to him.

Lucy puts her hair up and lets some dangle down. Uses a curling iron on the loose strains. Amber hands were still shaking and she helped her apply her make up. Then picked out blue star shape earrings and a matching necklace. She was wearing a bracelet on her ankle. Her hands had a ring on her right thumb and one on the index finger of her left hand. Lucy uses some light perfume and mist it around her.

"There I think you are done. Now take a look in the mirror." Amber slowly walks over to her full length mirror. Starts at her feet and moves her eyes up. "Girl, you are knock out."

"Thanks Lucy."

"Gray will be here any minute." Lucy hands over a small purse. The door bell rings and she hears her boys running to the door.

"Ready?"

"Can you go down first."

Lucy pats her shoulder and gives her a thumbs up."Of course."

Amber paces her bedroom. "I can do this, it's a date, one date." A few more deep breaths and she finally opens up her bedroom door. Sees Gray at the bottom of the stairs holding her favourite flowers. He never takes his eyes off her as she descends the stairs. Gray was looking very dashing. In a black tailor suit with a white shirt underneath. His two top buttons of his shirt were open. Hair was nicely combed. Wore black dress shoes. Could smell his aftershave. Her throat felt dry and when she gets down on the last step. Gray smiles at her. "Hello, Beautiful."

Amber blushes. "Hello Handsome." She smiles at him. Comes closer to her and kisses her lips. The boys cover their eyes.

"Ewww not again." Shawn says. Gray ruffles his son hair.

He turns to face her again. "These flowers are for you."

"Gray, my favourite flowers. Thank you."

"Your Welcome. You probably thought I forgot."

"No, you aren't the type to forget things." She smells in the fragrance. "Do I have time to put them into water?"

"Yes go right ahead."

"Here Amber, I'll do that for you. You two go and enjoy your time together."

Gray helps with her winter jacket and takes her hand. Can feel her shaking. "Are you ok?" He kisses her hand.

"Uh uh"

"Gray she is a bundled of nerves, she can't seam to calm down."

"Thanks, Lucy I'll take it from here." They say goodbye to the boys. Gray ushers her out the door to help her down the snow cover steps. "Hey, there is no reason to be restless, its me."

"Gray, its been six years."

"I understand. I will hold your hand a little more tightly tonight." Amber sees a limousine out front with the driver holding the door.

"Gray?"

"Not going to tell you of my plans tonight, my love." He walks her down the path to the waiting door. Helps her in first and gets in after her. In the car there was champagne on ice and two red roses in holders by both doors. "Care for some."

"Yes, please." The drink might settle her down a little. Pours her a half a glass full and she takes a sip. "Mmmm good."

"Glad you approve, took me awhile to select the right one." There is soft music playing in the background and the partisan separating the driver from them was up.

"Where are we going first?"

"You will see."

"No hints?

"Not a one" He holds up her hand again and kisses her palm. "You are breaking taking in the dress. When I saw it, I knew it would fit you like a glove."

"Lucy help to get on me. I was shaking like a leaf."

"How are your nerves now?"

"They will be fine once the champagne is working."

Amber takes a huge gulp, like the one on that night when she first sees him again. "Amber take it easy."

"Sorry, it's this night. It's feels like a first date."

He takes glass out of her hand. "Well, I know how you can't handle your alcohol. You are right, it is our first date in quiet a while."

"Gray a glass will not make me drunk."

"I know, but what I have in store for us tonight. I want to see the look on your face."

It takes several minutes to get to the location. When the limo park's and the driver opens the door. Gray helps her out. The sight before her was a horse drawn carriage ride around the city. "Oh Gray, its lovely." The horses had bells on the reigns and they were ready to go. Gray gets on first to help her up with the horses owners assistance. They get seated down and a blanket is wrap on their laps.

"The boys would have fun with this." As they set off. Gray is holding her hand and Amber lays her head on his shoulder. The view is breathing taking. The lights of the city, the Christmas decorations in the store windows.

Ride took them into the park where a giant tree was deck out for the Holiday. There were lots of people wandering around, taking pictures, having fun in the snow. The skating rink was in use. It was where the twins went to, with Lucy. Right near the tree were carollers singing. Enjoying in the glee of onlookers. Amber was astonished of his creativity. He can plan things well, even when he proposed. It was on Valentine Day, the most romantic date they ever had. She was speechless all night long until he got on one knee and said will you marry me. There were no misgivings in her answer. She blurted out a yes! Then the engagement ring was place on her finger. Amber was frowning when Gray looked down at her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, was thinking of something."

"Care to share. The look you are showing is worrying me."

"Gray the ride is incredible, no wrong there."

"Ok, good, but the look?"

"I was thinking of my engagement ring."

"I did notice you were not wearing it anymore."

"There is a story to that."

"Go on?"

He wraps a arm around her. She snuggles into his side. "I left the wedding band on the kitchen table when I left. Was in a hurry and didn't take off the other one. When I was pregnant, my fingers swelled up. I had put it on a chain and put it around my neck. One day, the chain broke. I didn't notice right away, search everywhere for it. I probably lost it outside somewhere."

Made a mental note of replacing her ring. He kisses her forehead. The ride was long and splendid. There was no snow falling and it was a clear night. The stars were out in there wonder, and the moon was asleep and to reappear for a other night. The limo was park in a other spot, when the ride ended. Gray helps her down. She walked over to the horses to rub there heads and he paid the owner. "Thanks for the ride. It was exactly what I wanted."

"My pleasure young man. I hope your lady here enjoy it too."

"I know she did." Amber was beaming and telling the horses they did a good job. Gray took her hand again.

"Time to eat?"

"Yes starving." Leads her back over to the car to get in once more.

"Where to now? Gray"

"You will see."

It was a other ten minutes before they stop in front of a restaurant. Amber steps out and looks to the name of the place. "The Fire Dragon?"

"It's a new place. I thought we should try it out. I have already book us a table." The place was amazing, everything was so elegant. A waitress takes them over to their table. Gray pulls the chair out for her and she sits down. "Wine Amber?"

"Sure, red would be my choice." Orders a bottle for the table and the waitress hands them both a menu. "Everything looks so delicious. Not to sure what to get?"

"Pick anything, Amber."

"I think I'll go with stake, bake potato, corn and side salad."

"That does sound good. I'll get it too." Gray waves the waitress over and orders their meal. "How are you enjoying the evening?"

"It's so lovely Gray. Thank you."

"No, thank you for agreeing to come. You look absolutely amazing tonight."

"You aren't to shabby yourself. Very handsome."

The food came to there table, and they took their time to eat and to talk. Lots of stories shared about the past from when they were together to Amber telling Gray of when the twins were small. "You did a good job raising our boys on your own."

"Thanks, it did have it's challenges, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Gray I do have to say sorry. I took that time away from you. When the boys were growing up. You missed out on a lot."

"We can't go back to fix the past. Our future is before us. I am not losing any of that." He holds up his wine glass. "Cheers to new beginnings." They clank glasses and take a sip of the wine. They both enjoy the meal and Amber had no room for dessert.

"Oh no. I can't eat a other bite of food it was so good."

"Are you set to leave or do you want a coffee before going?"

"No coffee."

"Lets go then." Gray paid for the meal and they head out to the car.

"I had a great time Gray. Can't wait to go home and tell Lucy all about it."

"The night isn't over yet." Amber looks out the window and notice they were not heading to her place.

"Gray?"

He wraps his arms around her. "Come over to my place?" Amber heart was beating fast. She knew were this was leading and nods her head.

"Ok."

The limo pulls up to his apartment. They head inside, and the car leaves. They ride up in the elevator holding each other close. They both were looking into each other eyes not saying anything. The anticipation of what is to follow, didn't need to be spoken. Gray unlocks his door on his floor, and lets her go in first. "You can put your coat here."

She hands him the coat and walks over to big window in his living room. The city was still alive and bustling. The lights from other buildings where still on. Indicating that the night was no where yet over. Amber feels strong arms goes around her. He pulls her closer to him. "Amber, my love."

"Gray..."

"Stay right here for a moment, ok?"

"Alright." He lets her go and Amber wanted him back. Gray walks over to his bedroom and closes the door.

When he opens it up again couple minutes later. Calls her over with his finger. His suit jacket was off and more of his shirt buttons were undone. His eyes were on her, and she was staring back. Being sucked into his blue ones. His hand reaches for hers. He pulls her closer to him. Places his hands on her hips. "That night at the party. I considered it our first date. It was the best night I ever had. If I didn't bump into you that day and found you at the party, with Dan. We wouldn't have gotten married and shared in raising the boys. You are my better half Amber."

He caresses her cheek with his hand. Then he pushes on his bedroom door to widen it further. There is candles light around the room and roses petals on the bed, with music being played. "Gray this is romantic, everything tonight was amazing."

"I am glad you liked it."

Turns to look at him and speaks. "When I first meet you that day. I wasn't to sure if we would meet again. That first encounter filled my mind. Then at the party, having you save me from Dan. You were my knight Gray."

"Come here." Walks over to him. He warps his arms around her. She puts her hands on to his chest. This is where he wanted her tonight, not back at home telling Lucy about the date. In there bed, making love, be in each other arms. "Are you ready?"

"No. I am not prepared."

That was a lie. Knew that tonight would end with them having sex. He has talked and mentioned many times of getting her pregnant. Her nervousness came back, and her hand goes onto her stomach. His hand goes onto hers. "You are ready. Ready, to receive me and have me." He gently kisses her shoulder and pulls down the spaghetti strap off her.

"Gray..." There is a little bit of uneasiness in her voice.

"Its alright, I am here." He has always been so attentive in making love, wanting to be sure she was ok. The other strap comes down. The dress falls off her body. His hands move up to her hair. Takes out the clip and watches the hair flow down her body. He couldn't wait to get his hands into her hair. "You are everything I ever wanted Amber. Never forget that."

"I know you told me on our Wedding day."

Grins at her. Leans his head down and kisses her softly and walking her backwards over to the bed. He lays her down on the bed and lies beside her. "Remember what I said there was more then experiencing what you went through with the twins."

"Yes, I remember. You said, I would know when we were on this bed together again." He places his hand on her stomach.

"Even though I miss out on watching the twins grow inside you. The child I want now is one that looks exactly like you."

"To look like me?"

"My love, I want a baby girl and I will be there ever step of the way." Tears come down her face. He wipes them away. "I want that big family with you, I always have."

She puts a hand on his cheek. "Gray, I am..."

"Your scared?"

"Yes."

He takes her hand and kisses her palm. "You do not have to be."

"Gray, I might not get pregnant the first time around."

"Amber after tonight we will continue to make love. This is no one time deal. You will eventually get pregnant maybe not tonight, but you will. I cant wait to find out."

He leans his head down and captures her lips and the most sensual kiss she has ever encountered in all the times they have kissed since seeing each other again. His hands roamed over her body. Amber undoes the rest if his shirt and he takes it off. Coming back down to keep the kiss going. The phone starts ringing. "I am not going to answer that, to many precious moments have been wasted from me stopping."

She smiles. "Some of them have been very humorous."

"You would think so."

She brushes his lips with hers. "Then lets continue with out anymore interruptions."

"Music to my ears." He bends and starts kissing her neck. His hands roam up to her breasts. Feels the nipple against his palm as it gets hard through the bra. Gray sits her up, undoes the bra from the back. He looks down at the beauty he sees in front of him. "I have to enjoy my time with tasting and feeling them now before the baby has them." He sucks on a nipple into his mouth as he plays with the other one. Rubbing and feeling the nipple between his fingers.

"Gray kiss me more." He lefts his head and moves up to her lips. Licks her top lip and she opens her mouth as he is tongue slides in. Amber tries to win the battle but melts into the kiss. Ends up sucking on his bottom lip as he slips off her underwear. She feels a hand move up her inner thigh and his fingers teases her entrance. "Gray...don't tease me."

"Amber, I know what you like and don't when we are together. This part here." He rubs her clit. "Sends you over the edge."

Sucks in some air as he rubs her down below. "Gray no teasing or I'll tease you back."

Smiles down at her. "No, my love. Tonight it's all you." He rubs her some more as he plays with her breasts. He can hear her panting. "Your loving it, I can feel your juices coming out."

"Gray, if you don't stop I am going to cum right now."

"Then do so, nothing is going to stop you." He fingers tease at her opening. Amber hips lift up from the bed.

"Gray...ahhh..Gray." He puts two fingers in at that moment he feels her tighten around his fingers as her first orgasm sends waves through out her body. When she settles back down. His fingers start to move inside her and feeling around. "Gray..more...want more." She puts a hand behind his neck and brings him down for a kiss. The kiss is long as he plays inside her. Making her so wet that it hits the bed sheets.

"Amber, let me get undress."

Reaches for his pants to help them off. "Nu huh. Just you."

He stands up by the bed. She watches as he takes everything off. "Gray maybe we should use..."

He puts a finger to her lips. "No condom, no birth control pills." Amber sees he is full erect and wants him in her.

"Gray I am ready."

"Not yet, wife. A little more pleasure for you." He spreads her legs wide, and his tongue attacks her clit. It sends her over the edge again. She holds onto the bed sheet and moves her head back froth.

"Gray...Yes..ahhh."

It's been six years since they made love. He wanted everything to go smoothly. His head moves lower to her opening. He kisses her other lips and slides a tongue in her. Slippery inside, and her juices were tasting awesome. He wanted her to cum again before he put himself into her. "Gray...Gray Gray...ahhh..I am going to cum."

His fingers play with her bud, rubbing as he tongue moves inside her. Gray could feel her wanting to buck up and his hand to hold her down. "Amber...You are almost there. Let me finish you off."

"Gray hurry...enter me...now." Makes no move to position over her yet. Keeps licking and sticking his tongue into her. With a few circles movements with his fingers and licking her. He feels a other wave overcome her. "Oh hunny you are wonderful, you taste so good." He dips his fingers inside again and takes them out. Brings them to her mouth and licks off his fingers.

"I want to taste you Gray."

"Next time." With her legs still open he position himself over her. She moves her legs up and wrap them around him. "This is it Amber." He put his hand on abdomen again. "Going to fill you up. Plant my seed in you. You ready?"

"I am ready. Gray?"

They look at each other. "Yes?" She looks away from him. Very softly she says...he lends in to hear it.

"I want a girl too." He turns her face towards his.

"Say that again?"

"I want a baby girl."

"Lets make it happen." They start to kiss again, and Gray takes her hand intertwine with his. Wants the connection to feel as one. Knowing that something special is about be made out of love. He kisses her neck, as she sucks on his ear lope. "Amber don't do that."

"Why not?"

"You know when you do that, I tend to cum early."

She smiles and winks at him. "Well then, you best enter in me." He rubs his shaft, with pre cum coming out from the top. Amber touches it feeling how hard it is and with her finger wipes the cum. She puts it into her mouth to suck on her finger.

"That is so sexy Amber."

"Gray cum in me. Lets cum together." He puts the tip of the penis at her opening. Looks up at him as he slowly enters her. "Oh Gray. I have almost forgotten how hard and big you get."

"You never have to forget again. You aren't running from me a second time." It goes all the way in as far as he can. "Amber you feel incredible warm and wet all around me." The movement is slow, moving together, to the greatest high they can achieve.

"Oh Gray...go faster."

Amber has missed this, in her heart she knows that she should have never left. Gray was the only man for her. She was ready to say I love you. Part of her stop herself from saying it. Did want to say it, but if she did so now. He might stop and be fixated on her words. Gray keeps pumping in her, going in and out. The tightness that he was feeling from being inside her was sending him to his limit. "Amber, I am almost there."

"Gray keep hitting that spot. Oh...ahhhh." They were both breathing very hard. Her hands touches his chest. She lifts up her head and sucks on his nipple, playing it with her mouth.

"Oh Amber...you are driving me crazy." Amber squeeze around his penis and he almost cums, but holds off. He looks down at her to capture her lips again. Sucks on the top one, to make them swollen. Amber arches her hips off the bed. So he can go in deeper.

"Gray a few more thrusts."

"My love, My wife, everything I am and more. Lets cum together." His movements increases going as fast he is able too. His balls slap her thigh. With a other big push inside her. He release his sperm inside her as they both climax together saying each other name. She can feel him filling her up. He lays down on her, a arm goes around his waist and her other hand goes into his hair.

"That was great Gray." She kisses his neck as other wave hits her. After some time, with laying on top of her. Her fingers playing with his hair. He rolls off onto his back and with his arm covers his eyes. Amber looks at him wondering what is wrong. "Gray? Is everything alright?" Hears him sniffle. "Are you crying?"

Removing his arm away from his face, as tears fall down. "Why are you crying, aren't you not please with this?" Covers herself with the bed sheet. Thinking that maybe this was a mistake.

"No, it's nothing like that. I am Happy, so happy. After all this time." Rolls onto his side and removes the bed sheet off her. Puts his hand on her stomach. "I hope we have succeeded."

"Gray like I said, it might not work the first time."

His thumb rubs on her. "It worked, she is in there." He leans his head over her stomach, gives kisses.

"Gray don't put all of your hopes into this."

"I will." She frowns at him. If he thinks like this. Then its going to be a whole lot of pressure on her to make sure they conceive.

Flips onto her side away from him and looks at the wall. Looking at the pictures of them together. "Amber?"

"You're not getting it, Gray. Do not put pressure on me, I want a baby like you do, but be more realistic. Your blind to the notion that it might not work."

Gray pulls the blanket back onto both of them and he wraps a arm around her. "I am sorry, I got carried away. It's just been a long time Amber, now that I have you back I am looking towards our future and what awaits for us."

"Shouldn't we ease into this?"

"No, we are married Amber. I have waited since you left to be back into my arms. Now, that you are here in our bed, there is no more waiting."

Doesn't say anything at first. He allows her think for a few minutes. "Ok, no more waiting."

"I am glad you said it."

Begins playing with her long hair and she rolls onto her back to face him. "Gray?"

"Yes, what is it." He wraps a strain of her hair around his finger. When he pulls on it, it curls.

"Move in."

His head snap towards her. Gives her a serious look. "You mean that?"

"It's the next logical step isn't it not. Would you want a gradual move it, for the boys sake."

"No." He shakes his head. "The boys have seen us together and sleeping in the same room. I think they will not have a problem with it."

"I will let them know, when I get home."

"We can do that together."

Amber holds onto his hand and brings it up to her lips and kisses his finger. "Gray."

He was starting to get aroused again. In a soft husky he says. "Yes." Close to her ear.

"I am cold, warm me up."

"Do you want to be warm up here or in the shower."

"Can't we do both."

"My aren't we sexy." Pushes him onto his back. Straddles on top of him, while looking down at him. Her hands moves to his penis and she starts rubbing the shaft. He moans her name as she tantalize him. Her eyes watches as he gets big and hard again. Amber doesn't want foreplay this time. She wants to feel him in her again. Gray looks down as she slides herself down on top of him. "That took no effort at all. You are still wet my love."

She starts to move up and down and rubs his chest. Leans forward inches to his face. "Round two, It may not have work the first time. Lets give it few more rounds tonight."

Smirks and wraps his arms around her and flips her onto her back. "What I said earlier, tonight is all you." Bends his head and kisses her. From then on they made love all through the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The transition for Gray to move into the house was a easy one. Josh and Shawn were thrilled with excitement to know that there Dad was now living with them. They would see him in the morning before school and afterwards. When the boys were fast asleep in their beds. Amber and him would make love wherever it suit both of there needs. A new routine was in place for all them that soon became the norm as the weeks carried on to midway of December.

Gray had some plans made out for Amber's birthday on the 21st. Mystogan was already down and he was happy to see them together again and showing so much affection, that made him to tell them to get a room. Gray took Mystogan with him to get a engagement ring for Amber and also necklace and other gifts for her birthday. But has yet to put her ring back on her finger, he figure it was probably due to not having the other ring. There is the fact that she hasn't told him that she is in love with him. It didn't worry him at all. They were under the same roof now, he wanted her to ask or say when she was ready. He knew he pushed her a little with not waiting anymore to be together.

The day of her birthday Amber woke up not feeling to great, for the last week she was having morning sickness. She was in the bathroom and was waiting for the test results to be display on the pregnancy test. If it wasn't morning sickness then she had caught the boys flu. Gray started his Christmas vacation yesterday and Amber had to go into work for her last day of the year. Gray knocks on the bathroom door. "Amber maybe you shouldn't go into work today."

Did tell him about being sick a few days ago. Because they were also trying to make a baby. Gray had bought some pregnancy tests. The first few times she took it came out negative. Amber didn't want to give his hopes up. This test she wanted it done alone. "I have to go in Gray. It's the last day of the year and lots to get done."

"It's also your birthday."

"Yeah, I know, but we will do something after I get off work tonight."

"It's going to be a nice evening. I hear Shawn calling out for me. I will see you downstairs."

Amber was looking at the test change to a positive when he left. "Is this true?" Turning the box upside down and the last two sticks slides out to redo it. While she waits she puts on her make up. Her stomach was still uneasy, push the urge not to throw up. When the allotted time up, picks both of them up with close eyes. Slowly looks at them seeing both saying positive. Drops them on the floor and covers her mouth. Tempted to open up the other box. Three out of three were right. Amber quickly picks them up. "Where can I put these so he doesn't see it." The sticks goes back into the box and shoves it in the garbage can and covers it up. Now that she knows she is pregnant. Amber makes plans to tell him on Christmas morning.

The boys were watching morning cartoons on t.v when she comes down the stairs. They were already out of school for Christmas until the new year. She had no time for breakfast, so she fills up her thermos with coffee. "You shouldn't be drinking coffee when you are sick. Tea would have been the better choice."

"Gray, I love my coffee in the mornings, but you once said, I get a tad off when I don't get some."

He walks over to her and feels her forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

Tells him a little white lie. "About the same as yesterday." She gives him a small smile.

"Amber, stay home?"

"I can't, but I will try and get home as soon as I can alright."

"I could always write you a doctors note."

She laughs. "I don't think Laxus would approve of that." Looks at the clock above the fridge. "I have to go." She kisses his cheek. "Thanks for being concern, but I'll be fine." Amber picks up her bag from the kitchen table. "Boys I will see you later, have fun with your dad and uncle."

"We will mom." Josh gives her a hug.

"I hope you two will feel better soon. Don't like it when both of you are sick."

Amber gives Shawn a kiss on the forehead. "I feel better mommy."

"That is good. Have fun." She heads out the door.

Gray goes over to his sons. "I am going to go up and have a shower boys."

"Ok dad." Shawn says to him and goes back to watching their shows. He heads up to their bathroom in now there shared bedroom. Lays out his clothes for the day and grabs towels from the hallway closet. Gray places the towels on the bathroom counter by the sink. The towels slip off and falls into the trash knocking it over. When he picks them up he notices the pregnancy box on the floor and two of the test comes out. He knew when the last one was used. So he was curious to know why they were in the trash now. The raven picks up the box, to see 3 test in the container. Takes them all out. The look on his face was one of shock. "Why didn't she tell me." He smiles to himself. "She is finally pregnant. I think I'll make a surprise visit to her at lunch."

Laxus had put pile of papers on her desk. Everything had to be document, file, put into the computer. Time was flying by and Amber didn't hear the door open. A tall tan man with brown hair and a tattoo on his left arm stood in front of her desk. "Is he in?"

Amber looks up from the paper she was holding in her hand. Seen the intensity in his eyes. "He is in a meeting, Mr Harris." The client that has been a huge disturbance in her work and causing trouble for Laxus. Even with the sentence he receive in court he was still not happy. The probation period should have been a blessing not a curse, which he was treating it. The only thing this guy allowed her to do was call him by his first name. "Ash, Miss Frenandes."

Yet to change her name back. The boy's birth certificates would be in soon, with the name change on them. Amber didn't like Ash, he has tried to come on to her a few times. "Mr Harris, I recommend that you come back later. He is tie up right now."

Slams his hand on her desk. "I want to see him." Ash goes around her desk to go over to Laxus office. She steps in front of him and blocks his path.

"Mr Harris, leave for a other day."

Laxus opens up his door, gearing the nouse outside his office door. "What is the problem out here?"

"I need your help again Laxus."

"I have done all I can for you right now. Come back later."

"No, I want help now."

The client that was in Laxus office, excuse themselves, since the meeting was over. They basically fled out the door. "Mr Harris, this is not how I do business I don't listen to threats. I have asked you to leave. Please do so or my secretary will phone security"

"I will not leave until I have word with you."

"I have told you many times. I can't do anything more."

Ash balls his fist and hits the her desk again. Amber backs up. "Amber phone please."

"Yes Sir."

"Don't even think about it bitch. You stay put."

"You leave her out of this, Ash. I have given you a warning, take it and go."

Ash starts laughing. He starts heading for Laxus. Amber screams out his name. "Laxus watch out!." Ash lands a punch to his face. Laxus stumbles back, but doesn't get knock on the ground. Then the man pulls out gun from his pocket.

"I think you will listen to me now." Amber goes behind Ash to go over to the phone and picks up the receiver to start dialing for help. He points the gun at her. "I told you NO!" She was getting scared. It was only the three of them in the office. Laxus was about to grab him from behind when the door opens up.

"Amber?!" She turns and sees Gray standing in the entrance. Ash then grabs Amber and puts the gun to her head.

"Who is this? Then again I don't care. Tell him to go."

The look on Gray's face was one of murder. "Gray, do as he says." Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I am not leaving, my love."

"Who is this bastard?" Pushes the gun to her temple.

"Husband, He is my husband."

"I don't see no ring on your finger. That is of no importance to me." Gray slowly makes his way into the room. Laxus also moves closer to Gray.

"Who is he Laxus?"

"A disgruntle client."

Gray keeps his eyes on Amber in hopes of calming her. "It's going to be ok, sweetie."

"Ash, you have my full attention, why not let her go. You don't want to go to jail now do you?"

"Shut up!" Points the gun back at Laxus. "You been spurting crap to me all this time."

"All of what I told you was the truth."

"Lies!"

"Ash that was your first offence. Now you are really causing trouble for yourself."

Gray was inching his way closer. He sees him moving. "You better stop or I will put a bullet into her"

Amber wipers, wanting yo be free from his hold and run into Gray's arms. "You will be dead before you even pull the trigger."

"I am the one with the gun, don't test me!"

He moves Amber from around the desk. "I want both of you to sit down on the ground." When the men don't move, still stand. "I said, sit!"

"Ash why don't you tell me what you want. We can settle this now."

"I am stating what I want. SIT DOWN!"

Gray and Laxus sit on the floor. Ash takes Amber over by the windows. "Close them." With her hands shaking she does as he says.

"Laxus how are going to stop this."

"We have to find a opening and take him down. I don't think he will pull the trigger." Gray wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He wanted her in his arms. It was silent in the room for a while. No one was talking. Amber and Gray locked eyes with one other. He mouths. "I love you" More tears fall from her eyes. She wanted to say it too, but she was to fearful. Even before she could muster saying it. Ash moves her back over to her desk. "Open my file. Do not question me."

"Amber it's ok do as he ask."

She nods to Laxus. With unsteady hands she opens his file on the computer. "I want you to delete my police record."

"I can't do that?"

"Do it?"

"I can't, I don't now how." Amber sees movement at the corner of her eye.

"Figure it out then." Behind Ash, Laxus and Gray stand up and make their way over. Laxus grabs Ash from behind to restrain his hands. Gray will take the gun away. Ash had other plans. He backs up into the wall with Laxus. Laxus goes down on the floor. Gray goes after the gun. Ash arms goes up into the air. Gray has a hold of the gun and tries to pull it out of his hand. With Ash strength, it seams impossible. They wrestle around with the gun. Amber makes a call to the police. She watches on, hoping that Gray will be the victor. Laxus stands up and rubs the back of his head.

Both men fall on the floor and they roll around. Gray is underneath Ash. Amber can't see the gun. The sound of a gunshot goes off. Amber screams. Her heart is beating fast. "Gray!"

Ash gets off Gray. He stands and looks at Amber. "You bitch." He comes after her but Laxus knocks him out with a vase. Amber runs over to Gray.

"Gray...Oh dear God, No!" There was blood coming out of his side. "

Amber...shhh. It's going to be alright." Gray reaches up to her cheek with his blood stain hand. Then his hand falls to the ground.

"Gray NO!" Laxus runs to the phone to make a other call for the ambulance. Amber takes off her suite jacket to put pressure on his wound. "Gray...No! I love you. Don't leave me too."

Laxus goes to the other side of Gray. "I called for help, they should be here soon."

Amber cries harder. "Laxus, I can't loose him. He has to know how much I love him. He has to know about the baby."

"Baby?"

"I found out this morning."

"Amber, calm down. He will be fine, he is a strong young man."

"I lost my parents, Jellal. I don't want to bury anyone else."

The seconds tick by slowly. The paramedics had to remove Amber from Gray. So they could get him in the ambulance. The police hand cuff Ash and hauls him away. Laxus holds Amber to him. "I'll take you to the hospital. We will get in touch with Mystogan." They follow the paramedics outside.

"It's best she doesn't come with us. Get her to the hospital right away. He will probably be in surgery before you get there."

"Come Amber, my car is this way."

"Laxus." She starts crying again. Literally had to drag her over to his car. He gets her in and runs around to the diver side and gets in. He puts the car into drive and floors it. Laxus get on his cell has he drives and call Mystogan.

"Laxus what is up, man?"

"No time to chat this time my friend. You need to get to the hospital pronto, with the twins."

"Why, what is happening? Is it, Amber?"

"No she is safe it's Gray." I'll tell you everything when you get there."

"I am on my way."

They are in the waiting room. Mystogan hears what happen in Laxus office. "This isn't good Laxus. If he goes, I don't think she will handle a other death."

The tall blonde looks at Amber. "She is already shutting down Mystogan."

"I got to call Gray's brother, I will be back." Mystogan goes up to his sister. "Sister, I have to call Lyon." She doesn't respond to him. "Boys stay close to your mom, ok?"

"She is ok, Uncle." Josh looks at her in concern and worry.

"No, she isn't. She will need our love." Mystogan leaves the room to make the call in the hallway.

"Hello Mystogan, How is the family?"

"Lyon, how quickly can you get to Clover?"

"Why, what is wrong?" He tells him what transpire a few hours ago. "We all can come."

"What about Sliver?"

"I can call him, but he lives farther away. It will take more then a day to get there."

"Alright, We will be waiting. Call me when you get into town." Her brother goes back into the room. Helps his sister to get her to sit down in a chair. When she doesn't budge, he picks her up into his arms and places her down in it. "Amber don't shut down." The person that could snap her out of this was Gray. Mystogan wasn't to sure how to help her. With Laxus telling him that she told him she was pregnant. Had to handle her with kids gloves.

Two hours later Lyon, Juiva and Rain come into the waiting room. Mystogan looks at Lyon. "You guys flew?"

"Yeah the roads are crap. I talk to my Dad he can't come yet. We have to keep him up dated. How is everyone here?" Her brother introduces Lyon family to Laxus. "Glad to see you unharmed Laxus." "I am sorry for what happen."

"Its not your fault. Gray step in to protect his love. Any man would do the same."

"How is Amber?"

Laxus points over to Amber staring at nothing. "Not good, she has completely shut down. She will not talk, walk, or even eat."

"Let me try to talk to her. Maybe she needs a brother in law's help?" Lyon makes his way over to her and crouches down in front of her. Juiva was following him close behind, but told her to stay back. Rain was already playing with the twins.

Lyon put his hand on her knee. There was no response from his touch. "Amber? I am here, Mystogan called me. My brother will be alright, he will not give up knowing he has you, the boys and newest member arriving." He rubs her knee. "Can you show me something to let me know you can hear me?" Sat motionless, not doing anything. Where he is trying to reach her, she has block people from getting through. This was worrying everyone in the room. Lyon looks back at Mystogan. "What do we do?"

"Hope from some good news from the doctors and maybe she will react to it."

"Has a doctor seen to her."

"Yes, if she doesn't come around. They will admit her into a room."

Lyon stands up and pats her shoulder. "It's going to be all fine, Amber."

In the operating room on a different floor. The doctors work tireless to stop the internal bleeding. "More suction, Nurse!"

"Yes doctor."

A other doctor speaks up. "I need claps."

"Hear you go."

The nurse that is at Gray's head is watching the monitors. "Doctor his BP is dropping."

"We aren't losing anyone tonight! The bullet is already out. We need to close up this area here and fast. Keep watching his vitals."

"Yes sir."

The next few minuets are the scarcest. The doctors try to see where it needs to be stitch up. He was losing more blood. "Get a other O- set up now!" The nurses rushing around doing the doctors wishes.

On the operating table as Gray lays there still unconscious. His spirit form is walking around in the room. "Why am I here?" He looks around still confused.

"You are here because you are a Idiot." Gray turns around and sees Jellal all dress in white and a warm glow emitting off him.

"Jellal?"

"I left knowing my sister was going to be in good hands. Now look at you. You are there and she is fazing out." Jellal points to the table. Gray sees it's his own body. The memory of being shot resurfaces his mind.

"Yes, I remember now what happen." He turns around. "Where is Amber, is she safe?"

"Come with me and you can see for yourself. But we have to make it quick. Your life is on the line." Jellal floats down through the floor. Gray doesn't now how he does it and follows Jellal lead.

They float through the ceiling into the waiting visitors area where everyone is waiting on news. "We should have heard something by now right?" Lyon looks at his watch.

"They are doing all they can, Lyon." Mystogan was in a chair sitting beside his sister holding her hand. Juiva took the kids to get something to eat.

"I know that, I guess no news is good news." Lyon kneels in front of Amber. "When did they say they were coming?"

"In about a half hour." Mystogan rubs his thumb on her hand. "I can't believe this has happen. The one person she needs is not here."

"He has to make it."

Laxus comes into the room. "I have coffee for all of us. Want to try and give her some."

"Its worth a shot." Mystogan takes a cup from the drinks tray. He brings the cup to her lips. "Amber drink?" Her lips do not move or her mouth does not open. Mystogan sighs and puts the cup down. "Nothing."

Gray looks around the group. "What is going on. Why is she behaving this way." He walks closer to her.

"She is shutting herself off from reality. When she saw you laying there on the floor after getting shot. Her will starting crumbling around her."

"She is ok right?"

"Far from it, she is putting herself in danger by not talking, eating, drinking. If this continues, she will end up dying after awhile."

"She can't"

"They are trying to get her to come out of her state. The person she needs is being worked on in the room."

"You mean she needs me?"

"Gray, what you did was admirable, but stupid at the same time."

"I was trying to protect her. She is my wife and love."

"Oh I know that very well. Now this has happen. You are seeing for yourself what she is like. When she was by my side at the hospital before my passing. I had to tell her goodbye. She didn't want to let go of me. It was causing her pain."

"She was breaking down, but not to this extent."

"She was close, if you were not there for her." Jellal kneels in front of Amber and puts his hand on her cheek. "I have no physical form no more, and if I press my hand more. I would go right through her." He looks at Gray. "Don't end up like me."

Jellal moves out of the way. He goes right through Lyon. Gray takes his place. "Amber, don't do this to yourself. I am coming back to you, to the both of you."

Places his hand on her stomach. Can feel the life inside of her. In the celestial being he is. Jellal smiles. "You can feel him or her?"

"Yeah, I can weird hey."

"No its not. Babies can see things that grown ups can't. When this little one is born. They will be able to see me."

Gray stands up after giving her a kiss on the lips. "What can I do to get back to this." He moves his arms around.

"Simple, get back into your body."

"Why didn't you do that?" "Be a vegetable for the rest of my life." He shakes his head. "I am better off this way. When the time for all you do pass on I'll be waiting. Now come, we need to get you back before it's to late." The two of them begin to float back up.

"Amber I am coming back." They keep going up until they are back in the operating room.

"Doctor we are losing him."

"No we aren't. Gray, come on. You can do this. I need the paddles."

Jellal, looks to the table. "Hurry, you don't have much time."

Gray walks over to the head of the operating table. "Thanks Jellal."

"No problem. One more thing Gray. Ask your brother to why he thought you should have moved to Clover."

He frowns. "Why?"

"Don't ask me, ask him."

With a wave of his hand he was gone. Gray looks around the room. "This is it?"

Slips back into his body. "Doctor, we have a pulse and it's getting stronger?"

"I didn't charge the paddles yet."

"I don't know doctor, but he is coming back on his own."

"Ok then, Lets finished this and inform his family."

Half hour goes by and a doctor comes into the waiting room. Amber has already been taken by the nurses to a room. "Doctor how is my brother?"

"It was touch and go there for a bit. I am happy to say. He will be alright."

"Can we see him."

"He is being place into a room as we speak. Might not wake up yet though."

There was relief around the room. "A nurse will come and get you when he is sit up."

"Thanks doctor." He leaves the room. Mystogan and Lyon shake hands. "Glad he made it through. Now when he wakes up we can let him know about my sister."

"Shouldn't we go tell her?"

"I don't think she will respond to it. Maybe it would be best for her to hear his voice."

"I will let Juiva know. The twins will be thrilled for some news."

Laxus shakes hands with Mystogan. "I have to go to the police station. They need to ask more questions. Let Amber know, I'll come by later."

"Thanks Laxus, Your a good friend and boss."

Everyone goes their separate ways. Mystogan heads for Amber room first before going to see Gray. Peeks inside into the room. She is laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. There is a nurse beside her. "How is she, anything yet."

"No, it's like her body is a in a state of shock. Waiting for the effects to wear off."

"Can I have a moment with her."

"Sure."

Waits for the nurse to leave the room before saying anything. He takes her hand. "Sister, have good news. Gray is going to be fine. He is out of surgery. Soon you will be back with him." He watches for any reaction. "Well, I am going to go check on him for you. I will be back." When he closes the door behind him. A single tear falls from her face. Very slightly she calls his name. "Gray..."


	14. Chapter 14

Later, Mystogan came back to see Amber. He filled her in saying that Gray was in his room now. They were still waiting for him to wake up. When she still didn't say anything or knowledge he was there. He left the room again to see if Gray was awake. Amber sat up on the edge of the bed, when she heard her brother closed her door. "Gray...I...need...to see...him." Through her tears, she stands up from the bed. Didn't know were his room was or what floor. Once in the hallway she goes right.

Lyon was in his brothers room with Juiva. Natsu had offer to watch the boys and Rain at his place for the night. "Juiva hopes that Gray will wake up soon."

"I am sure he will. Its been almost a hour so far." He looks at the clock on the wall. They both watched him closely when they notice him begin to wake up. "Gray!"

His eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. "Lyon?"

"We are here."

"Amber, were is she?" When he scans the room not seeing her there, it sparked concern.

"Don't worry yourself over her. Mystogan and I are taking care of her." Gray tries to sit up in bed. "Brother take it easy, you are in the process of recovering."

"Where is she?"

"Juvia will tell you. She is in a hospital room herself, because of a metal breakdown."

"I need to get to her, she needs me." When he pulled the covers back and tries to get up. Lyon pushes him back down.

"I'll repeat myself we have a handle on her. You stay here, get well. There is nothing you can do in her frame of mind"

"Lyon as a doctor I am more then equivalent to assist her state."

"You are not leaving this bed after being shot." Gray tries to move again but the pain in his side is to much.

"Call a nurse to give me morphine please."

"Juiva will go and ask" She leaves the room to head for the nurses satation.

The room stays quiet for a few minutes. Gray looks to his brother. "I have something to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"When you told me about this job opening up here and encouraged me to move. What was your motivation behind it?"

"I already explained my reasoning at the time."

"Brother, I know you, what is the true answer?"

"Amber is the answer. Jellal phone me up over a ago. He saw Amber getting out of a relationships and getting right into a other one, he figured it was time to get you back on the right path. He never wanted his sister to be with anyone else except for you. He knew how much she was still in love with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me where she was?"

"Could say the same thing about you, brother. Any time you could have went to her brothers asking where she is at."

"I was giving her space, thinking that she would have come back on her own."

"What you two needed was a push in the right direction. When I found out by Jellal. I told him I would see to it that you make your way there. Didn't think it would take a whole year to see each other again. We left it up to fate." Gray pushes the button on the bed to bring his upper body up.

"When I saw her again. I was flooded with how much I love her. Today with what happen, I be dam if I was going to loose her. To have that gun pointed at her head. Lyon I wanted to kill him. My body screamed out to protect her. She was so scared, frighten. Her eyes were like a deer caught in headlights."

"Yeah, you protected her, but you could have died Gray. Now, she will not speak, eat or even look at us."

"That is why I need her here. I can help her, hold her."

Lyon shakes his head. "Both of you are two stubborn, you are prefect for each other."

"Lyon, that is love."

Mystogan was walking back to Gray's room when he saw Juiva at the nurses desk. "Why are you here?"

"Juiva wanted to help Gray get some pain management for him."

"Oh he is awake then?"

"Yes, he is"

"I will go and let my sister know now. Hopefully it will bring her back." He turns around and heads down where he came from. Quicken his steps down the long hallway. "Lucky they are on the same floor, but at each of the far corners." Mystogan, notices her door open. He frowns. "Maybe a nurse is in her room." Turns into the door way. "Amber, Gray is a..." Looks towards the bed and she wasn't there. "Amber!" He calls out. Goes over to the bathroom to see if she was there. "Amber!" She wasn't in the bathroom. "Oh no, where is she."

Runs out of the room and heads down to Gray's room. "I need Lyon's help." He runs pass Juiva. Juiva sees him running down the hallway. "Juiva must go. I will let Gray know you are on your way." She starts walking fast back to Gray room wondering what is wrong.

He reaches the room and flings open the door. Was breathless, catching his breath. "What is wrong with you?" Lyon asks with a perplex expression.

"Amber is gone?"

"What? How can that be?"

Gray sits up at the side of the bed ignoring the pain. "Lyon get me wheelchair."

"Brother you stay here. We will go in search of her."

"She is my wife. Her thought process is in disarray. Who knows what she is thinking right now."

"Gray, Lyon is right. We can go look for her. I doubt she has left the building."

"Mystogan, I'll go right you go left."

Juiva comes back into the room hoping everything is alright. "Juiva, Amber is missing you stay here with my brother. We both are going to explore the floor for her."

The men break apart in the hallway and go searching. "Juiva, get me a wheelchair."

"Juiva thinks it's best for you to stay here."

"I can't if something were to happen. My world would stop like hers is right now."

"Juiva understands."

In the hallway is where she fines one and wheels it back to Gray's bed. With her help she gently helps him into it. "Follow my brother."

Amber went up the elevator to the other floor to go looking for him. Confused and not to sure where she was at. The rooms look all the same, and the people were starting to blend with each other. "Gray?" She looks into one room and finds it empty. Her emotions where all over the place. Amber heads to a other room and the door is lock.

"Amber?" Hears her name being called. "Hey Amber?" She looks at the man with glasses and orange hair.

"Gray?"

He frowns at her, knowing something is wrong. "He is on the floor below us. I was heading there myself. Come with me." He reaches for her arm. Amber flinches back.

"My name is Loke, I know of Gray I work with him." Doesn't say anything and turns around not facing him. "Amber, is everything ok?"

"Gray...where is he?"

Loke tries speaking to her again, the same thing happen. "You are defiantly not comprehending what I am saying." Loke calls for a nurse. "Can you please help me take her downstairs."

"Yes doctor. Madame, this way." The nurse touches her arm. Amber starts to freak out.

"Leave me alone...Gray, where is he? Why can't I find him." The nurse and Loke both look at each other. They knew of him being shot, the nurse has seen her before. When her son Josh was in the hospital. Gray was laying down next to her on the bed, playing with her hair at the time.

Lyon searches every corner of the floor, there was no sign of her. "Did she go up in the elevator, it was close to her room. Guess I have to take floor by floor."

He gets into the nearest one and pushes the number for 7. Gray was hot on his tail with Juiva. They both saw him take the elevator up and wait for the floor number. "Ok Juiva we are going to 7."

Lyon steps out of the doors. He goes left down the hallway. Amber had place herself into a corner and was rocking back and forth. "Loke what do we do. She needs to be sedated."

"Nurse, right now I don't think we can get close to her. If only her family was around."

"Gray..where is Gray.."

Lyon saw a bunch of people crowing around a figure that was crouch up on the floor rocking. Then he recognizes who it is. "Amber!" He runs over to her and touches her shoulder but she gets even smaller.

"Hey man, I don't think you should touch her right now."

Lyon looks up at the orange headed man. "Loke?"

"Oh Lyon you are here?"

"We have been looking for her, she is not thinking straight."

"I can see that, she needs to be sedated." "No, I'll take her downstairs to Gray." He looks at his sister in law. "Amber its Lyon, I will take you to see him, he is awake now."

She rises her head up. "Gray?"

He lefts her up into his arms and starts walking. "Lyon, need help?"

"There is only one person that can help her." He turns to go back the elevator. Loke follows him.

"Gray...where is ... he." "You will see him soon."

"Lyon a doctor needs to check her out, I can do that."

"Loke, the person that can get her out of this ordeal is my brother."

"I'll get a doctor for her to prescribe some medication. To me she had a metal break."

"I am glad for you help, but it's up to Gray what he wants to do."

Loke steps around him and holds out his arms. "As a doctor, she should not leave this floor."

"That is not for you to decide."

Loke turns around and sees Gray being wheel up to him. "Lyon, place her into my lap."

"Gray, can't you see she needs medical attention."

"What I see is my wife lost, I am the only one to get her out of this flunk. Now step aside so my brother can give her to me." Lyon puts her down on his lap. He wraps his arms around her.

"Gray, you know she can't return without some intervention."

"Loke, I know Amber better then anyone else. All she needs is to know I am here with her. It might take time, but I am not leaving her side."

"You been shot, it's not the best thing for you to do right now."

"Take heed to my words, and back away. Lyon, bring us down stairs." He takes the wheel chair from Juiva. They all head back down to the previous floor. Gray puts some of her hair behind her ear. "Amber, I am here now." He frowns at her. "Amber?"

When they arrive back at his room. "Lyon can you left her up again I want her on the bed with me." Lyon does as he brother ask. Gray gets on the bed first and pats the bed. "Right here." He lies her down and Gray holds her in his arms. "Can you all leave please, I want a moment with her."

"Sure, I will inform Mystogan we got her." Juiva closes the door and waves.

Gray holds her for a while hoping that the closeness would stir something inside her. With no reaction he tries a different approach. "My love, look at me." He places a hand on her cheek and moves her head so she has to look at him. A blank stare is all he sees in her eyes. "Amber don't shut down. You are my world. I love you." He waits if that did anything. Amber blinks a few times. Her eyes tries to focus. "Gray...?"

He smiles. "I am here." She moves her eyes really seeing him for the first time. Lefts up her hand and touches his cheek, to make sure he felt real.

"Gray!" She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down. He is in so much pain, that he didn't want to scare her.

"Gray!" She starts crying. "Do not leave me."

"Shhh not going anywhere."

"I love you, Gray. Love you."

"I love you too. So very much." He lefts up his head and rubs her arm. "Amber are you ok other wise. You didn't get hurt?"

"No I am fine."

"What about a migraine?"

"No."

the hand travels down her arm. "Right here?" He places his hand on her stomach. "The baby?"

"Its ok." Her eyes goes wide. "You know?"

"Saw the test in the trash." He rubs her stomach..

"Gray, I wanted to tell you."

"Sorry, but I am happy. It was still a surprise but I knew you would get pregnant right away."

"It wasn't right away, it took a few tries."

"I am not complaining." He gives her a big smile.

Amber moves on the bed to lay on her side to snuggle up close to him. Touches Gray bandage by accident. He hisses in a pain. "Gray?"

"I am alright, you touch the sore spot"

She sits up. "Sore spot?" Then she clued in it was his gun shot wound. "Oh Gray, I am sorry, you must be in so much pain. I will get off the bed at once. I shouldn't even be laying down next to you." She proceed to get off but she feels a strong arm go around her waist from preventing her from moving.

"You aren't leaving my side. Now you are expecting, I am going to be watching you like a hawk." He pulls her back down next to him.

"Gray I shou..." She gets cut off by his kiss.

"Stay put."

They lay together for awhile, holding, touching, giving little kisses on the lips. "Amber?"

"Hmmm"

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"The L word."

She giggles and look into his eyes. "I love you Gray Fullbuster, my husband and the father of my boys. You are the only one I want."

"I love you Amber Fullbuster my wife, mother of two wonderful boys and our third, fourth, fifth. You are everything to me." She kisses his lips.

Amber, takes his hand to remove her wedding band. "Wait not yet. I have something to give you first before you take it off."

"Ohh, ok"

"Its a birthday present, the gift is not here. Can you wait for a bit."

She nods her head. "Sure you need to get better and out of this bed. That is my cue to get going, so you can sleep."

She tries to remove his arm from around her. "Like I said, no leaving my side." He pulls the call bell on the bed.

"Gray what are you doing?"

"I do need something for pain and get a other bed in here."

"Hun, the boys?"

"Mystogan said that Nastu has all of them for tonight. There is no need for you to go home yet until morning, even then your brother or mine can watch them."

"There is a small problem to your plan?" "Which is?"

"I still have blood stains on me, I need a shower, clothes and I still have Christmas shopping to do for you and the boys."

"I dont need anything, you and this little one is my Christmas." Kisses her lips and rubs her stomach again.

The nurse comes in to give him a shot of morphine. By request or doctor's demand he told her to bring in a bed. Two male nurses brings one in a short time later. Amber ask Juiva to get some stuff from the house. She was willing to be helpful. When she was having a shower her toughts carried her to back home. All family came here, to see them. Maybe it was time to go back home and take up on Mystogan offer to live in Jellal house. It was something that she needed to talk to Gray about. He may not want to move back, now that he is a head doctor of his department.

The rest of the family went home to allow Gray to rest. When Amber finally emerged out from the shower in her nightgown. She look towards his bed, to see he was sleeping, with a smile on his face. "Wonder what he is dreaming about." She walks on over to him. Gives a kiss on the cheek and pulls up the blanket. "Sleep well, my husband."

Amber turn off the lights and makes her way over to her bed. When she gets in, she misses having Gray wrap his arms around her. "Its best not to cause any discomfort for him." As she was laying there deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the rustling of his blankets or him approach the bed. The only indication she understood was when he laid next to her. "You should be asleep."

"I should, but not with out you." He wraps his arms around her. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Thinking?"

"Care to let me know."

He kisses her shoulder. "Home, I am thinking of home."

"Ok?" In a confused voice, not to sure what dhe is going on about.

"Ill wait to tell you later."

"Uh no. You brought it up, carry on."

"Mystogan wants me to live in Jellal house. I been contemplating about it, will need a bigger home anyways for the baby. Then there is your job and mine. Plus I figure with what happen today and having family come here. Maybe it's best to be closer to everyone."

Gray rolls her onto her back trying to be careful of his wound. "Is that what you really want?"

"Every since dealing with Jellal death." She wipes a tear from her eye. "I been thinking a lot about family and if I lost anyone else. Then look what happen today, I almost lost you." She hiccups.

"You didn't lose me."

"Gray, It was still a close call. My world crashed around me. I went into a place that I wasn't to sure if I could come out of, if it wasn't for you."

"I know how scared you must of been going through all that, and getting shot wasn't in my plans. I wasn't going to let that Ash guy harm the both of you. Amber, I love you. I am glad we are both here, together."

"I love you too. Don't ever to do something so reckless again."

"I will if you are in danger, I am you knight." Gray leans down and kisses her lips. "I want you."

"Not until you are better. Your stitches could come out."

He growls. "Fine, When I am better you will not know when, but I am sweeping you off your feet and taking you to bed."

"I'll look forward to it." She rubs his arm until she hears him snoring. Pulls the blanket around him and falls a sleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Gray was released on Dec 25. Lyon went to pick him up. Amber was busy cooking turkey dinner. Yesterday she talked Gray in letting her go shopping for the boys and get all the wrapping done that night. He wanted her to stay but the boys wanted one of their parents around. It was a long day for her, but she had Juiva help. When he came inside the house. The boys ran up to him and give him a hug.

"Dad!" "Daddy! You are home."

"Hello, boys. Glad to be home and not eating Hospital food. It smells good in here."

"Yeah, mom is in the kitchen cooking dinner for all of us."

"Have you been good for her boys."

"We wanted to unwrap presents but mom said to wait for you." Josh looks down at his feet. "In time Josh. Why don't you two go play with Rain. I want to go in see your mother."

"She will be happy to see you." Shawn says happily.

"I will be happy as well too."

He slowly takes off his jacket and hangs it up in the closet. His wound in his side was still very sore, but he told the co-worker that he wanted to be home no matter what for Christmas. At first he refused, but the look he was given told him he wasn't going to listen. Gray made his way through the living room, dinning room found his way into the kitchen. He was very quiet as he open up the kitchen door. Amber was wearing apron and pealing potatoes and singling along to the music being played on the radio. He smiles to see her happy.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells...One potato down, 11 more to go." She puts a hand to her stomach, the mention of food or looking at it was making her queasy. She picks up a other potato to start pealing it. When she felt a hand go on her stomach.

"You aren't feeling well?"

"Gray!" Drops the potato back into the sink and turns around and gives him a hug.

"Careful of my side."

"Opps sorry forgot."

He looks into her eyes. "How are you feeling." He puts his hand back on her stomach.

"I'll be fine, having morning sickness in the afternoon instead of mornings."

"Can't Juiva finished this for you, so you can rest."

"Hun every time a little upset stomach was bugging me I wouldn't get anything done. I been through this before. I will be ok. Why don't you go back into the living room, put your feet up."

He holds her close. "I want you beside me on the couch."

"Not yet, I will soon. So out of the kitchen you go." She moves her hands in the motion for him to leave.

"I can stay and watch."

"You will be to much of distraction for me."

He arches a brow. "Is that a bad thing."

"You know it is. Now go on." Pushes on his back to leave the kitchen. "Wait before I go out there, there is something I wanted from in here."

"Oh ok, are you thirsty."

"In a way yes?" He pulls her closer to him. Puts a hand into her hair and takes out the bun. Lets her hair fall down her back. Tips her head back and claim her lips. Asking for no permission he seeks out to explore inside her mouth. With a low moan. He stops to look at her. "I am thirsty for you."

"Soon Gray." She smiles at him. He slaps her on the bottom as he leaves the kitchen. Amber gives him a wink.

Dinner was severed at six pm sharp. All the adults were around the big table and the children were at their own table. "Brother why don't you crave the turkey. I don't think my husband can do it right now."

"I have the best hands around here for craving."

"Hun, next year, please."

"Fine, when we are in the bigger house back home we can have everyone over again."

Amber looks at him. "Back home?"

He takes her hand. "I talk to Mystogan already. I want us to live in the house. It was where we got married."

"Oh Gray." She wraps her arms around his neck. "What about our jobs."

"I can always get my old job back. I think you will be to busy raising out rids to go back to work yet."

"Shhh the boys don't know yet."

"You haven't told them."

"I don't think it was right not to tell them with out you not being here. Plus I have a gift for them to open that will let them know."

"Lets eat and open presents afterwards." All the kids jump up and down. Ready for what is to come.

The meal was delicious, Amber was putting dishes into the dishwasher. When Gray took her by the hand, to bring her out. "This can be done later, I want you on the couch with me now."

"Gray.."

"No. Juiva says you been on your feet today and yesterday. You can rest with me. Remember I am here to watch you like a hawk. Not missing out on any of this."

"Fine, but be prepare when my ankles are swollen and I can't get off the couch. I'll will be calling you lots."

"I have no problems with that."

"We will see." He guides her over to the couch. They sit down together. "Who is going to be Santa?"

"Why not Lyon?"

"Me?"

"Why not with how much you ate brother, you have a little bear billy going there."

He throws a pillow at him. "Ok, everyone get seated I'll pass them around."

It was a joyous time, everyone was thrilled with their gifts. When it was time for the boys to open the last one. "Mom can we open it now."

"Yes you can Shawn, but let me get the camera ready." They rip open up the gift and pulled out a t-shirt. That says, going to be a big brother. "Mommy, are you going to have a baby"

"Yes Josh."

He comes running over to her. "I want a baby brother."

"We see when it arrives in August."

"Why that long."

"Ummm well."

"Son the baby has to grow in that time, right now it's this small." He holds up his fingers. "Understand."

"Kind of."

"We can talk about that later. Why don't you play with your toys. I want to take your mom outside."

"Why outside."

"You will see, plus it gives us some privacy." He pulls her up from the couch and helps put on her jacket. When the get outside, they go over to the porch swing. "Sit down."

She looks at him funny. "Ok, I am sitting now what?"

"This?" He gets down on one knee.

"Gray? Your injuries"

"I'll be fine for the moment." He pulls out a little box and opens it up. "Remember when I propose to you."

"Yes you were so nervous."

"I would like to top that."

The ring comes out. "Oh my Gray it's lovely."

"It has all of our birthstones, there is room for more."

"It's amazing, you are so wonderful."

"Amber, when I saw you that day. My life changed, and when we I saw you at that party. I was already in love with you." She wipes a tear from her eye. "With everything I am and will be. I don't want a wasted six years to go by again. I should have called your brother's right away when you left. I missed having you in my arms, in my bed and home. Will you be mine again."

Amber gets off the bench and kneels in front of him. "I have always been yours Gray. I shouldn't have left that night. I should have walked into that room. I was thinking more for the babies then myself at the time. I was scared of being a mother, a wife to you. Now I have two amazing sons from a father who I love to the moon and back. With the next child or how many we have. Our love will continue to grow. Yes, I will be yours." He slides the ring onto his her finger. Amber takes his hand and removes the wedding band and put it on the same finger. "I love you Gray."

"I love you Amber." They kiss on the cold patio floor, with onlookers looking through the window. "Come on my love, lets go back inside." Amber stands up to help Gray to stand. "This should be the other way around with you expecting."

"Hun, there is going to be other instances along the way." He rubs her belly. "Can't wait to meet her."

"If it's a girl."

"It will be." They walk hand and hand inside the house.

9 months later...

Amber woken up in the night due to having back pain and couldn't get back to sleep. Her due date was slowly approaching and she was anxious to know when the little one was going to make their appearance. They had plan for a c-section like the ones she had with the twins. They have been living in Jellal house since spring. The boys are enjoying being close to rest of the family. She was walking around the living room rubbing her big belly. "Amber? Why are you up?"

"I have been having back pain for the last half hour and can't get back to sleep."

He frowns and comes running down the stairs. "Sit down, let me check you out."

"Gray it will go away soon."

"Amber, has the pain been coming and going?"

Stops to think for a moment. "Yeah, it has."

He grins big knowing what is happening to his wife. "Amber I think this is the start of labour."

"What about the c-section?"

"You can still have it, but we need to call your brother over now."

"I don't think I am in labour." She had to take back those words in few minutes

Holds onto the couch, almost ripping the fabric off. "Ohhh boy, Gray I feel a contraction coming on."

"Hun breath."

"With the boys, it was all plan I didn't have to deal with labour." He rubs her back. "This time, the baby is coming early." She breaths in and out until the pain goes away. Leans her back into his chest. He puts his hands on her stomach. "I will be here."

She bends over again. "Ouch...a other one."

He looks at his watch. It came quicker this time. "My love, lay on the couch. I want to see how far along you are." She gets on the couch through her pain. He checks out to see how dilated she is. "Ummm Amber we got to go now! You are fully dilated."

"You haven't phone Mystogan yet."

"I am on it as you speak." Amber continues her breathing as a other contraction comes. Then she feels something pop.

"Gray!"

"What is it?" He comes running back over.

"You might be delivering the baby here. My water just broke."

"Oh boy, I am calling for ambulance."

"Don't say oh boy. You aren't the one dealing with this. You didn't have to deal with morning sickness, weird cravings and be up all night when it was kicking."

"Amber, I was there, who held your hair back when you were over the toilet, who was the one that got you the food. I was up with you on those nights feeling the baby move."

"After this you aren't touching me again." She growls, ready to rip him apart.

"You will be thinking differently after this."

Her brother beat the ambulance to their place. He runs right into the house. "I am here."

Amber had drops of sweet coming off her. She was laying on the floor, with pillows behind her. Gray was telling her to push.

"Come on sweetie you can do it."

Mystogan comes running over to her. "Anything I can do."

"Get behind her and help her to breath." He takes off his coat and gets behind his sister to hold her up. She grabs onto her brother's hand. Gray was busy with bringing their child into the world to hold her. "Amber, push on the next contraction, you are doing great."

"Easy for you to say. You aren't pushing a watermelon out of you."

He smiles. "Soon it will be all over."

The labour goes on for awhile. The ambulance drivers assist Gray. There was no time in moving her to ambulance now. "Ahhhhh I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I see the head."

She lays back on her brother chest. "No, I can't. It can stay in there."

"Hun, my love. A few more pushes then it's over."

"You have already said that to me and look nothing." He laughs. "It's not funny."

"Sorry, I promise you this time the baby will be here. Now push!" Amber pushes with all her might as the head comes out. "Ok Sweetie, the heads out, now a other big push."

"Ahhhhhhh."

"The shoulders are out, and here he is?" He baby starts crying. She lays back down on her brother again.

"You did great! Sister" Mystogan rubs her arms.

"Gray let me hold my baby."

"Just a second lets us clean him up first. I got to cut the cord."

Then the female paramedic comes over with the baby wrap in a blanket. "Here you go Mrs. Fullbuster, your baby boy." Amber starts crying. "What is wrong?"

"I wanted a girl."

Gray comes up to her and replaces Mystogan. "Hun, there is always next time. Right now we have to give him a name?"

Amber pulls open the blanket to look at her new born son. "I was thinking of one name, if we had a boy."

"And?"

"Sliver Jellal Fullbuster."

"I love it, Amber." He kisses her cheek. "Now we got to get you both to the hospital."

"Can't we wake the boys for them to see him"

"They can see him tomorrow. I want you check over ok" They bring in the stretcher and place her in it. Gray hands the baby back to her. "I'll going to be in the car, alright?" She nods her head. The paramedics place her in the ambulance.

"Congratulation Gray, A new nephew, a new son for you and a brother for the twins." He shakes his hand.

"I was a little bit disappointed too not having a girl, but like I said next time."

"Going for that big family."

"Absolutely."

The baby was place in the hospital crib next to Amber. She was fast a sleep after feeding Sliver. Gray was watching his new son suck on his thumb. "You are so precious can't wait to help raise you."

He bends and kisses his cheek. Gray goes over and lays next to Amber on the bed. She snuggles in close to him. The baby looks up and sees his other uncle looking down. Being surround in warm light. "I am ok with my first name being your second." He puts a finger underneath his little hand and the baby grabs onto him. "We will have lots of secrets to share." The baby waves the finger around. "Shhh not to loud not want to wake them up yet." Jellal smiles down on his nephew. "Your mom did good, She is going to love you so much. She loved me just as much." He looks over to his sister. He walks up to her. He brushes the hair from her face. "I love you, Sister. Next time for sure you will have that girl." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and with a wave of his hand he leaves. Amber wakes up and touches her right cheek.

"What is wrong my love."

"I felt like someone kiss my cheek."

Gray looks around the room. "No one is here."

She lays back down. "I felt it before a few times."

"Oh?"

"Would it be weird of me to say it could be Jellal."

"Not at all." Gray never did tell her of that time when he was shot that he paid him a visit. "Gray, why do you call me my love."

"You asking me this now."

"Yeah, sorry. I must be out of wack."

"No, it's ok. I was planing to tell you. When I say My love. I am always saying I love you."

She smiles. "That is sweet and I love you too." He leans in and kisses her lips. "I will never stop loving you, my love"

The End...


End file.
